When Angels Cry
by Shin1
Summary: Boarding school: A place where parents r teachers, siblings r friends, no one to watch over you for 24-7, & da place where Kagome is a new student! What happens when her roommate is Sango, whose bestfriends are Inuyasha & Miroku? REVIEWS GREATLY NEEDED!
1. Chp 1: School Of Four Souls

~*~*~*~* Chapter 1 ~ School of Four Souls or something like that *~*~*~*~  
  
The darkened room was suddenly very cold. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I turned over to my mom, who looked at me with that weird expression, then at my brother, whose mouth was hanging open. I tried to argue, but my mom wouldn't give me the chance.  
  
"No, Kagome. I don't want to hear excuses. I'm having a hard time myself. You think it's easy for me to let both of you go to a boarding school that I myself had never visited before?"  
  
This time, however, I replied as quickly as a thunderbolt,  
  
"I don't care. No matter what your purposes are, I don't care. I'm not leaving this town. I'm not leaving my friends. I'm not leaving this house. I'm not leaving you."  
  
My mom's sad face turned into a small smile, but nonetheless, she will not give in.  
  
"Listen, Kagome. You have no choice, I have no choice. It is just the way it is. I'm sure you understand that the education in this town is not good enough for you and Souta. For both your futures, we have to give in."  
  
"If it is education you want, we don't have to leave you!" I shouted, "All of us can leave this town and start a new home."  
  
"You know better than me that our business will never let me move from this town." My mom continued to wear that weird expression.  
  
"Mom! We don't need anymore money! We are rich enough.!"  
  
"Is it true that we are now one of the richest person in the world, mom?"  
  
I turned around and glared at my younger brother, Souta. He edged away from me, clearly understanding that he is being no help. I decided to ignore him,  
  
"Mom! Why do we have to go to a boarding school? Why?"  
  
"I've explained that to you." My mom mentioned quietly.  
  
I opened my mouth to protest again but my mom suddenly stood up and turned around.  
  
"You better start packing now. I forgot to tell you this, but you are leaving in 3 days time. don't start complaining again, Kagome." I had just opened my mouth in surprise, "You too, Souta. Go to your room."  
  
And my mom left. I through my pillow into the floor and then glared at Souta, who quickly run for my door.  
  
~*~*~*~* 3 DAYS LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
There came a knock on my door. It's mom. I know it.  
  
"Kagome, dear? Are you ready to go?" It is her but her voice sounded muffled and strange. "Souta is already downstairs waiting for you. I'll go downstairs myself."  
  
I heard her footsteps became more distant. I buried myself into my baby blue, fluffy pillow and erased my tears. I have to be strong. It's not as if I'll never go back. Of course I will. On vacations and stuffs.  
  
The soft ticking of my clock brought me back to my senses as I longed those vacations and holidays where I can go back to mom. I put on my coats and scarf. It's a good thing that mom had chosen a boarding school without uniforms.  
  
~*~*~*~* 10 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
"Listen, Kagome, Souta. I don't want you two to call me every single night, alright? But that also doesn't mean that I don't want no phone calls from you. Call me, say. once every 3 days."  
  
"Why?" Souta asked before I even mouthed the word.  
  
"Because I want both of you to be independent. I realized you two are much too depended on me. That is actually another reason why I want both of you to go to the boarding school." She added as an afterthought.  
  
I groaned. Is she going to use our last precious moments for another explanation about our boarding school? Can't she at least hug us or.  
  
Suddenly, I have a wish come true. My mom hug me so tightly to her chest that I thought every bone inside me might have broken. I then realized warm liquids falling to my coat. She let go of me and I quickly glance and notice the tears.  
  
She shifted me and then hug Souta. I suddenly pitied mom more than myself. But then our driver opened the door of my car. I looked quickly to my mom. I didn't know my new, flashy red Ferrari car (I got that for my top student award from mom) will be joining me. My mom smiled between her tears.  
  
"You do know that a boarding school is not a prison." She sniffed, "you are free to go to malls and other stuffs anytime you wanted. As long as it's not school time. And I can't imagine how you're going to do all that without one of your cars."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. This boarding school is not as disastrous as I thought. I noticed that Souta had already went into my car (he's too young to drive, so he didn't have a car of his own). He quickly lowered the window and reached out to hug mom's neck again.  
  
When they let go, mom give me another quick hug and shove me into the car. I opened the window and we say our good-byes before we finally took off from our house.  
  
~*~*~*~* 1 HOUR LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't expected that the journey to our new school/home will take this long. I rolled my eyes to look at Souta, who was trying to call his friend with his brand new cell-phone, but seemed to have failed because his friend are not on the other end of the line. I clear my throat.  
  
"Ehem, remind me of our school's name." I was trying to make a conversation. Even though, as a matter of fact, I do forget our school's name.  
  
"School of Four Souls, or something like that." He said without looking away from his cell phone.  
  
"Err. okay. So. you think you'll find new friends there?"  
  
Souta muttered 'yeah. probably' and then drop the conversation again. I sighed, and instead look at the now green scenery. It's not until another 1 hour that I can first take a glance into that so called 'School of Four Soul. or something like that.'  
  
~*~*~*~*A/N *~*~*~*~ SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Like it? Hate it? Aaw, please say you like it, at least 'so-so' or something like that. I'm not so sure about this story, it's my first one . huehuehuehue, ehm. I've decided that if I don't have at LEAST one nice comment, I'm not continuing this. Huehuehue, isn't that a bit selfish? But. you know, why write a story no one like?  
  
Hehehehe, this chapter's just an introduction. On the second chapter, there will be the rest of the company, or at least. I planned them to come out. hehehe.  
  
Emmmm, no more to say. So . um, yeah. whatever, okay. bye! And please please please please don't forget to . give nice comments! Gee, I'm asking a lot of you guys! I'm being selfish again! Har har  
  
P.S = What's the purpose of 'disclaimer'? Anyone who read this please answer!!! 


	2. Chp 2: One Of The Best Students We Have

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** I do not own Inu Yasha and co. (you know them) and so please don't sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 2 ~ She's One of The Best Students We Have *~*~*~*~  
  
"Please sit down." Souta and I quickly took the seat in front of the headmaster. The headmaster smiled and then look at me.  
  
"Normally my partner, Mrs. Kaede, will handle you, as you are going to be, of course, in the girls' dormitory. But right now she's busy with something and."  
  
Without any warning, the great door opened and out came a short, old woman. She seemed to be in a bad mood.  
  
"Aaah, Kaede, I thought you were off with the kids?" The headmaster said, rising to his feet.  
  
"Totousai! Those kids will never learn! From year to year, they always look for a fight. And this just happened to be the first 2 weeks of the school year!" Mrs. Kaede shouted.  
  
"Oh, I see. Of course it will be Naraku and."  
  
"Inu Yasha of course!" Mrs. Kaede then took a deep breath and seemed to only have noticed Souta and me. Her bad tempered face suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a very big smile.  
  
"You must be Kagome Higurashi and Souta Higurashi, am I right?"  
  
I can feel Souta nagging beside me, telling me to answer Mrs. Kaede.  
  
"Umm, yeah."  
  
Mrs. Kaede's smile, if possible, widened.  
  
"Good, I have been expecting you. Come here, Kagome. And Souta, sit where you are. Mr. Totousai will be the one who will give you the explanation. Alright, here, Kagome, sit."  
  
She sit down in her big, black chair, opposite from Mr. Totousai. I glance and noticed that the headmaster had already started explaining things to Souta.  
  
"Welcome to the School of Four Souls. As you can see, this school is one of the best boarding schools in Japan. I have received your last report and your grades are very much above satisfactory and therefore, we have no need to question you about your studies.  
  
"Now, about your room. Each student in this school will have a roommate, and we tried to put you with the most suitable friend. This school have no less than 20 buildings. The 12 buildings are used for the student's dormitories. Each building for the student's dormitories have 25 rooms, which meant that 50 students live in the same building. Oh, except for the junior kids, they will have 12 rooms, but one room will be used for 3 children.  
  
"The girls' dormitories are named after flowers and the boys' will be named after animals." I laugh at the thought. But then stop abruptly at the look of Mrs. Kaede. "Your dormitory is the 'Lotus'."  
  
"One of the buildings is used for the teachers, that is, including me. Another one will be used for eating, you can call it the canteen if you want. The next building will be the gym. And the rest are all used for school."  
  
I blinked. I didn't know this school was so big. 20 buildings? Wow! Mrs. Kaede smiled at me.  
  
"Now, for the rules. There are a lot of rules in this school but there are only 7 that you have to remember and should never forget. Here, you just have to read this and think about it."  
  
She handed me an envelope that was sealed by a weird symbol.  
  
"I guess that's all I can say. I have to show you where you are going to stay. Okay, let's go then."  
  
She stand up, and I quickly followed her. It was only then that I realized Souta had left.  
  
~*~*~*~* 5 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~ "Here, this is your room key. Your roommate, of course, has the another key to this room."  
  
"Um, who will be my roommate?" I asked timidly.  
  
"Oh, you'll soon find out. She's a very good girl, even though she seems to have a few problems. but she's one of the best students we have. in sports, not in education." Mrs. Kaede added as an afterthought. She smiled at me and then opened the room with my keys.  
  
It is a beautiful room, almost as big as mine back home. But instead of having one bed only, there are 2 four - poster beds. The floor was covered in peach-colored carpet that rub my shoes softly. I quickly noticed 2 squashy looking sofas in front of the wardrobes. Right beside the sofas, I also look into 2 study desks that was already equipped with a few things.  
  
There are also a circular window that, instead of showing the school building, it shows the scenery of forests and mountains. I quickly turned around from the beautiful view when Mrs. Kaede said something,  
  
"This is the bathroom," explained Mrs. Kaede. I joined her to see the bathroom. It is already decorated by whoever my roommate is. Stacks of soaps, shampoos, and a couple of clean towels were already put into a very weird pile in an orange cupboard. There is a huge mirror on one side and beside it was another cupboard. This time, however, it is colored shocking pink.  
  
"That will be your cupboard." Mrs. Kaede pointed at the cupboard I had been observing. "And."  
  
She went back to the room.  
  
"This will be your wardrobe." She took my keys and select one from the three of them (one for the main door, one for the wardrobe, and one for my desk) and walk to the old wardrobe.  
  
"You are welcome to arrange your things however you like them, as long as your roommate agree to that. Remember you two are sharing rooms. Oh, it seems that your luggage are here. Alright then, I'll leave you to sort things out. If you need anything, just contact me or Mr. Myoga. He's the caretaker of this building. I hope you enjoy your stay in this school. Bye." And Mrs. Kaede left, leaving me with my luggage and my keys.  
  
"Well," I sighed, "better start opening my things and make my side of the room comfortable." just then, the door opened with a bang.  
  
Out came a pretty girl who have a long hair tied up somewhere near the end. She seemed to be in a rush. The girl looked surprise at the sight of me. Her small, cute cat give a soft meow and the jumped out and curled around her bed. She seemed so surprise to see me there that she had forgot why she had come to her room.  
  
I can feel my face blushed and I turned away. I swear she didn't try to glare at a different reaction. That is until after a few seconds. She began to clear her throat and speak,  
  
"Ehem, so. you're the new roomie Mrs. Kaede's talking about, aren't you?" I don't think I can use my voice so instead I just nodded. She smiled and seemed to observe me more intently, before she realized what she was doing and then blushed.  
  
"Um, alright. So, what's your name? I mean, sorry. That's so impolite. I suppose I have to tell you my name first. So. The name is Sango. Now. what's yours?"  
  
"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." I said quietly. Sango's eyes suddenly turn wide.  
  
"Hi. Higurashi?! So, you're. like. em.the second richest person in Japan? Or probably even the first?" I blinked, and I blushed again.  
  
"Uh, yeah, probably."  
  
"Wow." Sango breathed. I look away, I wish she'd stop that. It's not like I want to be a rich person.  
  
"So. um, why did you come here in the first place?" I asked her, hoping she will stop staring at me. Sango suddenly jumped.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot, I'm supposed to bring my history project down to Mrs. Muonna. See you later then, um. Kagome." She dug deep under her wardrobe and pulled what look like a week worth research. She smiled at me and then leave the room.  
  
As I began to unpack my belongings and put them neatly on my bed, I noticed Sango's side of the room (I don't know where her cat has gone off to). She have a lot of photo-frames. I know I'm not suppose to look other's belongings without their permission but I don't think Sango will ever know. So I walk over and observe her pictures.  
  
On the first picture, I saw Sango and two guys that look kind'a cute poised up into a very weird action. One of the guys have a black hair that was tied into a tiny ponytail. The other guy have silver hair that look very cool.  
  
I glance and look for the second picture. The same people were stuck into that frame. And also the third picture, and the fourth, and the fifth. It seemed that Sango had known these guys since she's no more than 10 years old.  
  
On the sixth (the last) photo-frame however, there is a picture of (I think) Sango's family. There is an old man and a small boy and then Sango herself. All of them look very happy.  
  
I suddenly noticed that I was sitting in Sango's bed. I stand up and hear the knocking of my door. I quickly run over to the door and open it. And there stood Mrs. Kaede and Souta. Mrs. Kaede smiled.  
  
"Kagome, are you ready to be introduced to the whole school?"  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~ Guess what? I'm so sorry. I'm feeling real guilty. I DIDN'T SHOW INU YASHA OR MIROKU IN THIS CHAPTER! Har har har, I'm really sorry. And I promised on the last chapter! Oh dear. anyways, I promise on the next chapter Inu Yasha and Miroku will show up.  
  
Um, I'm in my summer vacation. And I've write up until the 5th Chapter already! Since I know that I will continue to write non-stop (har har) I'd probably post more than 2 chapters in 1 day! Hope you guys will like that.  
  
A very very very very very special thank you to Morlana, Lilo, Yuki-chan, and RogueRebel! Thank you for the reviews and telling me what a disclaimer is. Yuki-chan, I'll DEFINITELY read your story! Har har, arigatou mina- san (thank you everybody)! I really, really appreciatte it! Love ya! 


	3. Chp 3: Gladly Say No

~*~*~*~* Disclaimer ** I don't own Inu Yasha and Kagome and Sango and Miroku, etc. etc. (What makes you think I own them?)  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 3 ~ Gladly say NO *~*~*~*~  
  
'If I know I will be introduced to this many people,' I thought as Mrs. Kaede bring Souta and I to the gym (that is where the school gather when there are important news to tell), 'I'd probably hide in the bathroom'.  
  
But there's no denying it. I'm here, stuck in the gym and is going to be the laughing stock of all the school. This is why I like my old school better, they never, ever make anyone feel bad. Except if that person really is a jerk.  
  
And besides, I wonder why they have to tell everyone in this school that we are new students? Why can't they just tell a few people and be satisfied with it. My question was then answered by Mr. Totousai.  
  
"Normally, we won't go and tell the whole school about the arrival of new students. But since Mr. Nobunaga the P.E teacher and Ms. Tsubaki the Language Literature teacher have a few important things to discuss with the students, so I think why not use this opportunity to introduce you to the whole school? That will a perfect way to make you more comfortable, right?"  
  
I would have gladly said 'no' but instead I tried to smile. But the smile didn't appear because I feel that probably the muscles in my face has stopped working. I was glad to hear that Souta was the one to answer that question.  
  
After a few minutes, Mr. Nobunaga, a very tall man with extremely shaped muscles, walk to the center of the gym (the students are sitting with chairs that go higher and higher, you know, like the one in big stadiums) and began to speak.  
  
"Students, I will like to remind you that the sports tryouts are going to be held in September. The sports that will need a team include basketball, soccer, field hockey, baseball, and volleyball. Anyone who is interested please come to the gym on the 5th of September.  
  
"The individual sports include marathon running, swimming, tennis, equestrian, and also archery. Anyone who wish to try the individual sport will have to come to the gym on the 20th of September. Further notice of this event will be posted all over the school. Thank you."  
  
I can tell that Mr. Nobunaga is not the type of teacher who speaks a lot.  
  
This time, a beautiful lady took over his place on the center of the gym. By instinct, I know this is Ms. Tsubaki.  
  
"Hi there kids!" she shouted over the speaker. A few of the students whistled at her. I groaned. Maniacs, I thought to myself.  
  
"As you know very well, I teach the subject of Language Literature. I would like you to confirm to me what language you will like to learn so that I can divide my class easily." Ms. Tsubaki smiled beautifully, "I'm sure the posters on the notice boards had said clearly what this school offers for this year. The languages I will teach this year will be French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, and English."  
  
I'm not surprised when the whole school give a roar of agreement when Ms. Tsubaki mentioned English. That will be the easiest among the rest. Ms. Tsubaki smiled again.  
  
"However, I must warn you that the English I will teach will be the real language of English. An English I doubt any of you had ever hear. It will not be easy. We will study the accent of many English speaking countries. We will research and discover the grammar of the Old English. And we will also."  
  
Mrs. Kaede give a small cough. Ms. Tsubaki somehow noticed (Mrs. Kaede is not very far away from her) and stop talking about her lesson on English Literature. "Well, anyways, you guys already get the picture. So. I'm sure all of you have already have the paper to fill in what language you will like to study this year. So. fill it in and then give it back to the teachers on your way out. Alright then. Thank you."  
  
She slid off into the corner where Souta and I were standing timidly, accompanied by Mr. Totousai and Mr. Nobunaga. She smiled at me and I, trying very hard, answer back her smile.  
  
"You will be the new student the heads had been talking about, yes?" She seemed to be a nice woman. I relaxed a bit.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"And your names will be?"  
  
"Souta Higurashi." Souta said before me.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." I continued. Ms. Tsubaki raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Higurashi is it? The famous Higurashi family?" I blushed. I wish people will stop questioning about my family. My old school never make such a big fuss about it, well, probably because all of them already get used to it.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Well, I don't think you have received the paper to choose what language you will study right? So. here." She handed Souta and I a piece of paper that have the languages on one side and then small boxes on the other side.  
  
I quickly take out my pen and tick 'Japanese'. I realized Souta chose French. I leaned over,  
  
"Souta, what's the purpose of choosing French? We've studied that already with our French tutor." Souta shrug.  
  
"I'd probably get good marks on the things I already know."  
  
I open my mouth to argue but I'm not the only one.  
  
"Taking French, Higurashi?" Ms. Tsubaki smiled. "That's one of the hardest languages there is. And also Japanese is it?" she smiled at me too. I was about to say yes when the thing I had been dreading came without any warning.  
  
"So. why don't we welcome the new students?" Mrs. Kaede said to the whole school. She then look at both of us and said, "Please come here." I don't want to go there, I don't want to go there, I don't want to go there. I look around and noticed Souta looking horror-struck too.  
  
Without thinking, I pushed him to the front. He gulped and look at me with the worst furious face I've ever seen. But he was already on a place where the whole school can see him. And I was surprised to hear the whole school applauding him. This school does know manners after all. He walk slowly to Mrs. Kaede who handed him the mike. He took it with shaking hands.  
  
He didn't speak for a few moment. I saw Mrs. Kaede poke him on his side. He came back to his senses.  
  
"Uh. hi." He said, squeakily. "My name is Souta. I. I'm 11 years old. I'm supposed I'll be in the 4th grade. Uh." he look around at Mrs. Kaede and then came back to face the school. "Uh. I came from a small town near Tokyo. uh. which is where we are right now. and um. uh. I think that's all!"  
  
Without warning, he handed Mrs. Kaede the mike and ran off to my corner. The last part of his speech was dreadful, but I know mine will be worse. I hid behind a curtain.  
  
I can hear one student shouted "He didn't even tell us his last name!!!"  
  
And Mrs. Kaede had answered something like "No worries. His sister will be next, I'm sure she will explain more. So. why don't you come here, sister of Souta?" I had a feeling she wouldn't call me by my name so that my speech will be longer.  
  
I look around to see if anyone know where I was hiding. To my horror, there stood Ms. Tsubaki who smiled at me and started to push me to the center of the gym. I tried to fight her back with all my might but I can't.  
  
I was then visible.  
  
Mrs. Kaede smiled at me and walk over and pulled me with an amazing strength for a woman her age. I can hear the whistles of the students of this school. What a lack of manners, I thought as my face grew red. Before I know it, I've received the mike.  
  
"Just take it easy." Mrs. Kaede whispered at me. I don't think my voice will work. But I have to give it a try or I'm stuck here for the rest of my life.  
  
"Uh. hi. I. my. my name is. is Kagome Hi. Higurashi." As I expected, the whole school break into uncomfortable whispers. I glance at Mrs. Kaede, who poke me on my side again.  
  
"Uh. so. I'm. I'm 15 years old and will be in the 11th grade. Uh. yeah. on my old school, I was allowed to skip a grade because of. of my scores."  
  
More murmurs. I quickly wish I hadn't said that.  
  
"Uh. I think. think that will be all." But before I can turn around and leave, a voice out of nowhere shouted,  
  
"What dormintory are you staying on? And what room number?" There was a lot of laughter. I wish I can just ignore it, but I noticed that the mike is still in my hand so I have no choice.  
  
"Dormitory number 2, which is. uh, Lotus. if I'm not mistaken. And. room number 10." I hand over the mike as fast as I can and walk without glancing at the school.  
  
~*~*~*~* 15 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
I hide my head with my fluffly pillow. I know Sango will be here any momment soon. I don't care. This school sucks. It's horrible. It's mean. It's embarassing. I wish I'm back in my hometown, where I can be with my friends. All of them understand me perfectly. All of them welcome me with open hands. I like it there. I hate it here.  
  
There came a knock on my door. I was surprised. Why will Sango knock on her own door? That is until I noticed out of the voice outside of my door that she is not alone. I heard a click of a key being used and Sango come in, alone. Her friends must have waited outside.  
  
"Kagome? Is it alright if I bring my friends here?" Sango asked. "Kagome. are you alright?" My head is still under the pillow. I take the pillow off.  
  
"Oh yes. I'm alright. And. you don't have to ask my permission. Just bring your friends in. I don't care, really. I don't care much about anything now." I bury my head on the pillow again. I can hear Sango sighed and open the door.  
  
Was I surprised to hear the voices of boys!!! I slid the pillow out of my head again. And Sango's friends are boys! The same one in her photo- frames.  
  
"That's your new roomie huh? I didn't get to see her up close back on the gym. No wonder the older guys whistled when they saw her." The pony-tailed guy said. The silver haired one shot back,  
  
"Right, here we go again. Miroku, don't tell me you're trying to get this girl now that you are dumped by whoever that 9th grade girl is."  
  
Sango also glared at the so-called-Miroku-guy.  
  
"She's my new roomie and she's a nice person too. Don't you dare make her feel annoyed because of you!"  
  
"I won't make her feel annoyed! You always know where to make someone's feeling stab, don't you Sango?" Miroku sighed. Sango turned over at me.  
  
"Kagome. These are my friends. This perverted person is Miroku." She pointed at the black hair guy, who smiled and waved at me. I blushed again and bury half of my face on my pillow, so that Sango and the others can only see my eyes.  
  
"And that guy over there, the one beside Miroku," she pointed at the silver hair boy, "is Inu Yasha."  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
I really got nothing to say. Oh yeah, on Chapter 4, Naraku will pop out--- uh. I think he will. Anyways, please review. Please, please, please, please, please. I was sooooooooo happy the moment I read my reviews (they're only 5 right now.) I jumped around my computer and sing some weird songs. Har har har, so . you get the idea of how happy I am.  
  
RogueRebel, you're so kind (har har har) reviewing to me twice! Thanks thanks thanks so much! Bye!!! 


	4. Chp 4: Straight On Top Of Me

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER** I don't own Inu Yasha and the others. but I do wish I will. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 4 ~ STRAIGHT on TOP of ME!!! *~*~*~*~  
  
I observed Sango's friends closely. All of them look like nice people.  
  
"Kagome?" I heard Sango speak, so I turned over and look at her instead.  
  
"We're going to the mall now and we are thinking. would you like to come?"  
  
I couldn't believe what I just heard. I didn't know there's someone in this school that is kind enough to ask me to go out with them this soon.  
  
"So. you wanna go?"  
  
"If. if you guys don't mind."  
  
"Oh, absolutely! It will be a pleasure to have someone as pretty as you to accompany us to go window-shopping." Miroku said.  
  
Sango and Inu Yasha's punch landed on him without warning. Surprisingly, Miroku is still able to stand up! Guess he's used to that.  
  
"That is so embarrassing!" Inu Yasha shouted. "You're humiliating our friendship!"  
  
"What did I do? What did I do?" Miroku wailed, in a babyish voice.  
  
"If you, as my friend, is that humiliating, then what will the people think about Sango and me?" Inu Yasha counter back. I tried to hold back my laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~* 15 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll take you around the school some other time." Sango explained. I smiled. Sango reminded me of my old friends.  
  
"Oh, that will be Inu Yasha's and Miroku's building. It's called the Eagle. You know, our building is called the Lotus, right?" I nodded.  
  
We have to walk to the parking place and therefore, we did get to pass a few of the school's buildings. When we had walk around 5 minutes, something caught my eye. It is a very beautifully carved fountain. It showed a man that is looking up into the skies, a woman, who is hugging the man with a relaxed face, a girl, who is sitting down and reading a book, and a boy who stand leaning against the girl.  
  
"That is the symbol of this School. The man, who is the father, resembles the Courage. The woman, who is the mother, resembles the Love. The girl, who is the sister, resembles Family and Hope. And the boy, who is the brother, resembles Friendship. That is why this school is named School of Four Souls." Sango explained.  
  
I nodded. Now, the school seemed a lot more clearer to me.  
  
When we finally reached the parking place, I noticed my Ferrari car was parked right in the front of the door. My new friends, who was already trying to remember where did they park their cars, suddenly walk towards my car.  
  
"Wow." breathed Miroku, "this is some car."  
  
"Yeah. I wonder who own it?" Sango asked in awe. I felt my face go red. I'm not going to tell them this thing belongs to me, I said to myself. "Sesshoumaru almost bought this kind'a car, you know?" Inu Yasha said, also leaning over to look at my car.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, eh?" Miroku repeated. "That brother of yours." suddenly, the sound of kids came through our heads.  
  
"Sis!" All of us turned around. I was surprised, very surprised, to see Souta sitting in a silver Audi car. But he wasn't the one who had called me, because he was also surprised to see me here. Instead, Sango replied,  
  
"No wonder I can't find my car!" she shouted to the boy, no older than Souta, who was driving the car.  
  
"Sorry Sis, but we wanna go to that new game station. I've also got a new friend, he's name is Souta! So. I've got'a borrow your car. Bye!" Sango's brother drove off. Sango turned around.  
  
"So. we can't use my car, huh? And."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I don't have any car, so." Miroku started.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You do have a car that is right now being repaired somewhere in Japan." Inu Yasha said. "How in the world you can survive that crash." he added.  
  
"Say I was a lucky drunk man, alright?" Miroku said.  
  
"Forget about Miroku's car." Sango said, "I don't like to sit in the back when one of you drives," she pointed at Inu Yasha and Miroku, "and I don't have my car, so why don't all of us use Inu Yasha's car, but I'm the one that's driving?"  
  
"Heck, no!" Inu Yasha shouted. "That will be embarrassing! A girl driving and the boy sitting in the back? I've never seen anything like that!"  
  
They quarrel for a few minutes. Sango said something like going into a hospital if Inu Yasha drive in a bad mood and Inu Yasha said something about a man's pride and Miroku insisting that his car is in Kyoto. In the end, I let myself speak.  
  
"Uh. we can use my car." I started. The three of them stop quarreling.  
  
"You didn't say!" Sango shouted at once.  
  
"Why did you have to wait this long for? We've wasted 30 minutes of our precious free time!" Inu Yasha shouted after Sango.  
  
"You can take me." Miroku began, but seeing the look from his other friends, "I mean, you can take Sango with you."  
  
"So. where's your car, Kagome?" Sango asked. "Do we have to walk far?"  
  
"No, actually. we're already standing beside it." I said quietly.  
  
"Oh, so this is your car?" Inu Yasha pointed at the black Mercedes beside my Ferrari, "oh, no, it couldn't be. It's Yura's."  
  
"Actually," I walk closer to my Ferrari, "this is my car." before I can even stop there were shouts of disbelief from the three of them. I blushed again. They don't have to make such a big fuss about it.  
  
~*~*~*~* 25 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
"This mall is so. huge!" I said in disbelief.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Agreed Sango. "Listen, I need to get some bucks from the bank, and I don't want all of you to come together with me."  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Well, every human being needs a time on their own. And I don't want any of you to come and see just how much money I have." She grinned an evil smile and left, promising she won't take very long.  
  
"I'll be off too." Miroku pointed out, "I've got a few things I need to sort out. You know, like finding out exactly where my car is." He grinned, "kidding! But, anyways, I'll be back in a jiffy! Stay where you are!"  
  
"Really!" Inu Yasha said beside me, "those guys will never change!" He looked around and went into a sport shop. I look over in surprise,  
  
"I thought Miroku told us to wait here!"  
  
"Never mind him. If he can't find me, he can call me."  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to stay here." I said. Inu Yasha shrug.  
  
"Up to you." I can't believe Sango make friends with a guy like this.  
  
I look at my watch. It's not even 5 minutes, yet it had seemed so long. Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha hadn't return. Gee, wish I know Sango's phone number. I take out my cell-phone absent-mindedly. Suddenly, my hand was grab by someone. I look up.  
  
There stood a guy. He have a long black hair, expressionless eyes, and an evil face. Suddenly, I can feel my heart beating wildly. Why? This person is. scary.  
  
"You are the new girlie, aren't you?" he said, his voice is also expressionless, yet somehow it is very scary.  
  
"You have quite a face." He continued, "I'm satisfied with it. Let's go then."  
  
"What. what are you doing? Let me go!"  
  
"Let you go? I can't do that. You are too good to be abandoned."  
  
"Wait! Let me go! I said. LET ME GO!!!" The people around us turned around to see what had happened. But most of them are students and none of them do anything to save me from this guy. That is. until someone came and slammed the crazy guy away from me.  
  
I quickly relaxed my hand. That guy's grip had been very painful.  
  
"Well, well, well, if isn't the dog-faced Inu Yasha."  
  
I look up. There stood Inu Yasha standing in a position as if he had just hit someone with enormous power. I look around and saw Sango and Miroku running towards me.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I. I don't know what happened." I turn my head to see Inu Yasha.  
  
"Naraku, how come I'm not surprised to see you forcing girls to go out with you?" Inu Yasha growled. That guy smiled.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I'm also not surprise to see you always trying to do the heroic job in saving the girls I have chosen." Naraku smirked. "Now. if you'll excuse me, I've got a few business to do with this beautiful lady."  
  
To my horror, he turned around and walk towards me! Miroku and Sango quickly stand in front of me.  
  
"Leave her, Naraku!"  
  
"You're not going to make her your next victim!" Sango declared.  
  
Victim? What is Sango talking about? I look at the three of them. Inu Yasha looked furious, Miroku look dead serious, and Sango had the most disgusted face I've ever seen.  
  
Naraku smiled his evil smile.  
  
"It's not as if I'm a criminal or something. It's not my fault that Kikyo chose me more than that dog-faced jerk. Now, if you don't mind, I've taken a liking to this girl. you know. I'll have to ask her out."  
  
He punch Miroku with such a force that he drop down to the ground. He then pushed Sango away so that she fall to the people behind her. I was left alone.  
  
Ooh, I wish my old boyfriend was here. I close my eyes tight. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I know it's not going to be good. Don't come nearer, don't come nearer, don't come nearer, don't come nearer! Please please please please please please please!  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
I slowly open my eyes, afraid of what I will see. But instead of seeing Naraku, again, Inu Yasha had stood in front of me.  
  
"Inu Yasha. how many times do I have to tell you, DON'T EVER GO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE WITH ME?!" Naraku hit Inu Yasha this time, who then landed on the floor, right beside me.  
  
I crawl to him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you alright?"  
  
"Move out of the way!" Inu Yasha shouted and he shoved me to the back. I slam to the ground. My ankle is so painful. I look at it, I wasn't surprised it bleed. I look up again, in time to see Inu Yasha being hit somewhere in the stomach and was flying towards me.  
  
I shielded my face with my hands and the next second, Inu Yasha had landed on me, STRAIGHT on TOP of ME!!!  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. that's one long chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I don't know if the fanfiction is right or not right now, so ---. Well, anyways, I'm just going to tell you why I put 'GREATLY NEED REVIEWS' in my summaries coz me and my bro are having a bet. Whoever wins get 35 bucks. SO., in order for me to win, I have to get a lot of reviews (I won't mention how many coz then my bro will call me names) and then I will win!!! But if I lose. you people will pay!  
  
Har har har, I'm just kidding. But, I do wish you people will help. Thanks!  
  
P.S = I love ya all people! Thanks for reviewing! 


	5. Chp 5: A Talk With Sango

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** This Shin guy don't own Inu Yasha  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 5 ~ A Talk With Sango *~*~*~*~  
  
Where am I? It's all very dark. I can't see a thing.  
  
"Hey, is she awake?"  
  
Who's that? Who's voice was that?  
  
"Miroku! Don't make such a fuss!"  
  
Hmm, whose voice is that now?  
  
"But I swear! See? Her eyes blinked again!"  
  
I can feel a couple people surrounding me. I tried to open my eyes. And when I did, everything turned clear. There stood Sango and Miroku beside me.  
  
I tried to sit up, but I find my foot hurt so much I stop. I look at my foot and realized the blood had not stopped.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" Suddenly, the memory came back to me. I quickly look around. There is no Naraku. I let out a breath of relief. And then I noticed I'm in my room.  
  
"How come I'm here?" I questioned.  
  
"Well, you were unconscious just now. So we decided to bring you home. We were just considering if you stay unconscious for another hour, we'll take you to the nurse's office. But then you woke up!" Sango said happily.  
  
"What happened to Naraku? And. where's Inu Yasha? Is he alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." Said a voice from the corner of my room. I glanced and realized Inu Yasha had been standing there all the time. He look kind'a weird.  
  
"Um, listen Kagome. Sorry, uh. and thank you." We both look at each other for a moment before Inu Yasha turned away.  
  
"Sorry?" I blinked, "sorry for what? And thank you for what?"  
  
Miroku was just about to open his mouth when Sango poke him in the ribs, making him stop dead in his tracks. Inu Yasha turned around again. I noticed he was blushing a little.  
  
"Well," he started, "first of all, sorry for pushing you around like that." I suddenly remembered when Inu Yasha had pushed me and made my ankle bleed. "And also for landing on you like that." He fell silent. I waited but he won't speak anymore.  
  
"So. what's the thank you for?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Well," he said slowly, "if I hadn't landed on you. well, I'm the one that'll be in the situation you are right now. So, uh, thanks." He quickly turned away. I can tell Sango or Miroku had persuaded him to say those things he just said to me.  
  
"Hey, what time is it?" Miroku asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Sango shouted, looking at her watch, "it's already 8:23 p.m. you guys should go back to your dormitory! The inspector will come soon! Go, hurry!"  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha quickly walk towards to the door. Just when Inu Yasha was about to leave, our eyes meet. Inu Yasha blushed. I blushed too. He turn his head and then walk together with Miroku.  
  
"That was a close one." Sango sighed. I turned around and look at her. She was sitting on the side of her bed.  
  
"What was?" I asked stupidly. Sango looked at me.  
  
"Didn't you read the 7 rules of Four Souls?"  
  
"Four Souls?" I asked again.  
  
"The school's nickname." She explained patiently. "But anyway, if a boy wants to go to a girl's dormitory or a girl wants to go to a boy's dormitory they have to."  
  
"Oh yeah," I interrupted, "I was about to ask you that. How come boys can go to girls' dormitories?"  
  
"I was just about to explain that."  
  
"Oh, sorry," I blushed, feeling how noisy I must be.  
  
"Well anyway, if a boy wants to go to a girl's dormitory or a girl wants to go to a boy's dormitory they have to go back to their own dormitory by 8:30 p.m. To make sure every student follow the rule, one of the teachers will come and inspect us at the promised time. If the teacher found out any student who disobeyed the rule, they'll get severe punishments."  
  
I look at my watch. It's already 8:25 p.m. The teacher is bound to come any moment now. I then noticed something. My ankle. It hurt so much! Sango seemed to notice I was looking at my bleeding ankle because she said,  
  
"Ooh, does it hurt, Kagome? Here, I'll give a few bandages." She walk towards her wardrobe and begin to dig for her bandages. She seemed to have a difficulty to find (I don't think Sango is the type to get injured a lot) the bandages. When she did managed to find it, the door opened suddenly, and Ms. Tsubaki came in, quickly glancing around the room, without even knocking!  
  
"What are you doing?" she said, eyeing Sango suspiciously.  
  
"Getting some bandages for Kagome."  
  
"Kagome? Bandages?" Ms. Tsubaki turned around and she seemed to only notice me then, because she then smiled. "Oh, Higurashi! So your roommate is Sango?" I nodded. Ms. Tsubaki turned to look at Sango again.  
  
"What do you mean bandages, Sango?" Sango sighed and pointed at my bleeding ankle. Ms. Tsubaki let out a gasp.  
  
"Oh dear! It's blood! Well, anyways, I see you are not hiding any boys in here. Well, I'll be off then! Um, Higurashi, dear, if it. you know. gets worse, please go to the nurse's office. Alright then, girls." She then quickly walk through the door. I laugh, I never see a teacher afraid of seeing blood. Sango laughed too as she begin to cut the bandages and cover my wound. I smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Sango."  
  
She almost finished putting the medicine and bandages around my ankle when she looked up at me with that innocent face. Her mouth was slightly opening.  
  
I continue to smile at her. She then smile to me in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~* 2 HOURS LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango said the moment both of us were already tuck in comfortably in our blankets.  
  
"Huh?" I said, staring at the ceiling. I'm not sure I can sleep well tonight, this is, after all, my first day. It's been a very very very very very very very very very very long day. (A/N Wow, I can't believe it took 5 chapters! Har har har, sorry. I promise the following days will not be this long. Okay?)  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea that you told the whole school where you sleep." Sango said.  
  
"Oh." I said quietly. "I know that. But I can't help it. I can't just run away at that time."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Just don't bring a lot of guys in our room." Sango joked.  
  
Both of us laughed. And then silenced followed.  
  
"Hey Sango."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come you're friends with Miroku and Inu Yasha? I mean. you don't. have any female friend?" I asked timidly.  
  
Sango lay quiet for a few moment. Then suddenly,  
  
"I used to have one. But she betrayed me, no, she betrayed all of us." I turned around to look at Sango.  
  
She was looking at the ceiling.  
  
"You know? Come to think of it, you're a bit like her you know, Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, most of the boys like her and she's all rich and pretty. She's just. totally popular and she can go grab the whole school's attention if she wants to, and she do that a lot." I felt as if my heart was stabbed.  
  
"I'm not that kind of person! I'm not even sure why the boys are all acting like that. And I don't think I'm that pretty. And I'm definitely not popular!" Sango chuckled.  
  
"Sango," I start again, "you've been sleeping alone for 2 weeks?"  
  
"Yeah" she still stare at the ceiling.  
  
"You're not. you know. uh. scared?"  
  
"I know you're not trying to say that, Kagome." Sango said. "I know you're trying to ask me whether I'm lonely or not." I was surprised. It's as if Sango can see straight through me.  
  
"Well. I cannot deny and say that I'm not lonely. But I'm quite used to that anyways. Last year, my roommate never talk to me. So, yeah."  
  
I look at Sango's eyes. Her stare seemed very distant.  
  
I was just about to end the conversation when Sango say something,  
  
"Kikyo" she whispered.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Kikyo. That's the girl who used to be my best friend and also my last year roommate." I stare at Sango. She had turned over so that I can only see her back.  
  
"Kikyo is as sly as a fox." Sango continued, I know she's trying to cover her anger "she pretended to be my friend when she is absolutely new in this school. But I know she also want another thing from me, she wants Inu Yasha." I coughed suddenly.  
  
"I. Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yes. You should know that he's quite popular. Soon, Kikyo was Inu Yasha's girlfriend. Their relationship didn't even last for 3 months, because then, Kikyo dumped Inu Yasha and went instead with Naraku."  
  
This time I choked. Naraku? With Inu Yasha's ex?  
  
"I know. It's hard to believe isn't it? But that's how it is." Then there was silence except for the soft ticking of the clock. Finally Sango said,  
  
"Kagome, tomorrow we have to wake up early. So, nighty night."  
  
"Alright. Night."  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Err - right, that's all. Thanks. Hope ya love it, it's the best I can do as a person who never really write a lot. ^_^; 


	6. Chp 6: The Perfect Student

~*~*~*~* Chapter 6 ~ The Perfect Student *~*~*~*~  
  
I can hear the soft ticking of the clock. I can hear the beautiful chirping of the birds. I can feel the gentle rustles of the wind. Aww, this is the greatest. This is very comfortable. But that's strange. Did I just hear the birds chirping? There's usually no voices like that in my room. Wait --- is this my room? Something tells me it isn't so. Then, where am I?  
  
I open my eyes slowly. This is not my room. I lay quiet in my position for a few seconds before the memory came back to me. I quickly turn around to look at Sango. She was still asleep, her cat curling up at the bottom of her bed. I look at the circular window, the sun was barely out yet and there are at least 5 birds singing already.  
  
I observe the clock. It's only 6:00 a.m. I jump out of bed. I need to prepare for my first day of school. I open my baggage. I quickly choose a white shirt that look really cute and a very long glistening black pants. I then take my shower (A/N taking a bath at 6:00 a.m. is no funny matter you guys!) and when I'm finished, I felt really refreshed.  
  
I then wonder what I should do next when I suddenly remember my school bag. I then put a dozen of new books and some other school things. When I had finished everything, I look over at the clock and noticed that it's already 7:00 a.m.  
  
I glance at Sango. She's still asleep. I wonder when does the school starts, and just then I notice a schedule in Sango's desk. I look at it. The school didn't start until 8:30, but then we have to go down to eat breakfast at 8:00 a.m. I wonder if I should wake Sango up, but decided to wait until later.  
  
By 7:45 however, Sango still did not wake up. I walk over to her bed and wake her up.  
  
"Uh? Who's that?" she groaned, the moment I called her name 5 times.  
  
"Sango wake up, it's Kagome. You're going to miss breakfast if you don't wake up."  
  
"What time is it?" she mumbled.  
  
"It's already 7:50 in the morning. You have to -" But before I can even finish, she suddenly jumped out of bed and look really hysterical.  
  
"7:50 in the morning? How come you didn't wake me up sooner? I should have known, I left my alarm off yesterday night!" She suddenly stop and look at me, "Wow Kagome! You look stunning!" I blushed.  
  
"What do you mean? These are ordinary clothes!"  
  
Sango smiled. "Anyways, you better help me get ready. You don't know how eating time is done in this school."  
  
~*~*~*~* 15 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
I see what Sango mean now, as I stand in front of the building (when the heads said 'canteen' I think they are being modest!). Every inch of the building seemed to have student in them. I check my watch again. It's hard to believe we're only late for less than 5 minutes! I can hear Sango sighed beside me as she began to 'hunt' for a free table even though that seemed impossible.  
  
"Sango, over here!" Sango and I turned around, and there was Miroku and Inu Yasha with some 3 other students sitting in a round table. Sango smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ayame." Sango replied.  
  
"Sango, who are these people?" I whispered to her.  
  
"No worries, I'll introduce you to them." We walk over to the table, "Hey guys, introduce yourself! Here's my new roommie, her name is."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, we know that." said a guy. I was stunned, how can he know me?  
  
"It's hard to ignore the conversation the whole school is talking Sango." Said the girl called Ayame.  
  
"Right! She's the center of every conversation of Four Souls yesterday afternoon." Said a girl with black hair. Sango and I didn't speak, Miroku smirked and Inu Yasha acted as if nothing has happened. Our eyes met and Inu Yasha blushed and turned away, scowling.  
  
"It's hard to ignore when a girl with a face like an angel came to this school." said the guy who had told Sango he know me. I hide my face, they just might burn right now.  
  
"Especially when she's a Higurashi." Added the black hair girl.  
  
"By the way, the name's Kouga." The guy said, he smiled at me proudly.  
  
"And I'm Ayame."  
  
"Yura." Said the black girl, with nothing but a small smile. Miroku then leaned forward.  
  
"You look fantastic! Man, I wish I can have a girlfriend as pretty as you are! Hey, will you accept if I ask you out, Kagome?"  
  
SMACK!!! CRUSH!!!  
  
"Hey! That hurt! What's up with you guys?" He look at Inu Yasha and Sango but then turned his head towards me again, "So then, Kagome? What food will you take? I'm taking special service for you."  
  
I wasn't surprised to see Sango and Inu Yasha hit him again. I turn around, only to let my jaw slipped. This isn't at all like a school building. This is a food court!  
  
~*~*~*~* 25 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
"Guess what? Kagome, you and I - have most of our classes together!" Miroku said the moment he had look at my schedule (Mrs. Kaede had run to me over at breakfast, that was a funny scene!). Sango suddenly smiled at me, I was surprised she didn't hit him.  
  
"That means you're also have most of your classes together with me and Inu Yasha. Oh" she said, observing my schedule, "except for religion and science. But, hey! You have science with Inu Yasha!"  
  
At that time, I swear I saw Inu Yasha smile the moment Sango said that, but that might just be my imagination.  
  
"Alright then, our first lesson will be Language Literature. I'm glad you've chosen Japanese too, Kagome!" Sango said.  
  
"What's so great about that?" Inu Yasha asked. I turned around at him, the smile had definitely been my imagination, I thought to myself.  
  
"Do you always start your day in a bad mood?" I asked.  
  
"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Inu Yasha looking at me, blush. The blush vanishes and was replaced with a scowl.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why I have to know someone this bad mannered!" I countered back.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, if you just won't -"  
  
In the end, Sango had to push me off while Miroku do the same thing to Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~* SOMETIME LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
So far, the day had gone on very well. After Language Literature (with Ms. Tsubaki of course), I have Math with Inu Yasha and the others. The teacher was an old, scary person who seemed to give lots of homework from I've heard. His name is Mr. Kumogashira.  
  
After math we have double history with a teacher that look as if she is so hopeless with the children that even a student decided to sleep in front of her, she wouldn't even have to the courage to do anything. Her name is Mrs. Muonna. After the first period of history, we have lunch (the other half of the history lesson will be continued after lunch).  
  
Right when the bell rang, Inu Yasha and Miroku run towards the door before the other students can even stand up.  
  
"They're going to get the best place for us! Oh, isn't that sweet?" Sango said as we walk slowly towards the 'Relax Pod' (that is what the students call the canteen.). I look around at Sango, who is she talking about? Miroku or Inu Yasha? As far as I'm concerned, none of those two are 'sweet'.  
  
A few minutes after that, we had reached the Relax Pod. As expected, the place was already full with students. Sango walk to the corner where all of the chairs are sofas (can you believe that?). All of them are filled, except one of them. There stood Inu Yasha and a guy who have the same silverish hair as his.  
  
Sango quickly run towards them, I following right behind her. Inu Yasha's word spread all over the building.  
  
"Get off Sesshoumaru, before I kick that fat head of yours!" There are a few gasps from the tables surrounding them.  
  
"My, my Inu Yasha. What can I ever do to make that mouth of yours clean?" The girls on the table giggled, they were eyeing Sesshoumaru happily.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked Sango. Sango didn't look very worried. I noticed Miroku look as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Oh, you wanna know everything about him?" Sango said, eyeing me slyly. I gulped.  
  
"No. why ask?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you might fallen in love in first sight or something." Sango grinned.  
  
"Of course not! I was just thinking why Inu Yasha was fighting with him so - uh, I don't know - um, normally I guess."  
  
"Well of course. That guy over there is Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha's older brother. From what the survey committee had said, he's the smartest kid in his grade, the handsomest person in this school, the sportiest guy, the most popular guy in the whole school, the most wanted boy for the whole girls in this school and also the neighboring schools, the coolest person ever--- wait did I forget something there? Oh yeah! He's also the most artistic guy.  
  
"Last year, he had 'grabbed' the English Award, Language Literature Award, History Award, Math Award, P.E Award, Most Responsible Student Award, and also the Science Award. (He didn't really grab them, you know that!). He's also the Representative for his grade." Added Sango.  
  
I blinked. He's all that at one time?  
  
"That's so."  
  
"So unlike Inu Yasha, I know." Sango finished for me with a laugh.  
  
Mean while, the fight of Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru still continue. Inu Yasha was looking furious while Sesshoumaru continue with his food.  
  
"You are stealing my place, jerk!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"Watch that mouth of yours, kid."  
  
"Move out of the way!" Inu Yasha hit Sesshoumaru in the face, only to find he wasn't there.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I will." Sesshoumaru said calmly, as he stand beside Inu Yasha with the speed of blinking eye. "You're lucky I'm done with my food. Fool around with that place as much as you want, Inu Yasha."  
  
He had been sitting alone on that table, but the moment he stand up, 5 tables around me were suddenly empty as the occupants followed Sesshoumaru with adoring eyes.  
  
Sango beside me were giggling, watching the students following him as if they're playing 'following the leader'. Sesshoumaru didn't even look back at them.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sango said beside me after she's done giggling, "did I forget to mention he's also the most toughest student in this school and the teacher's pet of every teacher in this school? --- And those supporters of his gave him a cool nickname, Sesshoumaru The Perfect Student. And when you know just how perfect Sesshoumaru is. who can blame them for calling him that?"  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Right. sorry for making Sess such a perfect student. But, actually, he's my favorite character in Inu Yasha, so - I just HAVE to make it that way! Har har har, **sigh** if only I can be like him - well, whatever. But - whatever. Anyways, Kikyo will probably -PROBABLY- come out in the next chaper. Thanks  
  
LOVE YA ALL! Thanks for the reviews 


	7. Chp 7: Second Day

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** Shin does not own Inu Yasha and co. **  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 7 ~ Second Day *~*~*~*~  
  
Yesterday was a great day, I thought to myself as I look up at the twilight sky into my second day of school. It's only 6:30 a.m. and Sango is still asleep. The morning wind is very refreshing since this school is located at the outskirts of Tokyo and there are a lot of mountains surrounding it.  
  
After a few minutes, I decided to take a bath (it's been kind of my habit to splash cold water into my face early in the morning). I walk proudly at my wardrobe. I had spent yesterday's afternoon together with Sango to clean and put all of my things in order. I open it and decided that blue will be a suitable color for today. I pull out my blue tank top and was surprised to find something slip out.  
  
I bent down and took it, it was the envelope that Mrs. Kaede had given to me on the very first day I was here. Inside it must be the 7 rules for this school. I open it. There was a list of rules. This was what I read:  
  
7 RULES OF THE SCHOOL OF FOUR SOULS  
  
#1. To all the students in School Of Four Souls, showing respect, manners, politeness, and friendliness is a must and you are to show these attitude to anyone in this school area, including fellow friends, teachers, roommate, staff members, guests, and also to the school building. Anyone who is caught without showing the asked attitude will receive severe punishments which is chosen by the people of authority.  
  
#2. Be responsible of your actions. Think about the things you will do and what things it will bring. You must never lie. Prove the things that will be necessary. Without any proof, the school staff members, teacher, or anyone in contact with your actions have the right to not believe you. Anything that make any student feel offended must be reported to the teachers. Any false information may cause suspension.  
  
#3. Before the school is over, boys may not stay/go in/to the girls' dormitories and the same will take place for the girls (may not go to the boys' dormitories). And boys also have to leave the girls' dormitories at 8:30 p.m. every weekdays. On weekends or holidays, boys' may stay until 9:30 p.m. The same will occur to the girls (going to the boys' dormitories). Students who wish to go out off the school grounds may not leave the neighborhood and must return at (weekdays) 8:00 p.m. and at weekends 9:00 p.m. An inspection will take place every (weekdays) 8:30 - 8:45 p.m. or at weekends 9:30 - 9:45 p.m.  
  
#4. Any student who is sick must go to the Nurse's Office. In order for any student to skip class, they need a letter describing their problems from people of authority, including teachers or staff members. Any student that have no letter or anything to describe their reason why they are not capable of going to their class will be ask to meet the headmaster/ headmistress.  
  
#5. Communication devices is strictly prohibited when school hours still take place. A teacher have the authority to take it from the student if they see it being use at the wrong time. Students who wish to call their parents may only do so after school or on the weekends/ holidays. Students also please inform their parents to cal only call you at the appropriate timing. If a parent has an urgent matter with their children, they may contact the school staffs first. Students who will use the school phone must inform the caretaker of their building.  
  
#6. Students must wear appropriate clothing at school hours. Nothing shorter than a 20 inch shorts/shirts is permitted. Clothes/shirts must cover the whole body. No bad words or pictures should be in your clothing. Students also have the responsibility to take care of their room. The caretaker will only clean your room once a month and will only clean your laundry if you bring it down to him/herself. When you give your laundry, you must be patient and any missing objects should be reported to the teachers.  
  
#7. Students that did not fulfill the rules of the School Of Four Souls will be given punishments worthy for their mistakes. When the punishment is already been stated, the student may argue. Parents are welcome to give comments, but the school will not change their punishments if they do not see the need of it. Suspension and other severe punishments will be discussed through the whole staff members and teachers.  
  
Wow, I thought to myself, whoever making these rules very - very clear. I walk towards my desk and put it in my empty desk (except if you count a few pencils and papers). I come back to my blue tank top and decided that I will like to put on my sparkly blue skirt. And so I take my bath.  
  
When I'm done, Sango is still asleep. But then, it was only 7:00. I grab my comb and began brushing my long, black hair. Right when I'm done, Sango's cat jumped to me and purred. I laughed quietly and began to pat it. It is so cute.  
  
RiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNG!  
  
I turn around. Sango was now rubbing her drowsy eyes as she began to search blindly for her alarm. When she did find it, she switched it off, roll on her bed, and sleep again! I jumped.  
  
"Sango! You don't want to be late again, do you?"  
  
"Kagome? Man, it's still 7~!" she mumbled.  
  
"I do think you should get ready though. your books are still scattered in your desk - "  
  
Sango suddenly sit in her bed, like a vampire, her hands stretched to the front, her eyes closed. She freaked me out for a sec there!  
  
"Wish you'd tell me sooner." She mumbled, not moving from her position. I think she's still asleep.  
  
Her cat purred in my lap. I pat it again, and again, and again. The cat's soft fur is very warm and comforting.  
  
"Her name is Kirara." I look up, Sango had finally opened her eyes, as she smile at her cat.  
  
"Kirara." I repeated. "That's a very nice name. Where did you get that name? And where did you get her from?" I said, as I brushed Kirara for the 40th time. Sango's smile faded.  
  
"Oh, I got her from my mom. Same with the name." I smile, wasn't aware of the mood change Sango just had.  
  
"Oh really? That's very cool. What's your mother like? Where is she? Together with your father?" Sango's hair covered her eyes.  
  
"Passed away." She said simply. I gasped.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
"It's alright, you don't have to be sorry."  
  
Sango jumped out of bed and began to stuff her books into her bag. There was a moment silence, even Kirara was silent. I walk slowly towards her. She was bending over, I've got a feeling she's trying to hide her eyes. I pat (I seemed to do that a lot, don't I?) her on the back and reach out for her hands.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sango turned around, her eyes watery, her mouth slightly open, as if she only saw me for the first time. She then turn her face into a smile.  
  
"What makes you think I'm not?"  
  
~*~*~*~* 1 HOUR LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
"You are as stunning as ever, Kagome." Miroku greeted me the moment we sit down. There was a new guy with a sweet face sitting beside Inu Yasha and Kouga. He smiled at me when I look at her and I blushed but smiled back.  
  
"I'm Hojou." He said, standing up. I also stand up.  
  
"I'm Kagome." He smiled at me.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"So what's breakfast gonna be?" Kouga asked the whole table. Sango had explained to me that they always take turn to take others orders, but it will take two people every turn cause it's hard to take everyone's order and buy them quickly. I guess this was Kouga and Hojou's.  
  
When they're gone, Inu Yasha was sitting beside me, looking very grumpy.  
  
"Scoot over will you?" He growled at me when the food arrives. I turn my head.  
  
"I can't! This table is full!" That was obvious.  
  
"Well then, I didn't know girls like you can be so amazingly fat!" He puffed.  
  
Normal girls would have been stabbed at the heart, because Ayame and Yura had gasped when Inu Yasha said that to me. But I don't find that insulting, rather, a challenge for a fight.  
  
"Maybe I'm not the one that's fat. Maybe you are!" Sango giggled beside me.  
  
"What's up with you, wench? Looking for a fight?"  
  
"Ooh, guys, who is Inu Yasha talking to? Coz, as far as I know, there's no wench in this table." I countered coolly, putting on butter to my toast. Inu Yasha stab his own toast.  
  
"You wanna know? Well, the wench is sitting in front of me, and she didn't even bother to-"  
  
"Oh, Ayame, I think he's talking about you." I said loudly. Ayame was sitting diagonally from Inu Yasha, who sit there, giggling. Inu Yasha's face turned red with anger, he glare at me, I glare back at him. Finally he stuck his toast in his mouth and stormed off.  
  
"What's the matter with that guy?" I asked angrily at Miroku, who was sitting beside Sango. He smiled. He leaned over and whispered at Sango, but just loud enough so that I can hear.  
  
"Tell ya guys later. It has something to do with Kikyo."  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Once upon a time, there's a person named Shin. Shin is not able to speak or write anything, because he/she is blind and deaf. So, this will end here! Har har har, bye.  
  
PS = Thanks for Hokuto, Ix Kara xI (that's a nice name!), Evil Bunnies, and the others! Thanks for the reviews! LOVE YA! 


	8. Chp 8: Am I Inu Yasha's Girlfriend?

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** Hmmm, if I own Inu Yasha I'll be making the MANGA not the fanfic! And I'll be RICHER THAN THIS! **  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 8 ~ Am I Inu Yasha's Girlfriend? *~*~*~*~  
  
"You see, we were just walking down to the Relax Pod when suddenly Kikyo floats into us." Miroku began.  
  
I had imagined Kikyo to be a girl with a proud, cruel face that always smile menacingly. I also had imagined her to wear tight outfits and a lot of makeup. I have to hold back my laughter to imagine a girl like that floating around.  
  
We were standing in front of our classroom (the next subject is Religion taught by a teacher named Tatarimokke).  
  
"Well, you know what Inu Yasha will react if he saw Kikyo." Miroku told Sango, "He goes real crazy as if he wanted to kill her (har har). So he went after Kikyo who was, of course, crowded with her gang. Just when he was near enough, Naraku came and Kikyo kiss him (wow.!). Well, Inu Yasha was real angry, if I wasn't there, I bet anything that those three will start a fight again."  
  
Sango turn around,  
  
"Oh, I thought there was something new. Yet it is just that kind of stuff again."  
  
"What? Those kind'a things happened all the time? No wonder he's such a grumpy person - " I started.  
  
"Who is?" A voice suddenly said. The three of us turned around. It's Inu Yasha.  
  
"Where have you been?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nowhere" he replied.  
  
"Right" Sango smirked. Inu Yasha glance at me, since I'm not in the mood to fight again, I decided to ignore it.  
  
~*~*~*~* 3:40 P.M. (SCHOOL IS JUST FINISHED) *~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku, Sango, Inu Yasha, and me were all walking around the school, trying to decide whether we should go the mall today. Sango insisted that we shouldn't because we have some homework to do. Inu Yasha said it's okay and that they have to go to the mall for refreshing. Miroku is quiet. And I'm just not in the mood.  
  
"We can go and then go back at 5! Then we'll do some homework together (so that's its faster) and then we'll go down to the Relax Pod at 7 to eat dinner!" Inu Yasha said to me.  
  
"I'm just not in the mood to go the mall, alright?" I said.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"Think, Inu Yasha." Miroku finally said something, "What had happened to Kagome the time she went to the mall?" Inu Yasha open his mouth and then close it again.  
  
"But nothing happened to her!" He finally said.  
  
"Getting unconscious on the first day of school, that's nothing?" Sango said, defending me.  
  
"She's only unconscious because she's weak!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Wrong! She's unconscious because you pushed her twice and then you landed on her!" Sango said. Miroku nodded. Inu Yasha blushed.  
  
"But that's just because that stinking Naraku is there -"  
  
"Somebody mentioned my boyfriend's name?" The four of us turned around. There stood 3 girls with the similar cruel expression on their faces. The one who stand in the middle step forward with the most scary smile I've ever seen.  
  
"Kikyo" Inu Yasha breathed beside me. Eh? That's Kikyo? I thought to myself. She's so much like my imaginary Kikyo.  
  
"Oh, it's no other than Inu Yasha." Kikyo smiled to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Oh, how I've missed you -" Kikyo began to make a movement as if she wanted to hug Inu Yasha, but Sango and Miroku pulled him away. Kikyo look at the two of them, her smile fading.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" she snapped.  
  
"Saving our friend for a banshee." Sango replied.  
  
"A banshee?" Kikyo sneered, "But I think your friend, Inu Yasha, wanted to be hug from this girl you called a banshee."  
  
"I don't!" Inu Yasha shouted. Kikyo turned to face him, who was tangled up with Miroku.  
  
"You don't? Oh, never lie to your heart. I can see so clearly. You still want me to be your girlfriend, don't you?" Kikyo sneered. Inu Yasha look so weird, but he said.  
  
"No I don't! That's why I already have a new girlfriend!" Kikyo stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"Girlfriend? Where?" One of her friends said.  
  
"Right here!" He pushed his hands away from Miroku and grab my hands.  
  
[-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --]  
  
WHAT? MY HANDS? AM I INU YASHA'S GIRLFRIEND?  
  
Miroku also look at him and me. Sango's mouth opened wide. Kikyo and her gang all stare at me. Inu Yasha pushed Miroku off and then pulled me towards him. I blushed so red.  
  
"She is my new girlfriend!"  
  
Kikyo suddenly laughed.  
  
"You're attacking a new student already, Inu Yasha? I see she's rich and all, but I didn't know your heart can be bought with money!" she laughed shrilly.  
  
"New student?" Inu Yasha muttered and then look at me, the moment he did so, his jaw dropped lower than Sango's.  
  
"How come it's you?" he whispered, "I thought I grabbed Sango's hand! Not yours!" This time, I blushed with fury. I whispered back to him.  
  
"What do you mean? You know Sango is over there!" But we don't have time to argue.  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha! We shall see about this new girlfriend of yours." Kikyo stared at me, so scarily that I grabbed Inu Yasha's hand tight (at that time, I forgot that it was Inu Yasha, alright?). Kikyo moved forward towards me.  
  
"What do you want?" Inu Yasha growled. He let go of my hand and move in front of me. I look at him, is he going to protect me? Kikyo did not answer, but she continue to walk towards us.  
  
"Kikyo, I don't think you should do that." Said another friend of hers.  
  
"Shut up, Kanna." The other said. "If Kikyo wants to show some - "  
  
"Kagura," the girl called Kanna said calmly, "Naraku will be angry. Kikyo promised him to meet him at 4 at the mall-" Kikyo stop in her tracks. She look back at her friends.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, Kanna." I can tell she didn't mean what she had just said. She turned around to face me again.  
  
"You are lucky, Higurashi. But I will get you some other time." Then she left.  
  
~*~*~*~* 15 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
We were all sitting down in Inu Yasha and Miroku's room. It is almost the same for the girls but they don't have the circular window (they have a boring square glass window with a curtain) and the wallpaper is different and also this room is very - very - very messy. We were all sitting quietly. Suddenly, Miroku and Sango laughed, at the same time!  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked, even though I already know the answer.  
  
"It's a mistake, alright?" Inu Yasha continued after me. The fact that he had told Kikyo that I'm his girlfriend is of course the thing that made Miroku and Sango laughing until they fall from the bed that they use for sitting.  
  
"It's a mistake! He said it's a mistake!" Miroku howled with laughter, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Ha ha - I didn't know you know you guys - haha- have the kind'a re- relationship!" Sango wailed as she tried to stop her tears. Both Inu Yasha and me blushed.  
  
"I didn't know anything until Inu Yasha stupidly grab my hands and said I'm his girlfriend!" I defended myself.  
  
"I was just trying to make that wench quiet! I thought I grabbed Sango's hand, not hers!"  
  
"You wanted to grab my hand?" Sango laughed, "That's a bad excuse, you know very well I was in your left, and you grab Kagome on the right!" She hid her red face with Miroku's pillow, but her laughter is still unstoppable.  
  
"I didn't know Inu Yasha. Is that your way to ask a girl out?" Miroku laughed so hard, he was crying his eyes out.  
  
And guess what? The two of them didn't stop laughing until I finally decided to do our homework. And that is a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmm..................................................................... reviews. Reviews? Yeah, reviews. Please give me REVIEWS! Har har har. FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE TIME, I'M FORCING YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME REVIEWS! HAR HAR HAR HAR , only joking. For all of those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! By the way, I'm STUCK in the hospital! Getting injections is NOT FUN! ^~  
  
Lavinia1 = Thanks so much for the review! Yep, I'll probably put more of Totousai in the story ^_^;  
  
Sketchor = Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, thanks! HAHAHAHAHAHAH (you get the joke)  
  
Sequel = Hmmmmmmmm, nice meeting you! Thanks for the story!  
  
Assasin-Rei = Hey, thanks so much! You updated TWICE! 


	9. Chp 9: The Uncertain Fight

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** (right hand held up high) Never have I proclaimed that I owned Inu Yasha and co. I am just a stupid person who tries to release his crazy imagination. (right hands put down) ^^ That's a swear, huh/?  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 9 ~ The Uncertain Fight *~*~*~*~  
  
A month had passed by since I first stay in the School Of Four Souls. It's already the month of September. And I found it surprising that I didn't miss my mom as much as I thought. Of course, I do miss her, but I can still live without her.  
  
"Kagome?" I turned around.  
  
"Were you listening?" Oops! Sango had been talking to me about after school activities. We were now sitting in Relax Pod (it's lunchtime), comfortably in the sofas. And it had happened only to be the four of us, so we have a lot of space. I don't know where the others had gone to.  
  
"Sorry Sango, I was lost in thought. What were you saying again?" Sango sighed,  
  
"I was just thinking, what sports I should take, and should it be teams or individuals. Last year I took the individuals and it's real fun. So -"  
  
"Exactly what sports are you willing to take this year, Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know so I'm asking Kagome." She said, she then return to me. "So then, Kagome?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know. How does the individuals work anyway? Does that mean they only accept one student -"  
  
"Of course not!" Inu Yasha cut in, "that just means that when there is a competition, it is a competition between one on one. Teams meant that you are competing with a team."  
  
"And if you're not interested," Miroku continued, "you don't have to participate in any of them."  
  
"Yes, that's how it works." Sango said to me. She smiled, "What do you want to take, Kagome?"  
  
"What's the choices again?"  
  
"For teams they have basketball, soccer, field hockey, baseball, and volleyball. For individuals they have marathon running, swimming, tennis, equestrian, and archery." Miroku replied as he sipped through his can of coke.  
  
"Uh, maybe I'll take archery because -"  
  
"You better not, Kagome!" Sango said quickly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kikyo always take archery from year to year." Sango warned. Since the first time I met Kikyo I had already have 8 more fights with her.  
  
"Oh, that's alright then." I said in a dignified voice. I really hate that girl now, because she had put lots of bad rumors about me.  
  
"Kikyo's real good, she always won the school's competitions. Even when we're competing with other schools." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"And you're proud." I snapped. Anything that deals with Kikyo is making me touchy these last few days since the time she shouted to the whole school that I am trying very hard to get together with Inu Yasha so that I can use him. Inu Yasha blushed.  
  
"O - of course not! Why should I? I hate that girl!"  
  
"Doesn't sound like it."  
  
"What's up with you? Looking for a fight?"  
  
"No" I said simply.  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No I'm not, you're the one that's showing off what your girlfriend can do."  
  
"She is not my girlfriend! And you're the one that started all of it!"  
  
"No I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Shut up, I'm tired of this conversation!"  
  
"No - you shut up!"  
  
"Argh, whatever!" I turn my head towards Sango again, ignoring the grumpy looking Inu Yasha "I'm going to take archery."  
  
"And I'm just glad you chose that." A voice from my back suddenly said. I turned around and there is none other than Kikyo and Naraku.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly stand up and look at Naraku with disgust.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" He growled. Miroku had already started to pull Inu Yasha back to his seat. Naraku smirked.  
  
"Does it concern you, dog-faced boy?" This time, Sango stands up.  
  
"You better leave or else-"  
  
"Or else what, wench?" Kikyo smirked at Sango. "You're just so ugly I don't know how to describe how you look other than---"  
  
And then she walk towards Sango and then she slapped her! Inu Yasha break free from Miroku and looked so furious. Miroku was too shocked to even care what Inu Yasha did. His face is full of hatred as he began to look at Sango's cheek with concern. Sango looked as if she's trying to recall what Kikyo had just done. I quickly stand up and walk quickly towards Kikyo and do what my heart tells me to do.  
  
I slap Kikyo back, as hard as I can. This time it's her time to look shocked. Her cheek was turning quite purple from my slap. I gritted my teeth.  
  
"I just know how to describe a girl like you. Let me give you a hint. It starts with 'b' and ends with an 'ch'." Kikyo stared hard at me, while her hands rubbed her purple cheek. Naraku was eyeing me dangerously. I smiled evilly at them both. "And if you ever slap any of my friends, especially Sango, I will pay it back for them!"  
  
I turned over to look at Inu Yasha and the others. They were all staring at me in awe. I smiled happily at all of them.  
  
"Come on then, let's go. There's no use wasting our time with morons like them." I began to walk towards them when suddenly Inu Yasha jumped towards me.  
  
"Watch out, Kagome!" I turned around. Just in time to be pushed by Inu Yasha, in time to see Inu Yasha took the full-blow from Naraku, in time to see Inu Yasha being slammed to the ground.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" I shouted, and hurried over to him. "Are you alright?" He turned and smiled at me. I can feel myself blushed and my heart pounded. He just protected me. Inu Yasha had just protected me from Naraku. And then I gasped, Inu Yasha's lips were bleeding.  
  
"I'm alright, don't worry." He then turned and look at Naraku instead.  
  
"What a coward! Attacking a weak girl from the back." Inu Yasha stand up and he rubbed the blood from his lips. "Why don't you choose somebody your own size?" Naraku smirked.  
  
"Yeah? And what makes you think you'll be the one I choose? You think you are - what did you say - the same size as I am?"  
  
"I don't know about him, but I think I surely will be greater than you, Naraku." This time, a very dignified and calm voice spoke out of nowhere. I looked and saw none other than - Sesshoumaru. Wait, Sesshoumaru?  
  
Naraku's smirk was gone suddenly. But then it was replaced by a new one.  
  
"What brings you here, sissy?" (A/N Seriously if Naraku ever say that to Sesshoumaru. I'll track him down and KILL him! ^.^) Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change.  
  
"I've received information from Jyaken, our caretaker, that you have been bullying - a girl named - Rin." Naraku's smile widened.  
  
"And your problem will be?" He asked. In less than a second, Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red, but then it turned back to normal again. Wait, maybe that would just be my hallucination.  
  
"Naraku." Sesshoumaru curtly said and in a speed faster than a blinking eye, he was already in front of him, his arms raised in a position to slam someone.  
  
"Ahem, what's the problem here?" That was the voice of --- Mr. Totousai. And with that, Naraku was set to detention. And I'm glad to say --- only Naraku.  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~ Alright, there are just a few things I need to say. First of all, I will change my pen-name. You know about the new Fanfiction rule right? It says no DOUBLE name,. so, since Shin was taken already (*sniff*sniff*) I've changed it to ASURAN ZARA! That's the name of my favorite character in Gundam Seed (da newest Gundam if ya guys didn't know!).  
  
Second, I will remove chapter 4. So, my stories will go down by ONE CHAPTER. If you are wondering, Chapter 4 is unnecessary ^.^  
  
Third, it just seemed that I can never win the bet I have with my bro (the one with the reviews stuffs) AND IT'S ALL YA GUYS' FAULT . (uhm, I shouldn't have said that, I was just kidding ^.^) soooooooo, now I can't go and buy that anime DVD I was DYING to buy (*hiks*hiks). But if I WIN (*please God, please God*) I promise that I will email each and every one of you and say thanks! 6_6 (face it, I'm desperate!)  
  
FOURTH --- THANKS FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED!  
  
Sequel = hmm, three times? LOVE YA! Ya should review to me 30 TIMES, dude!  
  
VioletRose4 = yeah, Inu Yasha's stupid at the last chapter ^.^  
  
CraziAznGirl = you find that funny? Seriously? I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
And for all of those Anonymous reviewers, appreciate it! Wish you can give me your names though ^.^  
  
THANKS AND LOVE YA ALL! Sorry this AUTHOR is such a blabber mouth -_-; 


	10. Chp 10: Irresistible Imagination

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** Did you really think I own Inu Yasha? You did? YOU DID? Hmph, people are soooooooo weird... coz I DON'T OWN INU YASHA!  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 10 ~ Irresistible Imagination *~*~*~*~  
  
One lovely day on the end of September. (A/N I'm just telling ya guys the date! I'm not going to make this one of those - well, whatever, enjoy the story!)  
  
"Class, please settle down! Get together with your partner and begin your work!" Mr. Goshinki, the science teacher, said.  
  
It was science class and the class had just been divided into pairs to work on a project (remember, on science, I'm together with Inu Yasha only, okay? Sango's off with Miroku on their other lesson. A/N= Kagome's happy about it, I'm telling ya ^&^). I looked around and saw that Inu Yasha was fighting his way to sit beside me. I can't help but to smile. He looked soooooooo cute with his red shirt (he didn't buttoned up the buttons) and baggy jeans.  
  
"What are you smiling at, wench?" He smirked. I didn't even noticed he was already sitting beside me. I sighed.  
  
"When will you ever stop calling me that?" I asked, as I begin to take out my science notebook. Beside me, Inu Yasha just laughed. Man, his laugh is soooooooo warm and --- KAGOME! GET BACK TO YOUR SENSES! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? But he's sooooooooooo irresistible! AAAARGH!!!  
  
"Oi, are you crazy?" Inu Yasha shot me back to earth again. I blushed.  
  
"No I'm not. So, since we're partners, you have to follow my orders, get it?" I ordered him.  
  
"Fine, fine whatever. Just make sure I get the easy jobs. What are we supposed to do anyways?" I sighed again. Typical Inu Yasha. I wonder where his mind went when the teacher was explaining.  
  
"Do you ever pay attention to what the teacher teach you, Inu Yasha?" I asked desperately. He smirked again. Man, I love his smirk. They are soooooooo full of confidence. KAGOME? WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe my mind was trying to guess whether you'll be my partner or not." He said. I blushed. DID HE JUST SAY THAT? Inu Yasha blinked at me, and then, as if he had just realized what he said, he turned the other way so that I may not see his face.  
  
~*~*~*~* 50 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* INU YASHA **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
She looked so cute when she's concentrating on something. I'm really glad I got to be her partner. For once in my lifetime, I appreciate that stupid teacher for putting me with her.  
  
Her eyes - they were so clear and beautiful. I drifted my attention to her body. Man, she looked stunning with her light-blue tank top and glistening white skirt. Hmm, even her untied shoe looked so amusing. Her skin is so smooth. I wonder what's she thinking about? Can she possibly be thinking of me? Can she possibly be thinking how cool I am? Or probably how ---  
  
"INU YASHA?"  
  
"W - What?" JERK! WHAT HAVE I BEEN THINKING ABOUT?  
  
"How many times do I have to call you? What are you doing staring at me like that? Didn't you even notice the end-of-school bell?" Kagome was already standing up, swinging her backpack and her face looked slightly annoyed. My mouth fell over. School's over? When?  
  
With embarrassment, I quickly stuffed my books inside my bag. Kagome stood beside me, looking at her watch. When I'm done, she grabbed my arm and began to pull me towards the door.  
  
"H. hey, what's the big hurry?" I asked. She turned around and I can see clearly that she was annoyed.  
  
"Today is the try-outs for the archery thing, right?" She huffed. Ah, no wonder. Wait, archery. does that mean we're going to meet Kikyo again? Somehow that made me feel happy, yet sick at the same time.  
  
"Besides," continued Kagome. "I still need to get changed, meet Sango and Miroku, and then go to the gym! So you better hurry up!" I glanced at my watch. It's already 3:20. She's going to be late! I think it'll be faster if she go changed and I go look for Sango and Miroku and wait in the gym. I was just about to tell Kagome that when she suddenly turned around.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" I grabbed her hand. And instead of stopping, Kagome stepped on her untied shoelace and loose her balance.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
WHAAAAAM!  
  
"O- ouch! What did you that for?" Kagome's voice squeaked in my ears (A/N No, they're no puppy dog-ears, not yet ^_^; eeem, I've already planned about Inu Yasha's ear or hanyo thingy coz so many of you asked me to do so!).  
  
"It's your fault, why didn't you tie your shoe-lace, wen---" I opened my eyes and then stopped my sentence. My face and Kagome's face is so close together. So close that I can feel her breathing just a few inches away from me. Our lips are barely touching! Kagome slowly open her eyes, and the moment she see just how close we are, she shrieked.  
  
"INU YASHA NO HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" and then she smacked me! Wait, she SMACKED me? She quickly stand up and I noticed that her face is as red as my shirt. I stand up too. Many students were staring at us. Some in unbelieving eyes, others in jealousy (now why would they be jealous?), and others in adorable eyes.  
  
"W - What are you guys looking at?" I shouted, feeling that's the only reasonable thing to do. "It's an accident!" Suddenly, there are laughter and whispers. I can feel my own face burning red. Kagome looked as if she didn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"L - look here, I didn't do that on purpose, alright? It's an accident! And - and besides - " My mind was racing trying to find a way to get the mess clear.  
  
"You have to hurry! The archery try-outs is starting!" I shouted to Kagome, at least it's better without her, I thought desperately. Kagome nodded, her face still red, and then run towards the door. The laughter and whispers were still continuing.  
  
"Shut up, you guys!" I shouted and then hurried over to find Miroku and Sango.  
  
~*~*~*~* KAGOME **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
That is so embarrassing. And in front of all those people! But it's not my fault, isn't it? It was Inu Yasha who pulled me, anyways. So it's his fault right? And besides, what is this annoying feeling that's saying as if I should had just stayed in that position longer? AAAAAARGH, this is no time to think of those stupid things!  
  
I've promised myself that I will join in the archery team and defeat that Kikyo. I've been too innocent in this school, it seems. It's time to show a little bit of my true self!  
  
So I quickly run to my room, get changed into my special archery clothes and then run towards the gym. I look at my watch. 3:28, good I'm going to make it. The try-outs started at 3:30 anyways. But I have to run, and where's Miroku and Sango going to be? And Inu Yasha - ARGH! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, KAGOME, STOP THINKING THOSE NASTY THINGS!  
  
I looked up and noticed that I'm already at the gym. Just when I entered, Sango came.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Good luck!" She said happily. "Miroku and Inu Yasha is already waiting in the audience's place. And please defeat that wench!" She added. And with a small wink, she disappeared in the crowd. I quickly look for Mr. Nobunaga, the P.E. teacher.  
  
The moment I find him, however, I also find Kikyo, who was walking confidently towards me.  
  
"You sure have enough guts to come here, wench." She whispered softly to my ears. I glared back at her.  
  
"Just see, I'm better than you!" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Is that so? You probably don't even know the difference between the bow and the arrow!" And then she walk away, laughing crazily.  
  
"Whatever." I said to myself. "Just wait, Kikyo, you'll see!"  
  
And with that Mr. Nobunaga blew his whistled as he called all of us to line up and prepare.  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Em, I've decided to change back my name. I've also decided not to remove Chapter 4 coz then you guys will get confused, won't you? I am really kind, thinking of you guys ^.^ Naw, I'm mean, you guys are just lucky you never meet me in person. MUHAHUAHUAH!  
  
The moment I checked my reviews. I was like.o.O. WHAT? 56 reviews? FIFTY SIX????????????? And then I quickly jumped and sing BoA's song (y'know her?)  
  
So. I think I need to say thanks to people ^.^ (at the moment, I'm SMILING AND LAUGHING!)  
  
DrkMikyou (bnbafilidol@classic-estates.net\) = you reviewed 5 times. FIVE TIMES! MAN, I love you! Ehehehe, this will be an Inu/Kag, duh. What else will it be? Kag/Mir? You gotta be kiddin',..but that's a good idea.. hehehe. Well, sorry, but I can't update fast coz I'm really busy. I've got violin competition and I need to study every single day. Sorry.  
  
Dreamer = thanks ^.^  
  
Bookworm145 = I also like the idea ^.^  
  
CraziAznGurl = thanks. I didn't know someone think that way of me. Love you . wait, you're a girl, right? ^.^  
  
Evil2 = FOUR REVIEWS DUDE! Ehehehe, really appreciate it! Thanks so much. Love ya!  
  
Lavinia1 = you've reviewed before, haven't you? Thanks, you're very kind ^_^;  
  
Lilacks = yep, I agreed. Kikyo and Naraku --- YUCK!  
  
VioletRose4= you also reviewed before. Which makes me want to hug you.... ehehehe, probably not...... gee........  
  
Ashley Maness aka Sakura .M. = Thanks and you also reviewed before. hmm, maybe I should put a part where Kagome punched Kikyo. har har har and also the idea of Inu Yasha kissing Kagome... I might use that ^.^ thanks!  
  
Gala = thanks for thinking of the bet and sending a review. I appreciate it ^.6  
  
Sequel/Kira Yamat0 = reviewing again, huh? Thanks anyways  
  
Alright! Thanks..... I think I talked to much already. Thanks! LOVE YOU! 


	11. Chp 11: Making Kikyo Embarassed

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER **What is it again? What do I have to say? Gosh, I forgot. Let's see...... oh yeah...! I owned Inu Yasha.... is that it? Probably not. I think it goes the other way around... yeah... (^.^ whatever)  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 11 ~ Making Kikyo Embarassed *~*~*~*~  
  
SWIIIIIIIISH  
  
"WOOOOOOOOAH!" The whole stadium roared. But instead of joining them, I rolled my eyes at Kikyo, who had just managed to make her third arrow landed safely on the exact middle of the target we are supposed to shoot. She smiled scarily at me and was getting ready to launch her fourth.  
  
The rules for the try-outs are to shoot as many arrows until you finally missed the target. But to be able to be accepted for the AAC (Advanced Archery Class), you have to be able to at least have 12 arrows in the target. So far, there had been 20 students who tried it, and only 5 was accepted to the AAC. Kikyo was the 21st student. My turn is going to be the 28th, the last.  
  
Professionally, Kikyo let go of her 4th arrow and I watched angrily as the arrow landed smoothly to the wanted place. For the rest 10 minutes, she had managed to put 12 more arrows on the target. By the time her aim was starting to miss, she put down her bow and turned to look at Mr. Nobunaga.  
  
"I'm bored, continue with the other students please." Mr. Nobunaga looked at Kikyo for a minute before he finally nodded and ordered the next student to shoot. Students who are done shooting are supposed to wait and sit in the bleachers by the side. Kikyo, however, walked up to me with a smirk on her face. I swore if there are no teachers around, I could have wrestled her.  
  
"Can you defeat that, wench?" She asked, grinning broadly. I stare at her coldly.  
  
"Don't get all proud, Kikyo. You think you're good? Just sit and wait, you'll see. I'm better than you." But inside my heart, I started to doubt. Sure, I've done archery before, but that was AGES ago, when my grandfather was still around. He had forced me to study archery because that's basically the weapon that most miko uses, and I'm supposed to be a miko, if you trace up my ancestors. But I can't remember everything he taught me. I didn't know that Kikyo will be this good. I thought people were just saying she's good because she's so popular.  
  
"I'll be watching then." Kikyo smirked annoyingly. She cat-walked to the bleachers and even waved to the people who were watching. Yuck, she's so gross.  
  
I turned over to watch the others aiming their arrows to the target. Most of them didn't even managed to make one arrow landed on the target, and they will be put into BAC (Beginners Archery Class). I have a feeling that I will be joining them.  
  
"Next, Higurashi!" I shuddered when Mr. Nobunaga shouted my name.  
  
'You're fine, you're going to be fine.' I thought to myself desperately. 'If that wench can do it, you can do it. There's no way she is better than you. No way at all. And if you loose, think of what she will say to you. Remember what she has done to Sango. You cannot loose to her, Kagome!"  
  
I took a deep breath and put myself into position. Suddenly, everything seemed so easy. It's as if I've done this kind of thing thousands of time. I pull my arrow and started to aim. This is easy. I let go of the string and..  
  
SWOOOSH!  
  
"WOOOOOOW!" I heard the school roared. I had closed my eyes. But the moment I opened it, my eyes were like.. o.O.. that. My arrow had landed perfectly on the center. I quickly look towards the crowd who were cheering me the way they just cheered Kikyo. And then I look at Kikyo herself, who quickly turn away with a scowl.  
  
I get ready for the next aim. And as I noticed how easy this is for me, I started to gain more confidence. Easily, I gained my ticket for the AAC. By the time I shot my 21st arrow, it missed the target by a few inches. That is the signal I have to stop. I turned to face Mr. Nobunaga who had a small smile at me. I grinned back.  
  
~*~*~*~* 30 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
"I still can't believe you did that, Kagome!" Sango shouted happily to me the moment I had finished changing my clothes. We were all in the gardens, talking about the archery try-outs just now. I absolutely feel as if I was flying. Not only did I manage to be accepted in the AAC, but I also had made Kikyo a laughing stock of the whole school!  
  
~*~*~*~* FLASH BACK *~*~*~*~  
  
I walk proudly to the bleachers as Mr. Nobunaga announced the students who will be in BAC. I quickly walk towards Kikyo, who looked as if she had just swallowed a slug.  
  
"What do you think, wench?" I said sweetly at her. She cursed and said (almost shouted if I may add),  
  
"Not bad for amateurs like you." The other people sitting on the bleachers were already watching us. My smile widened (A/N Sorry, but I have to make Kagome mean on this one, or else it just wouldn't make any sense, right? ^.^).  
  
"It must be really embarrassing, Kikyo, to be defeated by someone you called 'amateur' isn't it?" Kikyo looked straight into my eye. Her face is so ugly because it is covered with anger.  
  
"Your techniques are wrong, Higurashi. You even failed your last attempt.."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" I cut her, "well, at least I shot 20 arrows while you, the so called best-archer-of-Four-Souls only managed to shoot 16.."  
  
"I was bored, Higurashi." She said louder than me, "If I wish to continue."  
  
"Your aim was off." I cut her again, making my voice heard, "And you know that. That is the reason why you quit, didn't you? You will never be bored in a competition where you wish to defeat me.."  
  
"I quit because I feel that this try-outs are not worthy of me!" Kikyo shouted. Everyone on the archery field was already listening, except Mr. Nobunaga who is still talking about the classes.  
  
"In other words, you are trying to say that these people.." I gestured towards the people sitting on the bleachers, "are not even worthy to be in the same level as you are?" I raised my eyebrows. Whispers are starting to break from the people around us. I smiled to myself. I know clearly that Kikyo is a slut who tries to grab the whole school's attention, but definitely not in a negative way. Kikyo's face flushed with anger.  
  
"That's not what I mean, wench. I didn't know you're this stupid to not understand.." She shouted, a few of the audiences were starting to pay attention to us too. Perfect.  
  
"Oh? I don't understand, do I? Then why don't you explain it to me, miss- know-it-all?" I smirked as Kikyo's expression changed into deeper anger. She didn't say anything.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't think of anything to defend yourself?" Kikyo looked at me.  
  
"Shut up, wench." She shouted, almost screaming. More people were starting to listen. Mr. Nobunaga give a slight cough but then continued with his explaining again.  
  
"Naw, I don't feel like shutting myself up, Kikyo." I gritted my teeth, finally I can shout this off, "Especially after you've said that you are better than me in archery. And you saying that these people, who are my friends, are not worthy to be in the same level as you. And you slapping Sango. And you spreading stupid rumors about me. And you calling me a wench. And you saying that I am a girl trying to grab everyone's attention. And you saying that I lure all the popular guys with my money. And you.. Do you really want me to continue this? I mean.. The list is still long, y'know?"  
  
Kikyo's face was red in anger. By now, about everyone in the gym were already looking at both of us, since Mr. Nobunaga had finished his speech and had already permitted everyone to go. Kikyo walked up towards me and tried to slapped me.. But I quickly blocked it, I hold her hand in mid-air.  
  
"What? Trying to smack me? Do you really think I'll let that happen? At least, if you really want to touch me, wash that hand first. You might like to know I like to keep my body clean." What follows was the laughter of the whole student who are in the gym.  
  
"F%&K UP YOU B%^CH!" Kikyo shouted (A/N I was tempted to say the real word, but if I do, I might have to change the rating, I don't want to do that, too much work ^.^). Wow, strong language. I was just about to reply back when suddenly, someone came from the back.  
  
"Detention, Kikyo." I looked up, there was Mr. Nobunaga, looking as stern as ever. Kikyo also looked around and her eyes widened at the sight of the P.E. teacher, who was now looking at Kikyo's hand that was still being blocked by me in mid-air.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, "trying to slap Higurashi and then saying words that are not supposed to come out of a student from this school?"  
  
"I. I." Kikyo said, as I finally let go of her hand.  
  
"Double detention then, and I will make Mrs. Kaede handle this. Higurashi, you may go."  
  
~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~  
  
"Kikyo's face is totally ug~ly." I said to Sango, who was laughing.  
  
"You're really awesome, Kagome." Miroku said, smiling at me. "Right, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, cool." He said, smirking at me. "Especially the way you blocked that slap Kikyo's trying to do." I can feel myself blush. What's wrong with me? I didn't blush when Miroku or Sango smile at me.  
  
"But I think you're soooo cool today Kagome." Sango said, "I mean.. You're not usually that mean. You know, saying all those stuffs in front of half of the school. You must really hate that wench, huh?"  
  
"Duh. Is that really a question?" I laughed.  
  
"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Miroku asked suddenly.  
  
"Hmm, do we have any homework or stuffs we need to finish off?" Sango asked him.  
  
"No, I don't think so.." Miroku walked closer to Sango.  
  
"What do you want?" Sango asked suddenly.  
  
"Nothing." Was all he said. There was silence before suddenly.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango shouted as she whacked Miroku with her school bag.  
  
"Seriously, Sango. You could have killed him." Inu Yasha stated, seeing the collapsed Miroku on the ground.  
  
"Serves him right." Sango said before turning around and started to walk towards our dormitory. I quickly follow her. Inu Yasha suddenly called out.  
  
"Wait, Kagome!" I turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh.. Never mind."  
  
"What?" I insisted.  
  
"Forget it. Just go, Sango's waiting." I sighed.  
  
"Fine, but tell me later. Bye." And with that, I left the unconscious Miroku and the weird looking Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Hem hem hem, I had just updated yesterday..... or probably two days ago, but GUESS WHAT? I already have 63 reviews! SIXTY THREE! You guys must be all really kind..... well, whatever. I'll update sooner because my tight schedule is finally lacking off and I can finally get my hands on my dear computer again. Ehehehe.... and I would really appreciate it if you guys still give me MORE REVIEWS! MUAHUAHUAHUA! I'm just so happy!  
  
Anyways, any of you have MSN Messenger? I just think that I want to chat with some of you. I have ICQ but I don't use that often, coz it's in my brother's computer and my computer does not have enough memory ^.^. So..... just tell me when you reviewed! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~* Thank You Corner *~*~*~*~  
  
Kya = yep, that's a cliff-hanger! ^.^, sorry.  
  
EvilBunnies1 = Thanks for loving it ^_^  
  
Qteeangel1101 = You really hate Kikyo? Em, I don't really hate her.... but ..... yeah, I don't think she should have interfere with Inu Yasha and Kagome, don't you? Thanks.... you really think it's cute?  
  
Death In December = you mean..... you're too lazy or what? Thanks anyways  
  
Drow Goddess = It's okay, as long as you reviewed now. Hehehe, but please, review the next chappies? It's just that..... I love getting reviews, don't you?  
  
CraziAznGurl = LOVE YOU! YOU REVIEWED AGAIN! Thank you soooooo much!  
  
VioletRose4 = So sorry, I cannot use your idea here.... coz I already write this chapter. Sooooooo, maybe next time.  
  
Lavinia1 = Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Ashley Maness aka Sakura .M. = thanks!!! 


	12. Chp 12: Sango and Miroku

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** Watashiwa ........... Inu Yasha ............. don't own ..................... MUAHUAHUA!  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 12 ~ Sango and Miroku *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* SANGO **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
"Say, is that your cell-phone, Sango?" Kagome asked me. I looked down at my purse.  
  
"Oh yeah. I didn't hear it because of all the noise." I quickly grab my ringing cell-phone from my purse and look at the monitor. It says 'Miroku'. My heart give a twirl and I couldn't help but to smile. What is wrong with me? Every time Miroku calls me, I always feel as if I'm flying. But I couldn't have possibly fallen for him, can I? I mean.... he's just a friend.... right? Kagome was eyeing me curiously.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" I asked the phone.  
  
"Sango" came the reply. My stomach seemed to be made out of butterflies.  
  
"What's up?" I said, trying to sound as normal as possible. The fact is, if I'm together with Inu Yasha or Kagome I know that I will not blush when I talk to Miroku but when I'm alone.... that's a different matter.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering, where are you?" Why is he asking?  
  
"In Rainbow Building (that's the mall's name, alright?), together with Kagome."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Inu Yasha's car. Listen, I need to ask you something. When are you going back?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. Anytime I'm bored, I guess."  
  
"I see. Well, Inu Yasha and I are going to the beach this afternoon. You wanna come along? Of course, I'm also asking Kagome. Like, we're not going to leave her all by herself, right?"  
  
"The beach? What are you going to do over there, Miroku? Watching girls in bikinis?" Suddenly my heart seemed to have exploded. The thought that Miroku would show his 'perverted' self and go to other girls made me feel as if I'm ready to kill him.  
  
Kagome, however, seemed to be screaming for joy the moment I mentioned the name 'Miroku'. I give her an evil stare but she ignored it and continued to make crazy gestures with her hand. Sometimes indicating a heart, sometimes a kiss, and other crazy stuffs.  
  
There was a dry laugh on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Of course not. It's just that, I think we need to relax a bit, don't we? Since next Monday will be the start of the Quarter Exams (A/N I'm not sure if you guys use the same system as my school. We use Quarter and Semesters. There will be 4 times in a year where we will have BIG and HARD tests for a week and then we'll have a week of holiday. I'm going to put the same thing in this story ^.^), I think we will need to relax ourselves. If you want, we can study in the beach. Fresh air is good, you know."  
  
Not a bad idea.  
  
"Wait, I'll ask Kagome." I turn around to look at Kagome. "Want to go to the beach, Kagome?" Her eyes turned wide and she forgot completely about the crazy gestures.  
  
"THE BEACH?" She shouted. Woah, easy girl. It's not as if we're going to heaven. She quickly nodded her head and smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Great" I said to her and then return to the cell-phone, "You heard her, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. So, you want me to pick you up or what?"  
  
"Naw, I have my car. I'll drive myself, it's easier...." but suddenly, Kagome grabbed my phone.  
  
"Hello, Miroku?" she smiled scarily. What? What is she going to do?  
  
"Pick us up. Please? Alright! Thanks!" And with that, she handed me back my cell-phone.  
  
"What was that for?" I angrily ask her, but deep inside my heart, somehow I'm glad Kagome had made Miroku picked us up.  
  
"Aw, come on. You know you want me to do so." She said mischievously.  
  
"No I don't!" She didn't reply. Instead she continued to grin. I sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine you win. But, come on! It's just because he's a friend, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, right. Whatever." Was her reply before she pushed me towards the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~* 15 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* MIROKU **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
There she is, standing there together with Kagome. Damn, she looked so beautiful with that green skirt and pink tank top. But, she had always looked beautiful. Since the first time I met her, 8 years ago. Ha ha ha, I'm thinking this perverted stuffs again. Whatever.  
  
"Hi guys!" Kagome said, walking towards Inu Yasha and me. Sango was following her quietly. Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"Miroku? Why don't you accompany Sango to get her car?" Sango quickly look at her. Her expression is hard to read. I also look at her. Kagome is smiling slyly.  
  
"Why? I can get it by myself." Sango said, eyeing Kagome dangerously. I sighed. She doesn't want my company?  
  
"Nope, you can't! You parked your car in the basement. It's dangerous for girls to go there alone. I think it's a good idea that Miroku go with you." Kagome insisted. I caught Kagome blink her eyes at me. I got the idea. She was trying to make Sango walk together with me. How in the world I can ever thank her?!  
  
"Fine!" Sango said suddenly. Her face is normal. Sigh, truly, it seems she has no feelings for me, except that I am just her guy best friend. Wait, I'm not the only one, right? Inu Yasha is also her guy best friend. So I'm not even special in that way?  
  
"What are you doing Miroku? Hurry up!" Sango's call brought me back to earth.  
  
"Y.... yeah. I'm coming!"  
  
~*~*~*~* 10 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
"Let me drive." I said desperately.  
  
"No! If I let you drive, we'll end up in a crash in 10 seconds!"  
  
"Come on! It's just to the place where Inu Yasha and Kagome are waiting." Beside me, Sango finally sighed.  
  
"Fine, whatever. But I'll be watching you." I smiled secretly as Sango took the seat beside me.  
  
When we reached the place where Inu Yasha and Kagome were waiting for us, we found that Inu Yasha's face is so red it could have beat a tomato in a contest (har har) and Kagome looked as if she could have killed a wild bear if it comes near enough to her. They were standing as far away from each other as possible.  
  
"What's up?" Sango asked, the moment I stopped. Kagome puffed but she didn't say anything. She just shook her head. I walked up to Inu Yasha.  
  
"What happened?" I whispered. He also shook his head.  
  
"Let's not talk about it."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me. If it involves girls, there's nothing Miroku Houshi cannot do!" I said proudly.  
  
"Yeah?" Inu Yasha snapped. "What about Sango?" I can feel my face burn.  
  
"Sa...... sango? What about her?" Inu Yasha blinked. And then, as the red in his face died out, he smirked.  
  
"You're still playing the 'I don't know what you're talking about' to me? I've watched you two for 8 years. I know everything you do together........ well, almost everything." He added, smirking. Suddenly it dawned to me. Yes, Inu Yasha is always there. Watching both of us. And he had always been my best friend. Maybe I should talk to him about Sango.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha." I said quickly. "Let's go. We don't want to miss the sunset, right?"  
  
Quickly, I sit in Inu Yasha's car. Inu Yasha leaned to me.  
  
"Why don't you sit together with her?" he asked, smiling wildly.  
  
"Yeah? You think I'll let you go together with Kagome? No way, who knows what kind of stuffs will happen?" Inu Yasha's face turned blood red. And then, as he walk to the driver's seat, he said,  
  
"Good point, she's out there to kill me!" I smirked.  
  
"That's not what I mean....."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
And with that, he drove off, signaling Sango to follow.  
  
~*~*~*~* SANGO **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
"Spill" I said to Kagome. I was dead curious what had happened to Inu Yasha and Kagome the moment I go get my car. She pouted and shook her head.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Awww, c'mon Kagome! You know I'm dying to find out! Seriously, I think Inu's got a thing for you!" I winked at her. Her face turned red, but I can tell she's still angry.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." She said back. "At least he is not as predictable as Miroku." I barely missed the curve on the road.  
  
"M........ Miroku? What do you mean?" This time, Kagome smiled.  
  
"You are soooooo lucky, Sango. It just happened that the love of your life has the same feeling to you as you have towards him. And both of you realized that! It's just a few moments before one of you asked the other out." My face turned to the color of a rose (the red one).  
  
"What are you talking about, Kagome?" She sighed.  
  
"I thought I'm your best friend, Sango. But you won't even tell me about one of the most obvious things about you."  
  
Obvious? What's obvious?  
  
Kagome smiled at my puzzled face. She leaned towards me and whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Sango-chan. He'll asked you out....... soon."  
  
And I couldn't help but to smile.  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Emm, yeah. I've decided to turn a CURVE and changed the lanes to Sango and Miroku. They're like sooooooooo funny and I cannot resist but to have at LEAST a few chapters about them. Don't worry, I'll turn back to Kagome and Inu Yasha if you guys don't like this (but by doing that, you need to REVIEW, right? ^.^).  
  
But if you guys enjoy this (please say you do), I will be very very very happy! I promised this will not take more than 5 chapters, except if you want me to go more than that. You see, the reason I write is to entertain you guys, soooooo if you guys don't like my story......... I will do ANYTHING to make it the way you like it ....... alright, probably not anything....... but whocares, right?  
  
80 REVIEWS? WOW! I couldn't believe it!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! MUAAAAACH! Hugz hugz hugz hugz .......... muahuahuahua! Thanks........ but please don't stop giving MORE reviews! BWUAHUAHUA! (I think I laugh too much ^_^;)  
  
~*~*~*~* Thank You Corner *~*~*~*~  
  
ElectricRain = thanks!  
  
Vivian (vivian-tran@excite.com) = har har har.... I dunno why you called me the greatest person in existence...... but i understand you must have HATED Kikyo, right? Thanks very much.......... you're making me all proud! (kiddin' ^.^)  
  
Kya = thanks! You reviewed, AGAIN! Hugz hugz hugz! Love ya  
  
Kaida1 = NO KIDDING? This is one of your favorite stories? REALLY? WOW! SOMEBODY LOVE MY STORY! YIPEEEEEEEE!  
  
kiki (rainna91@bellsouth.net) = You think so? You think I got the talent? Hehehe, wow. Thanks!  
  
EvilBunnies1 = You reviewed AGAIN! Love you! Em, what do you mean by the name stuffs? Thanks  
  
Qteeangel1101 = hahahha! Thanks for reviewing again! I'll try to update frequently..... but you see......... I love to hangout with my friends....... and when I do, I completely forgot about Fanfics. Sorry, and I hangout like........ EVERYDAY!  
  
DrkMikyou (bnbafilidol@classic-estates.net) = Thanks for reviewing! If you like her MEAN, i'll make a lot of MEAN scenes! MUAHUAHUA.....!  
  
CraziAznGurl = Thanks for liking my story THAT MUCH! Hugz hugz hugz ^.^ I'll try to update FREQUENTLY  
  
Drow Goddess = Ehem ehem ehem, I can tell you HATE Kikyo! ^.^, if you want, just REVIEW to me, and I'll make lots of bad things happening to Kikyo! That's one thing I'm good at!  
  
Ashley Maness aka Sakura .M. = thanks for reviewing and loving my story!  
  
Cookie6 = NEVER WORRY! Sesshoumaru and Rin will COME! But probably not soon, because I still have to make Sango and Miroku couples, and then some more Kikyo and Naraku, and then probably Sesshoumaru. So, wait and see! By the way, thanks! 


	13. Chp 13: Finally!

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER **Me? Own Inu Yasha? Am I dreaming? **Shin open his eyes** aaaaaw, sure, it was a dream. I'll never own Inu Yasha *sigh*..........  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 13 ~ Finally! *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* MIROKU **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha......" I started.  
  
"Huh?" He said, as he made the volume on the radio louder. I know this is his favorite song, but I can barely hear him with the music this loud. More over, his car is a black Mercedes convertible, which makes all the wind and the outside noise came into a very annoying mixture.  
  
"Lower the volume!" I said.  
  
"What? I can't hear you!" He said stupidly.  
  
"Lower the volume! I want to talk to you!" I said, annoyed.  
  
"What? Lower the volume if you want to say something!" He said. Impatiently, I reached out and turn off the radio.  
  
"What did you say just now?" he asked again.  
  
"I want to talk to you." I said slowly.  
  
"Feh" was all he said as he turned to the left. "I know that, that's what you're doing right this instant."  
  
"I mean, this is really important." Inu Yasha look at me for a second and then put his attention back to the road.  
  
"Man, you look dead serious. What's up?" He said. I wonder how I should start this out. Should I just say, 'I think I've fallen for Sango?' or 'I love Sango?' Man! That sounded so dumb.  
  
"Miroku?" he repeated.  
  
"Err, yeah. What do you think about Sango?" I whispered. I think I saw him smirked, but it probably might had been my imagination, because it disappeared the next instant.  
  
"What? I can't hear you. Speak louder." He said. Damn, this is hard!  
  
"What do you think about Sango?" I said, louder this time.  
  
"She's cool. Very understanding, caring, loving, sportive, cheerful, and very, very daredevil." He replied.  
  
"No, I mean.......... what do you think Sango think about me." I can feel the color of red forming in my face. I quickly try to hide it. Inu Yasha suddenly made the car screeeeeeech to a halt. We barely miss a tree. I look at him.  
  
"What did you do that for?" I shouted to him. Now I understand what Sango mean about Inu Yasha driving. Inu Yasha was smiling, no he was beaming.  
  
"Finally! It took you 8 years to take the courage to say that!" He shouted happily as he started the engine again.  
  
I blinked at him. He knew? He knew all along about my feelings towards Sango?  
  
"So?" I said quietly, "What do you think I should do? I mean, I'm not even sure I love her. It might just be a strange feeling and I misunderstand it as 'loving'. Who knows I don't really like her? Who knows I just want her to be my best friend? I mean, you can't be sure can you? I mean, sure I've never felt this way to any other girl before, but...... that might just be because we were so close. Or probably because we've known each other for so long. I mean, what will happen if it all is a mistake? You know.......... like the ones................" I had stammered all of those words. I find myself cannot stopping. Inu Yasha suddenly hit me with one of his hands.  
  
"Relax dude. That's a perfectly normal feeling." I looked at him.  
  
"You think so? How can you be so sure?" I was half grateful, half unbelieving. Inu Yasha looked at me. Somehow his expression is very hard to read. It's not as happy as before anymore.  
  
"That's how I used to feel to Kikyo."  
  
"Oh..... sorry, Inu Yasha. I didn't mean......." He smirked.  
  
"It's okay. I don't care anymore about her anyways. That's not what we're talking about. I'm just trying to explain that you had loved Sango since the first time you met her and I think now is the time you need to be honest with yourself."  
  
"H...... honest with myself? What do you mean?"  
  
"Feh. Stop playing stupid with me, Miroku. You know, go and ask her out. Bring her to a date. Get together." My face turned, if possible, redder than before.  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"Why? You just said to me you love her. Then do what most lovers do!"  
  
"Wh..... what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Inu Yasha laughed.  
  
"Trust me. She's out there waiting for you to ask her out. Of all the many years I've watched you two together, I know you two are 'hopeless romantics' but I don't know you're this hopeless!" He laughed again. I look at him. Somehow, all the burden I kept inside my chest seemed to have fly away.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Inu?"  
  
"Feh. You think I'll be joking in a case like this? And to my best friend?" I look at him and smiled. It's nice to know that you can trust someone. I turned to look at the skies.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" He replied. I turned to look at him.  
  
"Let's stop at a flower shop, ne?"  
  
~*~*~*~* 40 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* SHIN **POV** (In other words, it's the narrator's POV, ehehehe) *~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango had finally reached the beach, but they found out that both Inu Yasha and Miroku are not there yet. Sango check her watch angrily. She turned around to look at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, where do you think those two has gone off to?"  
  
"Just wait a minute. I mean, who knows if they turn in the wrong lane or..... wait, I think I got a call." Kagome picked up her cell-phone from her pocket.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" She called to the receiver. Inu Yasha's voice came back from the other line.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Oh? I see you have the courage to call me!" Kagome growled. On the other side, Inu Yasha freaked out a bit.  
  
"Err, listen. I'm really sorry about what I did and say......"  
  
"Yeah, you better be." Kagome walked away from Sango. Sango, who was looking angrily, trying to find Miroku or Inu Yasha, didn't notice Kagome walking away, or else she would have probably follow along.  
  
"You force me to kiss you and you touched my butt!" Kagome whispered on her cell-phone. She didn't want Sango to hear this! "And then you even........!"  
  
"Wa........ wait! Please...... I mean, I didn't know what happened to me, alright? I was crazy at that time! I didn't know what I was doing! And, anyway, the moment I realized that, I quickly let go of you, right?"  
  
"Yeah! But before that..... you asked me...... to......... to........" Kagome's body is shaking in anger, or perhaps embarrassment?  
  
"I......... listen! I didn't know what happened at that time, alright? It must be because of my youkai blood....."  
  
"Youkai?" Kagome snapped back. "So you asking me to have......... 'sex' with you is because of a.......... youkai?!"  
  
"Listen! That's a mistake! I didn't mean what I said back then! And....... yeah! You know what it's like...... I mean, of course you don't. There is only a few left in this world anyways, who still have youkai blood inside their body......"  
  
"I don't give a damn about that." Kagome said. I mean, who will ever believe Inu Yasha has youkai blood inside him? (har har har) Definitely not Kagome!  
  
"I can see you don't believe me." Inu Yasha growled on the other line.  
  
"Well, isn't that a surprise!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Feh. Don't get big headed. I mean, who wants to have...... have...... that thing with you?!"  
  
"You said it, dimwit!"  
  
"That's because my youkai blood was taking control of my body.....!"  
  
"Whatever." Kagome snapped. "Why did you call, anyways?"  
  
"Oh, that." Inu Yasha let out a breath of relief on the other side. He was glad Kagome's not going to discuss about that..... er, accident..... again (A/N Hahahaha! I felt soooo evil! I mean, Inu Yasha.......... well, whatever) "You see, Miroku told me to go to a flower shop. And....."  
  
"Oh? Flower shop? Why will he need a flower?"  
  
"Erm, I think..... I think........ he's going to....."  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"Don't tell me......!" Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"You're fast, Kagome!"  
  
"YES! FINALLY!" Kagome squealed to her phone. Inu Yasha laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know..... FINALLY!"  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
GOMENASAI! I haven't updated for sooooo long! Partly becoz I was really busy and partly because I was off into this mosquito-filled, isolated, wild island! There is certainly no internet connection over there! Emm, what else to say? Oh yeah! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! 101 REVIEWS? WOW! YIPEEEEEE! HUGZ HUGZ HUGZ !!!!!!!!! Har har har! I can't believe how much you guys make me hug my computer! (Good thing I'm not electrified!) But I'm also confused. I mean, a few people asked me to continue with Sango and Miroku plot but a few also said they wanted more of Inu/Kag. The rest say that anything is alright ^.~;/// Well, anyways, sorry........ but I guess I'm going to continue with Sango and Miroku for a while. And I'll update fast, so you guys don't have to worry. But I'm going to slip some pieces of Kag/Inu Yasha, since after this........ the story will come back to them!!!  
  
Ehehehe. For those of you who are interested in what Kagome and Inu Yasha are talking about when Miroku and Sango are taking the car, I hope I didn't let you down. I mean, I didn't thought that you people will be interested in that! ^.^!  
  
PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!!! PRESS THE 'GO' BUTTON! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!  
  
~*~*~*~* Thank You Corner *~*~*~*~  
  
Lavinia1 = I'm continuing with San/Mir, just as you wish!!! Of course, I know you're a fan of them! ^.^  
  
ShiroInu = Thanks for agreeing with San/Mir. Ehm, be patient! You know? I'm putting bitz of pieces on Kag and Inu so that when one of them finally starts to fall for the other, it wouldn't be too weird or too fast. Get it? ^.~;  
  
Crimson Red = thanks! I'm trying hard to make it humor and romance at the same time...  
  
Ashley Maness aka Sakura .M. = I'm so sorry. I didn't update it fast enough. I'll try to update it as fast as I can, but everyday........ I don't know about that. But I'll try, alright? Thanks for loving it!!! ^_^  
  
kiki (rainna91@bellsouth.net) = Now you know what happened between kag and inu, right?  
  
shippo (shippo_09@yahoo.com) = Sorry, but I can't do that. Since the majority of the reviewers wants San/Mir only for a little while, I can't make it longer than 5 chaps. I'm soooo sorry. But I'll make a lot of romantic scenes about them, that's a promise! ^.^  
  
CraziAznGurl = ya know what? I was tempted to delay telling you guys what happened with kag and inu on the car, but since YOU asked me to tell..... well, fine then! Thanks!  
  
VioletRose4 = Thanks! You're always reviewing! So nice of you! Em, yeah, I'll make San/Mir only a few chaps and I've told you what happened with kag and inu.  
  
ThunDAchIcK (ThunDAchIcK_if214@yahoo.com) = AAAAAARGH! DON'T KILL ME! Ehehehe, thanks for the reviews and the praises..... but for the evil grin and the threat.... eheheheh ^_^;  
  
DrkMikyou (bnbafilidol@classic-estates.net) = Thanks! See? I'm doing this on a third person's point of view for YOU! Hope you like it......  
  
Julia = thanks!!!  
  
Airabella = Em, sorry, but I have to continue with San/Mir for a while. I'll try to update faster.  
  
EvilBunnies1 = oh, i get it now. About the name things, i mean. Hahaha, there you are! I told you what happened right?! ^.~ and thanks for the review  
  
Sequel x Kira Yamato = Gee, twice, eh? Alright then! Thanks!  
  
Lilacks = worry not! I've told you already what happened with Inu / Kag!  
  
Raven222 = I'm so sorry. But I cannot take back what I've posted..... removing it will work but........ i mean...... c'mon! Please understand me? Hahaha, sorry! I promise I'll do Inu / Kag later! And lotz of it too!  
  
Sumeone = emm, cool name ^_^;, anyways... of course I'll write more!  
  
Random = Gee.......... you are soooo nice! Sorry, but I have to continue with San/Mir for while. But I'll come back to the main couple after that! ^.^! Thanks for all the praises......! Em, sorry, I completely forgot about Souta. I'll write more about him (promise)! And, sure! I've got it all planned out what the gang will do on their holidayz! Thanks  
  
Sesshoumarulover713 = Thanks for the review and the explanation of a disclaimer. But...... lotz of people had already explained that to me! But thanks anyways! 


	14. Chp 14: The Tide Is High

~*~*~*~* Chapter 14 ~ The Tide Is High *~*~*~*~  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Sango said to me. Both of us are staring into the beginning of a sunset.  
  
"Yeah, it's very pretty." I give a glance at Sango. I can tell she's enjoying herself, but she seemed to be restless about something. And I can guess perfectly what she is so 'restless' about.  
  
"Kagome, where do you think Miroku and Inu Yasha has gone off to? I mean, they're going to miss the sunset if they come sooner!" Sango said, telling me that I was right.  
  
"Don't worry. They'll come soon. They're only dropping by some stores. Why are you so worried about them anyways?"  
  
"W....... what? Me? Worried about them? What are you talking about Kagome?"  
  
"Whatever." I sighed. I look at my watch. Oops, I need to go the 'meeting place'. I just hope our 'plan' is going to work properly. "Gomene, Sango. I'm really thirsty. I think I'll go buy some drinks, you want some?"  
  
"Yeah.........." said Sango, as she looked around.  
  
"I'll be back in a jiffy!" I winked at her and quickly run towards the parking lot. I saw Inu Yasha and.. is that a red Miroku I see over there?  
  
"Yo" Inu Yasha said, smiling at me. My heart give a shocking beat, but I ignored it. Instead, I look at Miroku.  
  
"Whoa, Miroku! Did Inu Yasha burn your face or something?" Miroku gulped beside me. I laughed.  
  
"Feh. He's just too darn nervous." Inu Yasha said. "And what for? I mean, it's too easy to ask a girl out when you are 99% sure what the answer will be." At this statement, Miroku turned around to look at him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.  
  
"Feh, what are you gaping at?" Inu Yasha snapped. I shook my head. He's supposed to support Miroku, not tease him.  
  
"Look Inu Yasha. Anybody who's anybody will be nervous if they're in Miroku's situation." I said, defending him. Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Really? Well, I don't."  
  
"Yeah?" I counter back.  
  
"Of course! I mean, there are millions of girls out there begging me to go and ask them out (A/N That is soooooooo true!!! ^.^) and I don't get all sweaty and red just because I want to do so." Inu Yasha said proudly.  
  
"What about Kikyo?" Somehow, I had a difficult time saying that.  
  
"What about her?" Inu Yasha snapped.  
  
"Yeah. I should ask that. 'What about her'?" I snapped back.  
  
"I don't care what happened to that wench."  
  
"Really?" I raised my eyebrows, glaring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"I'm waiting for an answer." I said clearly.  
  
"Then continue to wait. Coz I'm not going to answer anything!" Inu Yasha replied, turning around so that our eyes wouldn't meet. I decided to continue to stare at him until he answer.  
  
~*~*~*~* MIROKU **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
I still had my mouth opened as Inu Yasha and Kagome's quarell continues. Behind me, I can hear the wonderful sounds the water made. And the happy voices of people talking. I decided to ignore Inu Yasha and Kagome and my ears started to pay more attention to the talking people behind me.  
  
"I know......" one of them said, by the voice, I know that she is a girl. "This is the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen."  
  
"Isn't this perfect for couples to see?" Another one said, a girl too.  
  
"Yeah, too bad we don't have any partner, huh?" the first voice said.  
  
"Well yeah. But look at the bright side, the tide is coming very fast. It's dangerous for people to hang out if the tide is already here. It is not as perfect as you think." The second voice said.  
  
"Still! It'll be another century before you get a sunset this beautiful! Look, even the sand is red because of the reflection!"  
  
"You're desperate to find someone, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, don't you? I mean, anybody who sees this sunset will feel as if..... I don't know..... flying!"  
  
And as the conversation continues, I look at the sunset. Yes, it is very beautiful. Probably the best sunset I had ever seen. The skies burning red as they float around the melting sun. The oceans reflecting the beautiful scene, making the sun seemed to be sinking into the waters.  
  
I sighed. This will be a perfect time for me to ask her, but I just can't do it. What if she rejects me? What if she only think of me as a friend? Or worse, the pervert that I really am? And if she did accept, would it be out of pity? How big is my chance of receiving a pure 'yes' from her mouth? Probably less than 1%. I smiled painfully to myself. I am so hopeless. I glance at the flowers I just bought for her sitting quietly in Inu Yasha's car. They were lillies, yellow ones. I know they were Sango's favorite kind of flowers, but I'm not sure whether that will change anything.  
  
(A/N Ehehehe, I really don't know what Sango's favorite flowers are so I just made it up. Ehm, something to tell you, flowers do work on girls....... er, feminin girls, i should add. Anyways, back with the story.)  
  
I had made sure that those flowers are wrapped the way I thought Sango would like it. It sure look pretty the moment Inu Yasha and I had bought it from the flower shop, but now.........  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
What? What was that? I quickly turned around to look at the girls behind me. Inu Yasha and Kagome had also stop their quarell and look back at the girls who had just screamed, making my ears ringing like crazy. But it was nothing compared to Inu Yasha's ears..........  
  
"What are you screaming about, wench?" He said, as he covered his ears with his hands (A/N Did you expected it to be dog ears? Nope, sorry, not YET ^.^;). The girls looked frantically at us.  
  
"L........ look! There's a girl......... a girl........in the middle......... in the middle of the ocean..........!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Growled Inu Yasha.  
  
"Look at the beach!" One of them shouted, as she pointed towards the beautiful beach. All heads turned to look at the beach.  
  
"I can see nothing." Snapped Inu Yasha, as he turn his head back to the girls. But not Kagome.  
  
"I...... Inu Yasha...........?" She whimpered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I......... Isn't that.............."  
  
"Sango........" I breathed.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"It's her!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Sango.........." I breathed.  
  
"Hurry, we need to save her!" Inu Yasha shouted, as he began to move.  
  
"She's not moving!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"Sango........." I breathed. "SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, that's a VERY bad cliff hanger! And I'm really sorry, but it's better SOMETHING than NOTHING right? I mean, sorry, but I'm really really busy. I got no time to write fanfiction. One thing, my family's moving (including me, of course) and I NEED TO PREPARE LOTZ AND LOTZ OF STUFF! So, gomenasai!!! But I'll try to write as fast as possible. I might be able to write a few more chaps before I'm gone and go to a house without computer **hiks hiks** (okay, I've never experienced that before!)  
  
I've decided that my fic is WAY too short, is it not? I mean, I read other fanfics and I think I can do with a longer one, can't I? So....... I hope this one will be good news to all of you, but I'm going to put longer stories from now, starting from chapter 15. But not this chapter, sorry, as I've said before, I'm buzy. My goal is to make Miroku ask Sango out one the next chapter, as I've promised that the San/Mir fic is not going to be more than 5 chapters, and I'm afraid that I can only write about 4, coz........ well, I don't need to explain why, do I? ^.^;  
  
THANKS FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED! 125 REVIEWS?!?!?! You guys actually love this story! Wow! And incase any of you wonder...... I WON THE BET! Ain't that nice? My brother sulked for a week...... har har har. But don't stop giving me MORE! Muahuahua! Anywho...... i don't want to talk more.......... so here goes the 'Thank You Corner'.  
  
But before I forget, what is 'WRITER'S BLOCK?' One reviewers mentioned it to me and I couldn't help but to get 'goosebumps' (har har har) and I really need to know what it is. So...... anyone who reviewed please answer!  
  
~*~*~*~* Thank You Corner *~*~*~*~  
  
VioletRose4 = Okay...... please explain what in the world is a writer's block?! Please? And thanks for the review!  
  
~Inu Lover = Inu and Kag will come back, don't worry! ^.^  
  
Kagome44 = Uh, I was wondering........ what flashback are you referring to? I don't get that part..... har har har, but yeah...... i'm good at making kikyo look...... 'evil'.  
  
Rogue Pryde = Guess what? I feel tottaly bad since I didn't updated fast enough..... hahaha. Anyways, I read your story and it's tottaly cool!  
  
Sesshoumarulover713 = AAAAAARRGH! Good thing the spiders didn't reached me as fast as I expected them to ^.^! Ha ha ha, anyways, here's one chapter!  
  
Girlwithoutastory = you really think m'story's funny? Really? Gee, you're really KIND! Muahua! Thanks!  
  
Random = Yep, I will make Kagome become a miko and Sesshoumaru a full youkai. But I'm still thinking whether or not to make Kikyo a miko...... coz you know, miko-s are supposed to be......... kind and Kikyo in my story are not..... exactly what you can call the miko type, right? ^.^;  
  
CraziAznGurl = Ha ha ha, it's no big deal. I mean, lotz of people also wanted me to do that. Thanks though...... and..... hahaha! You really like my story right? So.... I like you too! (lol......! j/k)  
  
Anime Fan = Ya know what? I NEVER RECEIVED ANY OF YOUR REVIEWS except this one! Where did it go? Ha ha ha, anyways, I'm still grateful that you send me this one!  
  
AngelicFairy = I'll try to hurry up, thanks! ^.^  
  
kiki (rainna91@bellsouth.net) = hahaha. Thanks for revieweing again! I'll write my chapters as fast as I can, alrite?  
  
Anime Craze = You reviewed like...... FOUR TIMES! Man..... thanks! I hope you're going to like my story better and continue reading it, thanks! ^.^  
  
Hinoke = Thanks! I'll update  
  
Missblu = Oh yeah, sure. Inu and Kag will get together soon, but Sango and Miroku first. ^.^  
  
Lilacks = I will hurry and thanks!  
  
Kango = thanks  
  
Care The Huntress = You will see Rin soon. There will be a lot of her soon! And also Sesshoumaru (snicker snicker)..... har har har. Thanks!  
  
EvilBunnies1 = Uh..... it was really hard reading your review,,,,, but I couldn't help but to SMILE from ear to ear! :)! Sorry, I get you confused.... gomene! Arigatou for the review though......  
  
Kyoko = Hahaha. I am LAZY ...... probably the laziest person you've ever seen (you don't see me...... well, whatever) and I am MEAN to make Inu Yasha a pervert..... ahhahaha!  
  
Julia = Yeah! I'll update again! Promise! It's not as if I'm going to quit writing this story....... well, whatever! Bye and thanks!  
  
Sequel X Kira Yamato = I really don't know what to say to you, but THANKS anyways! I mean...... well, whatever! 


	15. Chp 15: Try Something Better

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** No own! No sue! No money! No time! No care! (what the hell am I talking about? ^.^)  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 15 ~ Try Something Better *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* SHIN **POV** (third person's POV) *~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku run towards the waters. Inu Yasha and Kagome right behind him. Miroku's ears are ringing, he had never run faster in his whole life. Sand are making its way to his shoes, but he couldn't care less. He don't care about anything else at the moment. The only thing in his mind is to save her, to bring her back beside him.  
  
In the distance, he can see Sango moving, but it seems as if she's stuck on the spot she is. Miroku take a deep breath as he finally had taken off his clothes and begin to swim as fast as he can towards Sango. As far as he know, he had never swim this fast in his life, and his arms and legs are screaming to him so that he will slow down. But he ignored them and continued to swim.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was already starting to swim towards Miroku and Sango. He didn't even bother to take his clothes off (A/N He could have drowned ^.^) as he started to dive into the salt water.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand was wondering what she should do. She is never the best swimmer in her school and she doubt that she can just jump into the water and become any help. But she really wanted to help Sango. She looked around and suddenly her eyes landed on a notice board. It says something that caught her eyes.  
  
ATTENTION!!! THIS WEEK WILL BE A VERY DANGEROUS WEEK FOR THOSE WHO WISHED TO STAY CLOSE TO THE BEACH! THE TIDE WILL BE HIGHER THAN USUAL, THEREFORE, PLEASE BE MORE CAREFUL! FOR FURTHER QUESTIONS DIAL........  
  
But Kagome did not read to the end. Her head is already swirling with panic ideas.  
  
'So that's why!' she thought to herself, 'Sango must have been caught by the waves. Why? Why didn't she scream for help? How come she didn't notice it? But this is not the time to think about that. I need to find help, that's the best thing to do right now!'  
  
Kagome quickly look around her and her eyes spotted a group of..... teachers. (A/N Okay, okay, I know. Teachers are not supposed to hang around at this kind of time, but........ who cares? I just needed them to be there, okay? ^.^) Without anymore thinking or hesitating, Kagome rushed over to Mrs. Kaede.  
  
~*~*~*~* MIROKU **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
I rushed over the waters. She's there, I can see her now. I'm close to her. She will be alright. She have to be alright. If not...... I will never forgive myself.  
  
15 meters..... hang in there Sango. You're going to be alright.  
  
10 meters..... I'll be there in no time, wait for me.  
  
7 meters..... What? What happened to her? Sango!  
  
5 meters...... She's not moving?! No! Sango!!!  
  
2 meters....... SANGOOOOOO!  
  
0 meter...... I grab her and rushed to the surface, but she wouldn't move. I cannot pull her to the surface. I look below and I found out why. Her foot was tied with a very long seaweed. I quickly ripped it apart and pull upward.......  
  
"Sango! Are you alright?" I screamed at her unconscious body. She couldn't have...... can she? I begin to shake her.  
  
"Damn it! Sango, answer me! You're still here aren't you? Damn it! Sango! Wake up! Open your eyes!" But nothing happened. I shook her harder than ever. My frustration and my arms are keeping my body apart, but I don't care.  
  
"Sango! Wake up! Don't leave me! Damn it! Open your eyes!" Still, she did not move. I stop shaking her and look her right in the face. I suddenly became aware of my wet face. I'm not sure whether it came from the ocean or from my tears. I quickly do the most sensible thing I've ever done so far. I lifted her and begin to search for a pulse. Yes, there is a pulse, but it is very slow and weak.  
  
"Shit, Sango! Why won't you open your eyes?" I shouted desperately. There is still no movement. "Damn it! Sango, open your eyes! Don't you know? Don't you know that if you don't...... shit! I love you, Sango! I love you and now that I've said it, don't die! No matter what, don't die! Sango, don't.........."  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BRING HER TO THE SHORE!"  
  
I turned around and saw Inu Yasha swimming a few meters away from me.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" I questioned stupidly. The moment he reached me, he grabbed Sango away from me.  
  
"How long are you going to stand in the middle of the ocean?" Inu Yasha snapped. "I couldn't care less if you want to kill yourself that way, just don't forget that you're bringing Sango with you! Let's go!" He begin to swim to the beach, bringing Sango with him. And I couldn't help but to smile.  
  
~*~*~*~* 4 HOURS LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* SHIN ** POV ** *~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked her, the moment she was brought back to the school. She had just spend 3 hours in the hospital being checked and re-checked by the doctors to see if there is something wrong with her body, especially her lungs. And when they found out there isn't anything wrong, she was permitted to come back to the school. But Mrs. Kaede had forced her to at least spend one night in the Nurse's Office. So here they are, crammed inside the small bed of the deserted place.  
  
Sango smiled at Kagome.  
  
"I'm fine, really. Just a bit dizzy."  
  
"Dizzy?!" Someone suddenly shouted from the back. All head turned towards Miroku, as he is the one who had shouted. He blushed and return back to the shadow of a table.  
  
"I mean, I was just wondering......" He whispered, defending himself. Inu Yasha smirked and Kagome was trying with all her might to stop from smiling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sango asked, looking at the two of them.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome said quickly, clearly this is not the time to be thinking of jokes. Sango had just return from a very dangerous situation, after all. "Are you sure you're alright, Sango?"  
  
"Of course! I'm a strong girl to begin with. If it wasn't for that seaweed and that high tide, I would have swim back to shore with not even a scratch!" She grinned happily.  
  
"Oh, I don't know....." Inu Yasha said suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" Sango asked him, turning her eyes instead to look at the smirking guy.  
  
"If you're as strong as you had just said, you shouldn't have been in the middle of the ocean to start with."  
  
Sango's mouth fall open. Inu Yasha smirked. Miroku still try to hide himself by covering his body with the table. Kagome was looking at Sango as she begin to question Sango herself.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering about that. What happened to you? How come you're in the middle of the ocean? I mean, who wouldn't have realized a big splash of water was coming their way? Are you...... pushed by someone..... or what?"  
  
'Duh.' Sango thought to herself, 'Of course I was thinking of that guy. Of Miroku........ wait, SANGO! WHAT DID YOU JUST THINK? But that is, after all, the truth......'  
  
Sango's face turned red, which caught Inu Yasha's and Kagome's attention in an instant.  
  
"What are you talking about, silly?" She lied, as she cover her face with her blankets. By this time, Inu Yasha and Kagome was already smiling happily.  
  
"You're thinking about Miroku, aren't you?" Inu Yasha asked suddenly. That question rewarded him a slam from Miroku and a pillow punch from Sango, which leave him laying on the floor.  
  
"What's all of those noise over there?" Came the ugly nurse's voice from the other room.  
  
"N...... nothing to worry about!" Sango shouted. She then glanced around her friends. "Keep your voices down!" she whispered.  
  
"Duh. Who was the one slamming me straight to the floor?" Inu Yasha growled, trying to stand up. Kagome quickly came to his aid.  
  
"Well, it was you who started it. Bringing my name and all...." Miroku said. Inu Yasha's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah..... and I wonder why I said your name instead of other guys. You are certainly not fit for Sa...." He stopped mid sentence. He could have continued it if only Kagome had not poked him on the stomach, give him a piercing look and then a slight cough.  
  
"Ehem. Sorry, but I forgot to take something back in the car. Gomene, I have to take it. See you Sango." Kagome began to move towards the door, that is until she stopped dead on her tracks and turned around. "And I would really appreciate it if Inu Yasha will come along!" She said through gritted teeth. Inu Yasha quickly walk beside her.  
  
Outside of the Nurse's Office, Inu Yasha turned around and look at Kagome.  
  
"What was that for, wench?"  
  
"Well, if you didn't have enough brains to calculate it, ask that question again." Kagome said as she searched for an empty chair. There are still a lot of students hanging around. It is, after all, Friday night.  
  
Inu Yasha remained quiet for a while, then he opened his mouth again.  
  
"What was that for, wench?" He repeated. Kagome let out a desperate breath as she finally found a seat in the garden.  
  
"Don't you understand that Miroku needs time alone with Sango? I mean, if none of this hadn't happened, Miroku and Sango would be couples already!"  
  
Inu Yasha gaped at her. After a few moments of silence.....  
  
"So?" Inu Yasha said simply. Kagome took another deep breath before she finally look at the guy sitting beside her.  
  
"So! Inu Yasha...... I think it will be best to leave them alone!"  
  
~*~*~*~* NURSE'S OFFICE, SANGO'S ROOM *~*~*~*~  
  
The two of them remained quiet for a long time. There is no sound in that room the moment Kagome had closed the door, except the soft ticking of the clock. Sango did and never do like cold silence and she had tried to make up a conversation twice. But every time she open her mouth, she found her voice not there. She had never had trouble communicating with Miroku. Then why? Why this time? Her thoughts are disturbed by the sound of her name.  
  
"Sango?" She looked at Miroku, who was looking at her with full concern.  
  
"Yeah?" was her smart reply.  
  
"Did you hear what I said when you were...... I mean............."  
  
Sango's heart was beating hard. Very hard. She swear her heart had never beat this fast before.  
  
Miroku was sweating all over the place. He had to ask him. Just in case. Just in case she had heard him confessed to her.....  
  
"I mean........" he continued, "Did you....." He then stayed quiet.  
  
"Yeah?" was again her smart reply.  
  
"...... Never mind....." Miroku said finally.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. It's nothing important anyways......."  
  
"Miroku! What were you going to tell me?" Sango insisted. Her heart beating faster than ever.  
  
"Like I said, it's nothing important!"  
  
"Well, it is probably something important for me! So tell me!" With these words, Miroku's heart give a very dangerous jolt, threatening him as if it would jumped out of his body in the speed of a blinking eye. He moved closer towards Sango as Sango lean closer towards him.  
  
"I....... I was just saying that...... that I said something back when you were unconscious........ and I was wondering whether you had heard me say that..... because........"  
  
"Because?" Sango said curiously. Miroku's heart give another one of those jolts.  
  
"Because...... it is really important for me. And I really mean it....."  
  
"...... you mean it? What are you......"  
  
"I mean, I was trying to say....." Miroku felt as if this is the hardest thing he had to face through out his life time (A/N And probably that's right! ^.^). He swallowed hard before continuing.  
  
"I was trying to say that I lo....."  
  
"Visiting hours passed already! Please leave her and go back to your dormitory!" Came the ugly nurse's voice. Miroku jumped, not sure whether he's glad or frustrated by the interruption. He looked at Sango and tried very hard to muster a smile.  
  
"Well then. I guess I have to leave, huh?"  
  
Miroku blinked. Is it just his eyes or is Sango's face looking REALLY sad?  
  
"Sango? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh!" She said suddenly. "Nothing, I think you must go!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku said, feeling her forehead with his hand, which made Sango's face redder than ever.  
  
"I'm alright." She said, removing his hand away from her. "You better start moving. Or you'll get detention from Mr. Totousai! Ja ne!"  
  
Miroku smiled.  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
He turned away. So what? He didn't get to say it today. But there will always be other days, right? He walked away and started for the door. He was just about to open when suddenly.....  
  
"And Miroku..... next time........ try something better. That stuffs won't work with me."  
  
Miroku turned around, making his neck cracked a bit with his outstanding speed. All he managed to see was a beaming Sango before she finally covered her face with her blankets.  
  
And Miroku couldn't help but to run all the way towards his room and screamed with joy, making Inu Yasha slammed him to the grounds because of all the noise he's making......  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Alright! Chapter 15 done! Gosh, this chapter is so hard to write! One of the reasons are, my cousin came and RUINED my computer and she updated the last chapter without me knowing it! She even changed a few of the things! I didn't planned Sango to drown like that,.... I mean I did, but not that way ^.^;, and I didn't really like that cliff hanger. But I really got her punished and she deserved what she get, right? ^.^ So the next thing I have to do is read the chapter she had just posted and see how I can continue it without making the story ugly.  
  
For those who does not understand what Sango said to Miroku, (about 'try something better') it just basically mean that Sango heard what Miroku said to her ^.^! About the I LOVE YOU stuffs! But then Sango did not fall for that ^.^ (yeah right). Well, anyways, hope you all get that part!  
  
Good news for some of you but also bad news for the rest of you! The next chapter, we will return to Kagome and Inu Yasha.... alright? ^.^! That'll be fun! Okay? Can't wait!  
  
Anyways, I hope this one is longer than my other chapters, is it not? Hehehe, I hope it is. My stupid cousin made the promise last chapter and I couldn't help but to make it come true, do I? Hehehe ^.^, but I can't make it WAY TOO LONG!  
  
For those who reviewed, I LOVE YOU! Ehehe, but don't stop to GIVE ME MORE! PRESS THE GO BUTTON! GO! GO! GO! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~* Thank You Corner *~*~*~*~  
  
VioletRose4 = Gee, thanks for explaining that! Actually, it was my cousin who is really interested in that authors block thingy...... she's just a kid ..... you know ^.^  
  
Moron4Life = Hahaha! Sorry, I really did not mean to do that to Sango! Well, here's an update so don't turn into a moron just yet! .! Yeah, the title of the story will come back at the end! Well, a hint! The angel will be ...... Kagome? Yeah, probably.... ^.^  
  
CraziAznGurl = Sorry! It was my stupid cousin who put Sango in the middle of the ocean! And I think 3 days full to make it reasonable why she was stuck there! Finally I found a way! ^.^ Sorry for the bad cliffy  
  
kiki (rainna91@bellsouth.net) = You're one of the few people who actually said something nice 'bout the cliffy .! Thanks!  
  
Random = I know, moving SUCKS! Hehehe, I'll consider that. Making Kikyo a bad miko or..... a demon? Naw, that will make her in the same level as Sesshoumaru.... hehehe, but I'll think bout it! ^.^  
  
AssasinReiX = okay, I know I'm evil for the bad cliffy **hiks hiks**, but I updated ^.^! And... what do you mean by flowers burn in hell? .  
  
Lil-strange-person = Miroku saved Sango! Hey, you're truly a mind reader (har har)  
  
Moon maiden of time = YIKES! I'm really sorry for the bad cliffy, but now that you understand why...... please forgive me!!! **hiks hiks** hehehe, thanks!  
  
Rain61 = Well, you know what happens next now! ^.^  
  
ChildlikeMoonTenchi = I know.... it is an evil cliff. Sorry ...) and it'll be about Inu and Kag!  
  
Hinoke = Really, I'm really sorry! I couldn't have make that kind of cliffy with my pure heart (har har har) but my little, evil, stupid, cousin can! 


	16. Chp 16: Explaining Halloween

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** I don't own Inu Yasha and Co. (boy I'm rushing)  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 16 ~ Explaining Halloween *~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Sango shouted beside me. Both of us had just entered the mall. I turned around to look at what-on-earth she could be shouting about. But I found nothing strange or unusual.  
  
"What's up?" I asked her. She moved her head from side to side.  
  
"I can't believe how near we are to Halloween.." she sighed beside me. I grinned. Now I see what had made her remember Halloween. She had spotted a few pumpkins carved into scary faces (for me, they're quite cute, actually ^.^).  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Halloween? Don't you like it?"  
  
"No, no way I'll like that day." Sango said flatly. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
As we were walking, we had finally reached Starbucks. We had an appointment with Inu Yasha and Miroku over there. And there they are.  
  
"Hi!" Miroku said, coming to greet us. Inu Yasha followed behind him.  
  
"How come you guys are late?" He snapped. I quickly look at my watch. Late? What is he talking about?  
  
"It's only 4:34 and we promised to meet at 4:30! 4 minutes isn't LATE!"  
  
"It is if you're the one who's waiting." He replied again.  
  
"Ugh," I started, "You are so unbelievable." Then I turn my heads towards the others. "So? What are we waiting for. Let's get in and get our hands on some nice cappuccino."  
  
So all of us started to walk. Miroku was about to 'touch' Sango on a place that is not quite acceptable, but Sango hit him as quickly as he had intended. And, automatically, he let go (that must have happened a lot, sheesh that pervert). As we find a place to sit, Miroku quickly took the orders and left, leaving Inu Yasha, Sango, and me. I quickly go back to the topic we discussed just before we met the guys.  
  
"So.... why don't you like Halloween, Sango?" Sango sighed again.  
  
"Halloween?" Inu Yasha joined in, "Why are you guys talking about that stupid day?"  
  
"Well, incase you've forgotten Inu Yasha, Kagome here is a new student. She still doesn't know how Halloween is done in Four Souls." Sango said, sighing deeply.  
  
"So, you mean Inu Yasha hates Halloween too? Funny, I thought guys like him actually enjoyed Halloween more than anybody else in the world, even MORE than children." I said.  
  
"And what was THAT supposed to mean?" Inu Yasha snapped, looking at me.  
  
"Oh, nothing. So, going back to the main topic," I continued, feeling this is not the time to make a quarrel, "how come you guys hate Halloween so much? I used to enjoy it. I mean, trick or treat is always a way to get treats back then." I smiled, remembering those innocent, happy times. With my mom, of course.  
  
"Oh yeah, trick or treat." Sango said, sounding depressed.  
  
"Feh, that game is nothing more than a mere story that candy-shop-owners made to make their candies sold. It is nothing more than a stupid, childish game."  
  
"Hey! That stupid, childish game is something I'm sure you used to like and awaits every year!" I said.  
  
"Feh, idiot. I never even dream about Halloween. For one thing I don't even know that kind of stupid day exist when I was a kid."  
  
I blinked. Is he serious?  
  
"Seriously?" I asked him, surprised.  
  
"Hey, wench. What's with the surprised tone?" Inu Yasha replied, but he's not really looking at me. In fact, it seemed that he is looking at nowhere. His eyes seemed distant and sad. But then he shook his head and said,  
  
"Feh. What are you looking at?" He demanded, glaring at me. Man, that distant and sad eyes MUST have been my imagination.  
  
"Never mind. Anyways, you guys still haven't tell me why you guys hate Halloween so much. Sango, didn't you said something about 'how Halloween is done in Four Souls?'"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Miroku's hand appeared, bringing everyone's orders. The perverted guy's face was smiling.  
  
"Did I hear right or did somebody mentioned Halloween?" He said, making his grin widened. I look up at him.  
  
"At least you seem to like Halloween...."  
  
"I don't." He said, smiling wildly still as he was taking the seat beside Inu Yasha.  
  
"You don't?" Sango and Inu Yasha quickly said, sounding totally surprised.  
  
"I don't like Halloween, I LOVE Halloween!" He finished, laughing to himself. Inu Yasha and Sango quickly hit him which make him unconscious. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight. So Inu Yasha and Sango dislike Halloween while Miroku here loves it. Is that right?"  
  
Beside me, Sango nodded as she took a sip on her ice chocolate (A/N That's my favorite when it comes to Starbucks....... well, whatever. Just telling ^.^) . But then, she said nothing more.  
  
"So? Are you going to tell me how come you hate Halloween so much?" I questioned for the third time.  
  
"Well, first thing," Sango started. "Our school always have what they call the 'Halloween Festival' every year. And believe it or not, this festival lasted for 4 whole days."  
  
"4 days?!" I shouted in shock. Sango nodded.  
  
"Yep. It just so happened that Mr. Totousai and Mrs. Kaede LOVED Halloween. So, what we will be doing on the first day is we will all meet in the gym for the 'Starting Ceremony'. After that, we will all be divided into pairs. Each pair will be given a number of candies. With our partner, we are expected to go around the school for a couple of days trying to steal other people's treats. If we managed to get more than the first number we were given, both of them will be given a prize. But if they failed, they will be given tricks by the whole school." Sango finished.  
  
I gulped, "The.. The whole school?"  
  
"Scary, isn't it?" Sango smiled.  
  
"But then, looking at the positive side, it'll be fun, I bet!" I said, ignoring the scary part. "I mean, at least you and your partner will have a good time...."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure." Miroku said (I didn't notice he was back amongst the living) with dreamy eyes.  
  
Uh-oh. I know that look. It means that Miroku is thinking or DOING something hentai- ish (if there is such a word).  
  
"I'm not so sure though, Kag." Sango said beside me as she reached out to slap Miroku on the face. "You see, we cannot choose our partner."  
  
"You CAN'T?"  
  
"Well duh. If you can choose, it wouldn't be so bad." Inu Yasha muttered. "And the worst part is you're going to be tied with a rope with your partner." I can feel my jaw dropped.  
  
"What if your partner is a GUY that you don't KNOW?" I said, exaggerating the 'guy' and the 'know'.  
  
"For one thing, Kag," Miroku said, "you don't have to worry about guys. Coz your partner will be of the different sex."  
  
"Wha - - -"  
  
"And I know how it'll feel like being roped together with a giiiiir~ul!" Miroku said with his dreamy, sweet voice. (Which make him received another punch by all of us).  
  
"That's not good!" I shouted to my friends. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Finally the new missy starts to get the idea of why we hate Halloween."  
  
"And you won't be able to let go of the rope unless you're asleep and needs to go to the bathroom. So when you eat, run, fall, walk, you're all tied up!"  
  
"Nonsense!" I shouted.  
  
"And that's not even the best part." Miroku continued (amazing how he can still live with all the many punches/hits/smacks he had taken today). "There's still the trick or treat....."  
  
"Oh no..." Sango moaned.  
  
"You mean there's something worse than that?" I said, trying to get all this information to my head.  
  
"Yep. This 'trick or treat' will happen on the third day. Your partner will ask you to do something and if you don't want to do it, the partner is allowed to put you into any tricks for the whole day." I opened my mouth in horror.  
  
"Of course you take turns." Sango added. "So you can get revenge."  
  
"So what happened on the 4th day? Anything worse?" I squeaked, expecting the worse.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Except the Halloween Party. You know, all the normal stuffs about dressing up in costumes and staying up late to watch horror movies."  
  
"Oh.." I whispered. Finally, something NORMAL. I had a feeling I can learn to start hating Halloween like Sango and Inu Yasha. And no wonder Miroku is the only one who loves Halloween.  
  
"And guess what?" The pervert started to say again, "Kag, you won't believe who's my partner for the last 3 years." I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Who is that unfortunate girl that is forced to be your partner for 3 sorrowful years?"  
  
Miroku beamed, "It's none other than the beautiful girl sitting beside you, Kagome!" My mouth opened automatically. Sango? I turned my head to a scowling, red faced Sango. Then my mouth slowly turned into a grin.  
  
"I sure hope you will get the same partner again for this year, Miroku." I muttered.  
  
"What did you say, Kagome?!" Sango growled beside me.  
  
"Huh? Nothing!" I replied innocently. Now the only thing that worried me about this Halloween Festival is.. who will be my partner?  
  
~*~*~*~* 30 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
The four of us were walking down the mall, looking for some interesting shops to visit. The only problem is, the shops that both Sango and I think are quite interesting is not the type of shops both Inu Yasha and Miroku seemed to have in mind. So we've been walking around the mall stupidly without knowing where we are heading to.  
  
"Hey, that store looks awesome. Wanna go there?" I exclaimed, pointing towards a cool clothes store. Inu Yasha suddenly coughed.  
  
"Give me a break. The last thing I want to do is spend my weekend waiting for some girls to choose their outfits."  
  
"Oh yeah? But guys like you flip when they saw girls with new outfits!" Sango retorted back.  
  
"Not quite. Sometimes the new outfits they've bought might just be better off down the drain." Miroku said, defending Inu Yasha. As much as the hentai likes to watch girls (and there's a lot in the store I just pointed) of course he would still prefer to go and spend his time looking at some games.  
  
I rolled my eyes at the guys. Can't they understand that we are NOT going to spend as much time on the clothes stores as most girls do? We are understanding enough to take turns to go to the stores they choose AFTER we've finished with our shopping.  
  
"I'm tired of this conversation! Let's just decide where we are going! We're going around the mall without any destination. Now, that's what I call wasting time!" I cried.  
  
"Okay, okay. Why don't we go to some game stores?" Inu Yasha pointed out. "I'm running out of fun stuffs."  
  
"No way! I just bought some a week ago!" Sango protested.  
  
"Look, why can't we just go to some Anime Store or something? A store that all of us like?" Miroku groaned.  
  
"Fine, it's decided then." I said, starting to walk. But my eyes are still looking at Miroku so I didn't notice someone was in front of me. I bumped him, hard. I tripped and half expected to land on the floor when suddenly a pair of strong hands coming to my rescue. I looked up to see who had saved me and saw a pair of golden, amber eyes that belong to Inu Yasha. I can feel my face blushed pink. He's not letting me go, and in my position, I cannot stand up. Except if I want my face touching his.. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING? ... Actually that will be a good idea, calling it an accident and all, but..... KAGOME! COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES!  
  
"Hey, where's your eyes, wench?" The guy who I had bumped to growled. Finally, Inu Yasha let me go and help me stand up correctly.  
  
"You alright, Kagome?" His voice full of concern. Concern?  
  
I quickly nodded my head and quickly bowed to the person I had bumped into.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I should have looked at where I was going..."  
  
"Hey... that voice..." The guy who had bumped her said. "Are you Kagome?"  
  
I quickly look up and was I surprised to see none other than Kouga!  
  
"Oh! Kouga-kun!" Kouga quickly smile his confident smile. He quickly hold my hand and kissed it.  
  
"Ah, bumping into each other. It must be what they call fate!" He said. I quickly tried to pull my hand back. But I failed. Kouga was holding my hand powerfully.  
  
"Uh.. Kouga-kun, I'll appreciate it if you let go of my hand.." I whispered.  
  
"What did you say, my woman?" Kouga said, walking closer towards me. He's really making this hard for me to play the 'mannerful girl'.  
  
"I said..." I started, only to be interrupted by someone behind me.  
  
"She said she want you to let go of her hand, wimpy wolf!" I turned my head around to see none other than Inu Yasha, walking towards Kouga.  
  
"Oh, I see that the smelly dog is here too, isn't he?" Kouga said, glaring at Inu Yasha. "And what does he want?"  
  
"Let go of her."  
  
"Why? She's my woman. I have every right to hold her hand..."  
  
"I'm NOT your woman!" I shouted. But Kouga doesn't seem to hear what I've been saying, because he continued his sentence.  
  
"... and I'm sure she's happier with me than with you." Kouga finished. Inu Yasha had started to crack his knuckles,  
  
"Didn't you hear what she just said, idiot?"  
  
"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?" Kouga countered back.  
  
"You, you idiot!" Inu Yasha said, as he landed his punch in Kouga's face. Quickly, Miroku and Sango hold him back. Kouga was already starting to reply Inu Yasha with another blow.  
  
I quickly run towards him and hold his hands.  
  
"Please stop, Kouga-kun!" I shouted. Good thing, it seemed that Kouga can hear me this time because he stopped and look at me and then at my position which you can call half hugging him. I quickly turned red and let go of him. He smiled and turned to look at Inu Yasha.  
  
"See there, smelly dog? Kagome is my woman! She even hugged me just now!"  
  
"WHAT? NO WAY! I WAS JUST TRYING TO BLOCK YOUR HIT TOWARDS INU YASHA..." I was half expecting an interruption from Inu Yasha but there came none. I turned my head to see what had happened. But what I see is only a shocked Inu Yasha as if he had been hit by a thunderbolt. I quickly walk towards him.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" .... There was no reply. What happened to him? But this is not the time to wonder what had happened to him. I need to make Kouga disappear!  
  
"Kouga-kun?"  
  
"Yes, my woman?"  
  
"I'm not your woman! And could you please ... urm..." Kouga suddenly look at his watch.  
  
"Oh sorry, Kagome! I have an appointment with a friend of mine! I cannot take you around the mall, it seems. Maybe some other time! Okay? Ja ne!" And with that, he walk away. I sighed deeply. Okay, so maybe I don't have to shoo-ed him off. Now I can worry about Inu Yasha (that is still tangled up with Miroku and Sango, by the way).  
  
"Inu Yasha?" I said quietly. There is still no reply. I look at Miroku and Sango. "What happened to him?" Sango giggled.  
  
"He's like this maybe because you hugged Kouga so..... Smoothly!" I opened my mouth in surprise. Then I quickly shouted.  
  
"I didn't HUG Kouga-kun!"  
  
"Oh yeah? So what did you did just then?" It was Inu Yasha's voice. He's back amongst the living!  
  
"I was trying to block his hit towards you!"  
  
"Feh. I don't need girls like you to protect me." Inu Yasha countered back.  
  
"Yeah? Well, probably next time I should just let you be!" I argued back.  
  
"Maybe you should!"  
  
"And I will! I mean, trying to do something good to someone like you is just a waste of time!"  
  
"Something good? Yeah? Like what?"  
  
"Like trying to make the fight end without any blood spill! You're just stupid enough to not notice that!"  
  
"Feh! And you are stupid enough to not notice that I fought Kouga because I was concerned about you!"  
  
"C... Concerned about m....me...?" I repeated, thinking that I had heard wrong. Suddenly Inu Yasha's face turned red. Automatically, my face followed him. I can hear Sango and Miroku chuckling somewhere on the back.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
And silence.  
  
............................................................................ .............................  
  
"Fine! So where are we going now?" Inu Yasha shouted, face still red, as if he couldn't believe what he had just said.  
  
"A.... anywhere, I guess."  
  
"Yooohoooo! Incase you guys forgot, we're going to an Anime Store now!" Miroku shouted from the back.  
  
"Yeah! And we'll go first, in case you guys don't want to be disturbed!" Sango continued after him. And both of them run towards the Anime Store.  
  
"Hey! Come back you two!" Inu Yasha shouted. But too late. It was now only him and me.  
  
Then there was silence again.  
  
Silence.  
  
And silence.  
  
"Fine then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Inu Yasha said. I quickly followed him.  
  
And later that day, I was wondering whether we were holding hands or not as we were both walking towards the Anime Store.  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
One word: SORRY! I'm really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, REALLY, really, sorry that I haven't updated for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time! It's been passed a month, I guess! But if you guys know my tragedy and misery, I HOPE you guys will forgive me! You see, I've just moved. And it's not just any ordinary moving. It's from my country (which is somewhere in Asia) to the US! So it's a totally, messy, busy move! I don't even have any computer for AGES! The moment I did, I figured out that the computer does not have any Microsoft Word! So what the hell can I do? I wrote it in the note pad! I'm really sorry (hiks hiks hiks) and for all of those who complains about me updating really slow, I really feel bad about it! Really! Honest! I will really appreciate it if you can forgive me. You can, can't you? Please?  
  
To make it up to you, I made this chapter a little longer than the others. Right? Can you see it? Well, if that's not enough, tell me what I can do for you guys! Okay? I'm really, really sorry!  
  
And for all of those who reviewed! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! I was DEAD happy when I see how many reviews I got! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you1000x! I love you guys!  
  
From now on, I'll update faster than this! I'm really sorry! Please don't hate me! Now that I got my computer (I don't have my computer! This is my stupid brother's computer! I need to borrow it from him!) I guess I can update faster! Okay? Please forgive me!  
  
Now press that GO button over there and give me MORE REVIEWS so that I can know what I can do to make it up to you and know whether you guys forgive me or not (plz say you do). I'll try to update as fast as I can from now on!  
  
~*~*~*~* Thank You Corner *~*~*~*~  
  
VioletRose4 = Hey, I'm really sorry! I didn't updated for so long! And here's another chappy! Hope you can forgive me .  
  
Bean4 = Thank you! Sorry, I know you said I should continue it, and I DID! It's just that I took a long time. Sorry!  
  
Silver = Okay, sorry for the long update. Anyways, Sesshoumaru and Rin fluff will come soon. And if I make a lot of it, will you forgive me? ^.^  
  
Georgesonlygirl = Gosh, I don't know about why Inu Yasha and Kag must be totally stubborn. But hey, Takahashi Rumiko also made both of them stubborn, right? ^.^  
  
Random = I've been thinking a lot about Kikyo and I found the right solution for her! But no way I'm telling right now! Ehehee, and really sorry for the long wait!  
  
Hinoke = I TRIED to update SOON, but I CAN'T! And I'm really Sorry!  
  
Autumn = Thanks for loving me story! I'm going to keep on going with this! Just probably not as slow as this _  
  
AngelicFairy = I KNOW! I shouldn't have put that stupid nurse to ruin the special moment for Miroku and Sango, right?  
  
Lilacks = More fluff? Okey dokey! Just as long you will forgive me for not updating for sooooo long! Okay? ^.^  
  
Waterlily21690 = Okay.. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LOVING MY STORY! And sorry I haven't updated for ages! Now you know the reason why, plz forgive me! And.. I'll try to make Inu and Kag less stubborn if you forgive me. Okay? ^.^  
  
Dragonstar03 = thanks  
  
Csaturn = Korean? ^.~; Ehehehe, I'm NOT Korean. Where did you get that idea?  
  
Saria = I will continue... I'll make sure of that.  
  
Breremarer = Thank you! I tried to make it a good San/Mir and Kag/Inu story  
  
Julia = 7 REVIEWS? Whoa, thanks! I hope I CAN hurry on updating!  
  
Darkmoon0829 = Thanks for liking my story. Hey, it's okay to ask. In fact, I already planned on writing some Sess/Rin fluff. And you also reviewed for 8 TIMES!  
  
Sesshoumarulover713 = I'll write more and more and MORE! But you'll forgive me for updating so slow, ne? ^.^  
  
Pink Miko = I'll TRY to update really soon next time, okay? Sorry bout this slow update.  
  
Chibi stumbler = Okay! You reviewed me twice and on the second review, I felt real bad. I'm real sorry that I couldn't update fast. You CAN and WILL forgive me, won't you? Won't you? Won't you? I'll try to update faster next time. Hehehe, I've checked out your story by the way.. It's cool. Forgive me?  
  
Foxy4ever duuh = I don't know if Sango will REALLY drown! ^.^ Thanks for liking my story! And please don't stop!  
  
EvilBunnies1 = Hey, thanks! Hehehe, sorry for the late update. Okay? You can forgive me, can't you? I'll try to update faster next time.  
  
Julia = We're going back to Kagome and Inu Yasha. Sango and Miroku.. Get together? Maybe yes maybe no. (I hate it when somebody gives me an answer like that!) Well, anyways, sorry for the long update!  
  
Sequel X Kira Yamato = At least YOU WILL certainly FORGIVE ME for the long update, right? I'm really sorry, but you know the reason!  
  
Afura = Sorry I didn't update soon. But next time, I WILL!  
  
Peaches Dani = I also hope I can write another chapter real soon! Sorry for the slow update!  
  
Cool Person = Thanks for the review and sorry for the slow update!  
  
Kibo = I UPDATED! Goodness, man! I'm really sorry for the slow update! I surely hope you'll forgive me! You will, won't you? Please? And don't stop liking my story!  
  
Boy I have a lot of people to say thank you to in this corner.. But HEY! I'm not complaining! The more, the merrier! ^.^ 


	17. Chp 17: A Letter From Mom

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** Du~uh, I don't own Inu Yasha! Read my previous chapters, I've said that for LOADS of times!  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 17 ~ A Letter From Mom *~*~*~*~  
  
Now where did Sango go? I scanned the crowded hallway. No Sango. Gosh, I need to see her! Where is she? I was about to go out of the school's building before I stopped and heard someone calling me.  
  
"Kagome?" I spunned around and saw Miroku. "Ah! It is you!" He continued as he tried to fight the crowd and come my way. I smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, Miroku! Right on time! Do you know where...." I started to say, but I was interrupted.  
  
"I don't know where Inu Yasha is." Miroku said quickly. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Who's asking about Inu Yasha?" Miroku looked a bit taken aback, but then he smiled.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were going to ask me where he is."  
  
"No, actually, I was going to ask you where Sango is. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Sango? I thought she was going to you guys' dorm."  
  
"I know it. You will always know where Sango is! She is, afterall, your future girlfriend!" Miroku quickly blushed, but then he smiled and look at me meaningfully.  
  
"You think so? You really think so, Kag?" I giggled.  
  
"Do these eyes lie?" I laughed, pointing at my eyes. But Miroku didn't joined in my laughter. Instead he still look dead serious.  
  
"Hey, what's with the look?" I asked, my laughter dying out.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing. I was... lost in my own thoughts." He said distractedly. I giggled again.  
  
"Well then. See you later Miroku! I need to see Sango as soon as possible. Ja ne!" I shouted as I began to walk to the exit, leaving Miroku in the crowded hallway.  
  
The moment I was outside, a brisk, cold autumn wind welcomes me. I tightened my jacket and I hasten my pace. In no time at all, my dormitory was visible. I quickly went in and climb the stairs as I get my keys, but then remembered that Sango was already in my room.  
  
"Hey, Sango!" I said, the moment I've entered my room. I started to take of my jackets and shoes. Sango was lying on her bed, playing with Kirara. She looked up when she saw I was there and smiled.  
  
"Yo, Kag! What's up?"  
  
"Your brother" I said simply. I walk over to my bed. Sango sit up, still holding Kirara.  
  
"My brother? What's with my brother?"  
  
"Well, Souta called and said that he and Kohaku will go to the mall. He told me to tell you that they will be using your car."  
  
"Oh, I see. That squirt, always taking advantage of everything that I own." I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, same with Souta. But you love him, don't you?" I added. Sango smiled. Suddenly, she jumped out and began to rustle her drawers.  
  
"Oh yeah, Kag, before I forgot.. you've got a letter."  
  
"A letter?" I asked, as I hug my pillow. Sango was searching frantically through her drawer. As much as I like Sango, she's still one messy roommate! Finally, she stood up.  
  
"Here it is! I think your mom send it!" I grinned. So far, my mom has only send me 2 letters, and both of them are still kept safely in my desk. I quickly take it from Sango as I carefully open the envelope. Sango was eyeing me curiously.  
  
"What's up?" I asked her, as I finally managed to get the letter out of the envelope.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering how that feels like. You know, getting a letter from your.... mother."  
  
I suddenly felt guilty. Poor Sango, I forgot her mother had passed away! How could I? And I was her bestfriend too! I quickly walk up to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango...." I began.  
  
"H... hey! What's the sorry about? I was just telling you. Anyways, don't you want to read that letter?" I smiled to her, an encouraging smile. Then I went back to my bed and sit down. I started to read my letter.  
  
Dearest Kagome,  
  
How is my little daughter doing? I hope you're fine. I hear there's a bug going on and I don't want you to catch it, alright? So wear nice, fuzzy coats whenever you go out! Is that a deal?  
  
Honey, yesterday, as I was going through my schedule for the month, I couldn't help but notice October 31st. It's sad to think about it, but this year will be the first year that we will cellebrate Halloween separately. No more preparing treats for the little kids in the neighborhood, huh? No more Souta wailing to have a new costume. It's really sad for me to remember all those times, but I hope it didn't really bother you. Afterall, you have great new friends now, don't you? And I bet the school's preparing something for Halloween! I hear that your school has some kind of Festival for the Halloween? Is that true?  
  
So, Kagome, how are you doing with your studies? I surely hope you haven't flunked anything!!! Hahaha, I shouldn't have worried about you! You are my precious daughter afterall! I trust you will do your best, ne? Anyways, how is Sango doing? And Miroku? Of course *ehem* Inu Yasha too! How are those guys doing? I hope you are going on well. Kagome, through out the calls and letters I've received from you, you seem to be telling a lot of things about this Inu Yasha guy. Now I wonder if my little girl has a new crush....? Ahahaha, just kidding dear. Your personal life is not part of my business. But, always remember that I'm here for you, alright? If you ever need any advice from me, just tell me and I'll try to give a nice answer!  
  
Oh, and Kagome? Please check your mailbox throughout this week. I'll be sending you something! It's a present for being such a nice daughter (hahaha). And don't tell Souta! Because he might be angry, I didn't give him anything... yet! Okay then, sorry if this letter is way shorter than my usual.  
  
I'm really busy. There's a new project for my business. We're going to build a new resort/park. I miss you so much, Kagome! And tell Souta I miss him too! I hope to get your reply soon! Bye!  
  
Lots of Love,  
Xxx Mom xxX  
  
I smiled sadly as I folded the letter back and put it neatly in the envelope. She's right, this is the first time we'll cellebrate Halloween separately. Of course, it will be fun. With my friends and all those activities (A/N No kidding? Those activities are not what you can call FUN, Kag!), but still, it wouldn't be the same without mom around.  
  
"So what does it say, Kagome?" Sango said from her bed. It seems that she's now playing with her bag.  
  
"Oh, my mom's just saying that she really missed us. And, oh yeah, she said she'll be sending me something. A present, I guess." Sango stopped from fiddling with her bag.  
  
"A present? From your mom? Wow, must be something neat, Kag!" I raised my eyebrows and look at my roommate.  
  
"How'd you know?" She shrugged beside me.  
  
"To think that your mom is one of the richest people in Japan and since she love you so much, of course the present will be something big!" I sighed deeply.  
  
"Didn't I say that I don't want you to bring up this 'one of the richest people in Japan' thingy again?" Sango laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot!"  
  
Suddenly, there came a knock from the door. Both of us look at it, as if trying to see who could it be on the other side of the door. Sango look at me questioningly, I replied her with a shrug. Then I stand up and walk towards the door. When I open it, I came face to face with Inu Yasha. I smiled warmly at him. But instead of his normal smirk, he blushed. Wait, did I say that right? He blushed?  
  
"Hey, what are you doing, Inu? I want to go in!" Came the wailing voice of Miroku. I didn't notice he was there! Inu Yasha seemed to have regained his consciousness.  
  
"Feh. I would have gone in if the fat wench will mo - - -" But before he can even finish his sentence, Miroku had pushed him, which made him tripped, which made him pull my hand, WHICH made me landed on the ground with him!!!  
  
THWUD  
  
"Oops, sorry. I didn't see you there, Kag." Miroku said, as he examined both of us. Sango quickly joined him.  
  
"Well.... next time you should LOOK!" I snapped.  
  
"Dat shupidd -onk!" Inu Yasha muffledly said, his face had landed straight to the floor, which made his voice not understandable.  
  
"What's that?" Sango asked, leaning closer to him. Inu Yasha looked up.  
  
"I said, THAT STUPID MONK!"  
  
"Well~ if you want to blame him for that incident, at least you can try to stand up first. The door is still open, and I don't want other people to get the wrong impression in your position..." Sango said slowly. Miroku smirked. And that was when I noticed it too. I was right under Inu Yasha! I blushed and I frantically tried to get him off. (A/N I really like accidents like this, don't I? ^.^)  
  
~*~*~*~* 15 MINUTES LATER (after all that fuss from Inu Yasha) *~*~*~*~  
  
"So, why are you guys here?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we were actually trying to do our homework... And I thought it would be better if we do it together?" Miroku chirped happily. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"In other words," she muttered, "you want to cheat from us." Miroku blushed.  
  
"Uh.. you sure know me well, Sango!"  
  
"Well duh. So, lets start with that History Research thing." Sango beside me said. She began to stand up and take her bag with her.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Inu Yasha asked her.  
  
"If you are so baka as not to know," began Sango, "I'm going to the library. You guys following?" Quickly, all of us followed.  
  
~*~*~*~* IN THE LIBRARY *~*~*~*~  
  
The library was silent. An eerie silent. But I always like it there. Any library will do for me. Somehow it made me feel that the library is a place where every information is gathered and everything I need to know is there.  
  
"Let's grab as many book as possible." I started to say. "The research will be easier that way." The others nodded as they began to walk to the shelves of books standing before them. I smiled to myself as I began to scan the titles of the books. However, before I can even move a few steps something caught my eye. A book entitled 'An Triangle of Miko-s, Youkai-s, and Others'. I stopped as I felt a weird aura coming from the book, making me very curious....  
  
~*~*~*~* INU YASHA **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so what book should I get? Suddenly, something made me feel uncomfortable. I look around and was about to sniff the air (A/N Now I wonder why he would like to do that ^^;) but I never managed to do that, because some intruder that I know I will hate came up behind me.  
  
"It is really surprising to see you in a place like this, Inu Yasha." See? I know he's there, that stupid, idiot....  
  
"Turn around, I need to speak to you."  
  
"Feh, what is it you want, Sesshoumaru?" As much as I hate to follow his order, I turn my head around and saw none other my half brother. His face twitched with disgust the moment he saw me.  
  
"I wouldn't be here talking to you in the first place if Father hadn't forced me."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"What does that stupid person want?"  
  
"If I were you, hanyou, I would show more respect to Father." I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"You're lucky no one hear you calling me that. Father might just ground you for a whole year if anyone managed to know my real identity." Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk.  
  
"It's not really a secret anymore, is it? Those foolish humans you call friends of yours already know a little too much about yourself, don't they?"  
  
"And why would you care?" I said, trying as hard as I can to keep my voice steady, "and I believe that is not the reason why you came here and waste my time?"  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Waste your time? I prefer taking it YOU are the one who FORCED me to waste my time. Well, it seems that Father still thinks of you as a stupid, idiotic, son of his because he forced me to remind you that by the last day of the month your transformation will..." Okay, he's walking on dangerous waters here.  
  
"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, I see you are still as rude as ever. And I take it you know what I mean?" This time, instead of answering him, I growled. He turned around.  
  
"It's good to know that you have at least a small amount of brain in that thick skull of yours. Thanks for wasting my time. Oh, and 'Mother' left a note, she said if the....."  
  
I growled.  
  
"If that problem of yours took place, you may not join in the Festival. She said that your identity must remain a secret at all cost. And if you decided to ignore their rule, it's your fault..." And I was happy to see that he left the conversation at that.  
  
"Feh, I don't need him to remind me of my transforming date...." I muttered to myself before I turned around, only to find Miroku and Sango leaning on the bookshelves. Okay, now they'll advice me even WORSE than Sesshoumaru.....  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Is that a cliffhanger? Is it? Hehehe, well! I keep my promise in updating faster, right? Right? Hahaha! But still.. not all of the people FORGIVE ME! (or at least they didn't even tell me they even read my story!) Well, I'll be updating faster and faster with more reviews! More reviews, more story! Deal? DEAL!!!  
  
Can you guess what's Inu Yasha's problem? And can you guess what'll happen to Kagome when she read the book? And what's Mrs. Higurashi's present going to be? Ahahaha! Okay.. I'll admit, I'm having a lot of author's blocks lately. So, unpredictable things may happen with the characters in this story! But I promise it'll be something unpredictable that will make you like the story better! Ehehe!  
  
I'm having a lot of problems with my brother. I was going to update it yesterday but then he just HAD to ruin it! Well, whatever! A note of apology, I tried to put every reviewer in the Thank You Corner, but sometimes I skipped a few people, and I'm really sorry. I didn't do that on purpose, okay? Alrighty, let's go to the Thank You Corner.  
  
THE REVIEW BUTTON IS JUST DOWN THERE! PRESS IT! PLEASE! I NEED IT! Ahahaha, just kidding! But SERIOUSLY... take sometime and review to me..... please? ^.~;  
  
~*~*~*~* Thank You Corner *~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho maru3= Wow, you're really a good friend! I mean, telling ppl to encourage your friend! Man, I wish I have a friend like you (not that I don't.. just saying ^^). Ehm, I haven't get the chance to get online for a few days, but I'll try to read Assasin Rei's fics. And thanks for recommending my story to ppl! ^^  
  
Saria= I'm updating, I'm updating! And I continue.... didn't I? Ahahaha  
  
Cookie6= OF COURSE I'LL CONTINUE AND WRITE MORE OF THIS STORY! I WON'T STOP TILL THE END OF TIMEEEEE! (yeah right, well wateva!) Thanks for the review and I'll write more for sure!  
  
Dragonstar03= thanks ^.^  
  
Kitkatfox= wow, I'm greatly praised by you! Ahahah, j/k. Well anyways, you REALLY think I'll let Kikyo get together with Inu Yasha on that Halloween thingy? NO WAY FOR GOODNESS SAKE! Ahahaha, of course it'll be Kag and Inu (woops, spoilers!) Okay then, thanks for the review! And if you hate Kikyo, I can make more scenes like that.... Just tell me if you want it to!!! ^^  
  
CraziAznGurl= Wow, thanks! And yeah, BLOODSHED! Ahahaha, that's a good describing word for that Halloween thingy. Ahahah! Thanks for the review  
  
Sequel X Kira Yamato= Stop without telling you? No way! Ahahah, I'll update faster! Okay then.... Here's another chappy, right?  
  
Inuyddam= Hey, you're like the FIRST person to actually say you forgive me! Ahahah, thanks for that! I feel really all warmed inside (^.^ j/k). Ehm, can you tell me who you are when you're emailing me? Ahaha, just curious! Well~~~ we'll see about the Halloween thingy, but do you SERIOUSLY think it's that hard to guess??!?!?! Ahaha, OF COURSE NOT! Okay, thanks! 


	18. Chp 18: Sit Inu Yasha! Sit!

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** Gosh.... I MEMORIZED what I HAVE to say... but I forgot!!! Gosh... oh yeah! That's it! SHIN DOESN'T OWN INU YASHA! GOSH! Man, that was HARD to say!  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 18 ~ SIT INU YASHA!!! SIT!!! *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* INU YASHA **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Sango declared, walking towards me. I tried to keep my ground, but talking to an angry Sango is very, very dangerous (if you get what I mean).  
  
"Feh. Why should I?"  
  
"Why should you? I'm your roommate!" Miroku started, "If you transformed suddenly into a hanyou, I don't know what I'll do!" Ooookay, he got a point over there! But I'm not going to surrender that easy.  
  
"But it won't do you any harm! It's not as if I'm transforming into a youka...."  
  
"SHHHHH!" Miroku shut me up, putting his hand on my mouth. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a few people passed us. "Don't go saying that thing in public!" He continued. I broke free from him and raised my eyebrows and smirked.  
  
"Funny, it seems that you're more concerned about that more than me." Both of them give me an instant death glare which send me backing up a little (A/N hahaha).  
  
"We need to discuss this problem, NOW!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah? I thought we're doing the History Research now? And besides, how are you going to explain to Kagome?" I said. Both Sango and Miroku look at each other and then returned back to me.  
  
"Oh yeah, speaking of Kagome, it's been bothering me for a quite a while now..." Sango started.  
  
"About what?" I said, surprised with the sudden change of subject.  
  
"Well, are we going to tell you about your family or not?" Miroku finished. I opened my mouth automatically but figured I really got nothing to say, so I closed it again.  
  
"I felt really bad about it, you know, keeping secrets from her." Sango muttered, "both of us had already promised that we'll tell each other everything.."  
  
"And I really think she's already a part of us." Said Miroku, "Especially when you guys are in love with each other..." Those words flow into my head slowly, and when it all was converted into waves that my ears understand, I quickly shouted,  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" I can feel my cheeks burning. That stupid, perverted, Miroku! What is he talking about? No way I'd fall for that wench! Sure she's pretty, kind, charming, sexy, cute, fun-to-be-around- with, loveable, trustworthy, funny.. Okay, stop with the adjectives!  
  
Miroku look at me innocently as if nothing has happened. He then broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Oops! I didn't realize I said that, Inu! It must have been a conditional response! I guess it must have been inside my mind for so long I just let it slip! But you know it's true, isn't it?" The perverted friend of mine grinned at me stupidly. Sango chuckling behind him. I quickly hit his stupid head.  
  
"Stop being stupid, pervert!"  
  
(A/N After all the bustle and hustle of Miroku and Inu Yasha...)  
  
"So what are we going to do with Kagome? Are we going to tell her?" Sango said, bringing all of us back to the main topic.  
  
"Personally, I think we should. But I'm not sure whether Inu Yasha's family will agree to that."  
  
"Um, I think I told her about it already..." I began. Sango and Miroku suddenly stop talking with each other and they both gaped at me, their jaws dropped down to the ground, and their eyes bulging from their sockets. Okay, this is harder to explain than I had thought it would be.  
  
"Well see here, I let it slip through my mouth ACCIDENTLY. And I didn't tell her everything..."  
  
"When?!?!?!" Sango shouted, stepping forward.  
  
"Uh.. the day when you drowned on the beach.." I answered.  
  
"How?!?!?!?" Miroku demanded, stepping forward. Are they trying to corner me or something?  
  
"Well, an accident sort of happened and, well, I said something stupid to Kagome... wait, why do I have to tell you this?"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other and grinned, leaving me feeling a bit scared.  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"It's settled then! Let's tell her about this problem of yours!"  
  
"Huh? Wait... What if she fre..." but too late, those two had already run around the library looking for Kagome. Sheesh, why do I have them as my friend?  
  
~*~*~*~* KAGOME **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEE!"  
  
Whoa, where did that shout came from? I turned my head around to look for the person who had been shouting my name. And my eyes fall to Sango and Miroku, followed closely by Inu Yasha. I smiled at them.  
  
"Did you guys get good books for our research?" It seems that this question made the three of them stopped.  
  
"Uh, no, actually..."  
  
"No? Then why did you go yelling and shouting my name half way through the library?"  
  
"We need to tell you something." Sango said quickly. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"It's really important." Miroku added.  
  
"Now?" I asked. "Aren't we going to do the research now?"  
  
"Never mind that, let's get out of here." Sango said, sounding very excited (A/N She's very happy because she can tell Kagome their secrets, okay? Incase some of you don't understand why they really want to tell Kagome about this). I eyed my three friends closely. Sango looked as if she's really happy, Miroku beaming, and Inu Yasha acting as if he doesn't even care. I finally shrugged.  
  
"Alright, whatever. But, hold on a sec, I want to borrow this book..."  
  
"Aaaaaw, Kag! We don't need to be that serious about the history thingy now..." Wailed Sango.  
  
"I'm not borrowing a history book, I'm borrowing THIS book." I showed them the book that had caught my attention just now. The three of them eyed the book closely. Then, slowly, all of them look at me in surprised looks.  
  
"A.. A Triangle of Miko-s, Youkai-s, and Others?" Sango stuttered. I nodded.  
  
"Why will you borrow that book?" Miroku asked. Inu Yasha was still eyeing the book cautiously.  
  
"Well, I am, after all, a going-to-be Miko...." But I was cut shortly by my friends.  
  
"YOU ARE A MIKO?"  
  
"SERIOUSLY?"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"  
  
"And WHY... are you shouting in the library??!?!?!" All of us looked up to see the scary looking librarian. Oops, I didn't notice the racket we've been making.  
  
"Oh, sorry! We'll leave right now!" Miroku shouted before he began to walk quickly to the exit door.  
  
~*~*~*~* 15 MINUTES LATER (KAGOME'S ROOM) *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* SHIN **POV** (3rd person's point of view) *~*~*~*~  
  
"So what is it that you guys want to tell me?" Kagome asked, the moment she had made herself comfortable in her bed.  
  
"O~~~kay, I know this will be quite surprising Kag, and we're sorry that we've been keeping this secret from you for so long, but you see..."  
  
And Sango goes on explaining about Inu Yasha's family line. About his father being a very powerful youkai and his mother being a very beautiful human. And that, eventually, made Inu Yasha a hanyou.  
  
"So, Inu Yasha is not pure human. And therefore, every time there's a new moon, he turned himself to his hanyou form, but no worries, he's still himself when he turned into a hanyou. When he turned into a full youkai, THAT will be dangerous, but that only happened once in a year." Miroku finished. Both Sango and Miroku expected that Kagome will be really surprised. After all, there's only a few humans left who know that the youkais still existed in this world. But, to their surprise (and Inu Yasha's), Kagome acted as if nothing had just happened.  
  
"So?" Kagome asked.  
  
"SO?!" Inu Yasha shouted, "Don't tell me you're not surprised that you've been hanging out with a hanyou all this time?"  
  
In his mind, he had expected Kagome's reaction will be shouting and freaking out, pointing out and saying crazy things about him. That is, after all, most of the reactions he had gotten the moment he told someone about his secret. Most of the people will even refused to stay close to him again, more over talk to him. Beside him, however, Kagome just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, I've known since I was a child that youkais still existed even now. And you DID told me that you have youkai blood inside your body. Besides, if you don't, then it wouldn't be possible for you have to such beautiful hair..." Kagome quickly shut herself, blushing fiercely, making Inu Yasha's mouth hang open by her words.  
  
"Anyways, that's not the problem." Inu Yasha said, "Aren't you scared to know that I have youkai blood inside my veins? And when I told you about my bloodline, you didn't believe me, didn't you?"  
  
"I'm not scared at all. I'm used to stay in close contacts with youkais. But I must admit this is, like, the first time I made friends with a hanyou. And at that time, when I said I didn't believe you, I mean I didn't believe that it is because of your youkai blood that you asked me to have...." She suddenly stop dead in her tracks. Sango and Miroku's ears had suddenly gone big and was twitching madly to hear what she's got to say about their 'accident'. **sweatdrop anime style**  
  
"You're... not scared?" Inu Yasha muttered, still not believing the words he had heard from Kagome. Kagome however, smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Nope, it doesn't even bother me a bit."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed. Her smile is so pretty and calming. She was different from the others. She's not afraid of him. She doesn't go screaming and freaking out because she figured that he's got youkai blood inside his body. She doesn't go edging away from him because he's not normal. She's... different.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha suddenly came back to earth. Miroku and Sango were both smirking at him.  
  
"Wh - what?" He stammered.  
  
"What were you thinking just now?" Miroku asked with his perverted grin.  
  
"Nothing" Inu Yasha lied.  
  
"When you say 'nothing' you mean 'Kagome' don't you?" Sango sneered.  
  
"No! Why do you think I'll be thinking about HER?"  
  
"Because you're in LOOO~~~OVE!" Miroku chirped. Inu Yasha quickly raise to his feet and hit Miroku's head.  
  
"No, I'm NOT in love, moron!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, people with EYES can see that you are!" Miroku said, avoiding a punch directed his way. The two of them started to run in circles (A/N ^^;)  
  
"YOU'RE the one who's in love with Sango!" Inu Yasha shouted. Sango blushed red.  
  
"No he's NOT!" she muttered. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"I won't deny that I'm in love with Sango if you confess your love to Kagome!" Miroku shouted, suddenly appearing in front of Inu Yasha. A red shadow suddenly covered the hanyou's face.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not in love with Kagome?!"  
  
"Even if you tell me a million times, I still won't believe you!" Sango smirked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inu Yasha shouted, unable to think of anything else to say. Now he started to chase after Sango too.  
  
"Inu Yasha's in love!" Miroku squealed (a bit girlish, isn't he? ^^;).  
  
"Inu Yasha and Kagome, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come loooo~ove. Second come...." Sango chanted, Miroku quickly joining her.  
  
"Quit singing that childish song..!!!"  
  
"WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT AND SIT DOWN?" Came the angry voice of Kagome (^^;). All of them stopped their teasing and look at her, scared. All of them except Inu Yasha. It seems that he had landed, face-first, to the ground.  
  
"Inu Yasha? What happened to you?" Sango asked. He lifted his head, showing that he's angry.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Suddenly I just fell to the ground!"  
  
"That's weird. Did you trip or something?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Inu Yasha said, standing up.  
  
"Maybe it's because something Kagome said just now? I mean, you surely fall when she shouted." Sango said. (A/N Riiiiiiiiiiight, Sango!!! Can you guys guess it? ^.^;)  
  
"No way! All I say is 'will you guys cut it out and sit ----'" but again Inu Yasha had landed face-first to the ground.  
  
"It IS something Kagome said!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"No way!" Kagome said, but then suddenly her face changed expression. "Uh- oh, maybe..."  
  
"Maybe what?" All of them asked, Inu Yasha standing up for the second time, muttering curses. Kagome quickly jumped up and grab the book 'A Triangle of Miko-s, Youkai-s and Others'. She began to flip it to the back and then she shouted, for the third time,  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"What?" The others said, crowding towards her. Kagome showed them the writing inside the book. The title said 'Curses for Youkai-s a Beginner Miko can use'. Kagome then pointed to one of the curses. It says 'the beaded necklace command'. They began to read the description.  
  
THE BEADED NECKLACE COMMAND - This is a command a miko can use towards a youkai/hanyou. When the miko is still a beginner and is feeling extremely angry or panicked, the miko shall shout out a command word towards the youkai/hanyou. A beaded necklace will appear when the command takes place. This spell can only work with four-legged youkai-s.  
  
"Ooooh, scary." Miroku said, the moment he had finished reading it. He and Sango look pitifully at Inu Yasha.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha shouted. "I'm not scared of that wench..."  
  
"Hmmm," Kagome said threateningly. She does not like to be called 'wench'. "I wonder what word is the commanding word for you, Inu? I guess I'll just repeat everything I said, slowly. Will..." nothing happened. "You.." Nothing happened. "Cut..." Nothing happened. "It.." Nothing happened. "Out..." Nothing happened. "And.." Nothing happened. "Sit..."  
  
A beaded necklace suddenly appeared in Inu Yasha's neck and he immediately slammed the ground.  
  
"dat -ench.." He shouted muffledly.  
  
"What did you say?" Kagome said sweetly, which usually mean she's in a dangerous mode. "Do you want me to repeat the word again Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha quickly stand up, the beaded necklace gone.  
  
"Oh, so the command word is 'sit' isn't it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Cool. Now someone can control him, at least." Miroku added.  
  
"Care to repeat that small comment of yours, Miroku?" Inu Yasha said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what Miroku said is true." Kagome said, thinking hard, "at least NOW I can control you. And to think all I have to say is 'sit'.. Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean that!" Inu Yasha had slammed himself to the ground again. Kagome quickly walk over to him and helped him up.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. He blushed. "Are you alright?" She asked, full of concern. His blush deepened.  
  
"I'm alright." He said simply.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Feh. Of course I am."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't reply. Somewhere in his mind, without him realizing it, he'd wish that Kagome will always give him the sitting command. That way, she'll always be concern about him. Or at least, that's what he think...  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
HEYO! Ahahaha! Okay! Inu Yasha is finally a hanyou and Kagome a miko! Just wait until Miroku become a monk and Sango become a youkai exterminator! A total FIASCO! (What happened to me? I'm CRAZYYYYY) Ahahaha, sorry for those who has been waiting for the Halloween Festival! On the next chapter, it'll be about Kagome's present from her mom and THEN it'll be Halloween! I promise!  
  
Hey,... I'm planning to write a new story!!! I have lots of ideas, but I'm afraid that when I started my new story, I'll be a very, very SLOW updater! But I really wish I can write one more.. (v_v; so saaaaaaaaaaaaaad). Well, I'll be thinking about it ^.*!  
  
I GOT NO INTERNET! NO INTERNET! AAAARGH, MY LIFE IS JUST SO MISERABLE! MY NEW SCHOOL ISN'T GOOD!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!  
  
Well, anyways, I'll be writing my next chapter then, since I don't have any internet. Feh. Well, here goes the thank you corner.  
  
~*~*~*~* Thank You Corner *~*~*~*~  
  
Ai (yami_no_tenshi2000@yahoo.com.hk): X means.. urgh, I'm not really sure, but see..... my friend used that a lot, and so does my mom, so I thought people will just do that. I think it has something to do with hugs???  
  
Dzw: Hey, thanks for telling me! See? I changed it..... sorry, I'm new in ff.net so I'm really not sure about the difference.... v_v;  
  
Amber Eyes Chik: Hey, lolz! You're Julia! Ahahah, sorry for the answer. Alrighty, fine....... you just have to read the rest of the stories if you want to know whether Sango and Miroku will be together ^^  
  
Mitora Jesus-freak: Huh? Are you tellling me *hiks hiks* that my story is baaad? Ahahah, well, you're the reviewer, you're the boss! But it still made my heart hurt so bad. ^^  
  
Sequel X Kira Yamato: Geeee, thanks! I mean, you're really kind! Ahahaha, I won't mind them. But I still like to hear some nice/bad reviews about my story though!  
  
Lilacks: thanks! ^^  
  
Amber-eyez: I know, cliff hangers sucks! But you know what? When you write stories, you couldn't HELP but do that!!!! ^^ Well, at least here's an update!  
  
Dragonstar03: Hey, thanks! Am I doing a good work? Lolz, cool!  
  
Raven Demon: Ahahha, I've already write about the Halloween Festival. It's on the next chappie. But sorry, this chapter isn't ANYTHING about the festival. Guess you'll just have to read the next one .; ehehehe  
  
AngelicFairy: Nope, you guess a good one...... but not quite. Ahahah, well guess you'll know soon enough about Kagome's present! Well~ yes, Inu Yasha will have his doggy ears when he transform!  
  
fireash (fireash_19@sailormoon.com): Ahahaha, thanks! You're new to reading my story? So how is it? Any critics/comments? ^^  
  
Ceres (peachkitty@earthlink.net): Wow, thanks! Boarding school.... I've been in a boarding school lots of times! Ahahah, it's fun, yeah..... ^^  
  
Ryguy5387: Here, another update! I've already write the next chappie, just waiting for the time to update .  
  
Chibi stumbler: Hey! It's okay and thanks! Ahahha, ehm, I moved from Japan, but I'm not Japanese!!! I'm actually..... half and half. My mom is British while my dad is an American born Chinese. So....... not sure what background I came from. Oooh, sorry, my grammar has always been bad. Okay then, from now on,...... I'll try to put more attention to it. Sorry about that v_v; And sorry for the sudden twist....... it'll be back to the festival soon enough!  
  
Saria: Ummmm, author's note? I don't like author's note so I won't put more of them in my story! Okay then......  
  
CraziAznGurl: Ahahaha! You're funny! Of course I'll keep on updating!  
  
AssasinReiX: Flowers are too girly for you? Ahahaha, then what do you like for a present? Lol, just curious! ^^  
  
Chocalate princess: I update update update! Ahaha, sorry if this too long for you, but I tried my best! ^^  
  
Sacredmist (njgal_1@juno.com): OOOOOOOOPS! SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE AND I CANNOT UPDATE ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! Sorry v_v;. Well, here's the late late late late present for you from me! Really sorry .  
  
Terra Secora (we3peasinapod@yahoo.com): hey, really? I'm the first one you've reviewed? Cooool! Ahahah, but I'm not lazy! I tried my hardest, y'know? And sorry if I update slow, but I'm really having alot of problems lately! ^^  
  
Inuyddam: You know what? You're one of the kindest reviewer I've got! Ahahaha, I mean...... you're really nice. Makes me feel touched (lol, j/k). Anyways, I updated! Ahahahah! Hope you like this chappy!  
  
Redbaroness226 (redbaroness226@yahoo.com): Me too. Can't wait to post the Halloween Festival thingy. But...... patience is the key my friend! Ahahaha! Okay then...... bye bye! 


	19. Chp 19: Let's Get The Party Started

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** No own Inu Yasha. There, satisfied???  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 19 ~ Let's Get the Party Started *~*~*~*~  
  
I walk quickly, noticing that the skies are already turning into a deeper shade color. The wind blow through my sweater. Fall is finally kicking in. After all, tomorrow IS the 27th of October, in other words.. The Halloween Festival. What can you expect? I smile to myself when I look at the decorations each student had put on their windows to show that they are all expecting the Halloween Festival.  
  
As I examined the decorations from the other dormitories, I walk pass my mailbox. That's when I remember that I have to check it out EVERYDAY for this week. I take out my keys and started to open the door. There is nothing inside. Disappointed, I was about to close it again when suddenly my eyes spotted a note tucked inside. But it surely isn't a letter. I snatched in and read it. Inside it was a messy handwriting that read,  
  
'KAGOME HIGURASHI, ROOM 10, PLEASE COME AND SEE MR. MYOGA. A PACKAGE HAS BEEN SENT FOR YOU. IF YOU WISH TO TAKE IT, COME ANYTIME!!!'  
  
I giggled. Mr. Myoga is our dormitory caretaker, but he is so small and short (A/N har har har) that most students picked on him. He's also a scardy cat!!! When the giggles died out, I happily began to walk towards his room. When he said a 'package' it must have been the 'something' my mom was talking about! As much as I deny this in front of Sango, I am very curious about the present my mom sent me!  
  
Entering my dorm, I knocked on Room 1. A voice came immediately.  
  
"Who's there? What do you want?" The voice sounded a bit alarmed. I laugh to myself, but stopped almost abruptly.  
  
"Uh, I'm Kagome Higurashi! I want to know if I can take my....." The door then swung open only to reveal the short, small, and wrinkly guy. I tried my best to smile, since he was beaming happily.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi! I expect you want to take your package?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the reason why I came here."  
  
'Like I'll come here if I don't have any reason..' I thought to myself.  
  
"Well, okay then! I'll go get it, meanwhile, will you please sign this?" Mr. Myoga handed me a piece of paper. I scanned it quickly and automatically sign the paper. (A/N it is just those kind of proof-s that you have already taken the package) I waited patiently in the door, when I heard a loud..  
  
CLANG!  
  
"OUCH!" That was Mr. Myoga's voice.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
"Uh dear, if you can only give me a hand on your package...." I raised my eyebrows and walk slowly inside. Give him a hand? What is he talking about... I mean, that package cannot be THAT heavy, can it? When I saw the package, I stop.  
  
I was right. It isn't heavy, since Mr. Myoga was able to lift it up. However, it is HUGE! It's about as tall as 2 meters, and as wide as 1 ½ meter! I can barely see Mr. Myoga if it's not up to his feet and his tiny hands. I gasped and quickly help him put the package.. MY package down.  
  
"So, Higurashi dear, can you bring this to your dormitory by yourself? I'm sorry, I think I sprained my ankle or something. Ouch! Oh dear, I probably won't be able to walk properly for a few days.." Mr. Myoga said, sitting down and rubbing his ankle.  
  
"Uh..." what on EARTH could mom be sending me? While I was still pondering on how to take this.. present.. a familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Kagome?" I turned around and my heart give a shocking beat. In front of Mr. Myoga's room was Inu Yasha, looking so hot with his outfit (A/N I'm in the lazy mood. No strength to explain what he's wearing v_v; gomen!). He raised his eyebrows as he walk closer, entering the room.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" I asked him. He smirked.  
  
"I was actually going to ask you the same question. What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Well, I got a package from my mom. And I seem to have a few problems.."  
  
"Why? Something wrong? Don't tell me it's Myoga's fault!" He said, looking at Mr. Myoga, only to make the poor, old man flinched.  
  
"No, no, no! It's not Mr. Myoga's fault. See here, I can't lift this thing up!" I said, taking Inu Yasha's arm and showed him my package. Only then did I notice he was not looking at my package, but at my hand. I blushed and quickly take it away.  
  
"Whoa! What's inside that thing?" Inu Yasha asked, surprised when he saw the package. I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Have no idea. My mom said it's a present. I have no idea it's going to be this big though. Now how am I suppose to take this to the second floor....."  
  
"Feh, as if you should ASK." Inu Yasha simply. I look at him and raised my eyebrows. Inu Yasha began to walk towards my package and lifted it easily. He looked shocked.  
  
"Despite the size, it's pretty light." He said, walking towards the exit. I quickly follow him, mentioning my thanks to Mr. Myoga and hoping his strained ankle will be well again soon.  
  
"So why are you here?" I asked Inu Yasha, who was trying to see in front of him. The large present my mom sent me was blocking his view.  
  
"To see you.." that was barely a whisper. I spun my head so quickly it cracked a bit, and I gaped at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked him. I can't see Inu Yasha's face, the package was blocking my sight.  
  
"I said I came here to ask Sango a favor." He said, quickly. Oh, okay then. The first answer MUST have been my imagination... or is it?  
  
~*~*~*~* 10 MINUTES LATER (KAGOME'S ROOM) *~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye bye Inu Yasha!" Sango shouted. Inu Yasha was about to close our door when he stopped and wave at her.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out!" I said, smiling at him. He stared blankly at me and blushed, (I THINK that's a blush!) and quickly close the door. When he was gone, Sango quickly jumped to my bed.  
  
"Hey, Kag! Care to rip some wrappers?" She said, nodding her head towards my package. I smiled eagerly at her and both of us jumped from my bed and raced towards the present.  
  
"I wonder what's inside.." Sango muttered beside me.  
  
"Who knows?" I said, as I try to open all the things that kept the lids together. (A/N Boy, I hate those stuffs!)  
  
~*~*~*~* 15 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
I blinked. Blinked again. And I blinked.  
  
Sango took a deep breath. Let it go. Took another deep breath. (A/N alright, alright! Enough with those weird sentences ^.~)  
  
In front of me was the present my mom had sent me. It's open. It's beautiful. It's unexpected. It's a dress of an angel.  
  
It is about 2 meters long. Everything is pure silky white, with sparkling crystals shattered all around it. Since it is still put inside a glass container (you know those glass boxes that are awfully expensive and can contain things inside it without even scratching it? Well, it's not too common, but that's what I'm talking about) everything is still in order, and there is a statue figure using that dress so that the dress is not smash down or something. There are no wrinkles, no scratches... everything is just perfect. On the neck part of the statue, there is a very beautiful necklace. On the feet was a pair of crystal shoes (kind'a like the one from Cinderella) that glistened together with the light. On the head was a gorgeous looking tiara that is full of jewelry. But the most astounding thing of the dress is.. the wings.  
  
The wings are attached to the dress. Wings made out of feathers. There are a few glittery sparkle to make it more interesting. It is as white as snow. It looked so soft. It is so beautiful. It is so huge but also pretty. I reached out to touch it, but I forgot there was the glass box.  
  
"Wow Kagome, you're one of the lucky girls who can make me jealous.." Sango breathed beside me, her eyes glued to my mom's present. I smiled.  
  
"Really?" I look up at Sango, who was also crouching over to the dress. Then I noticed a note tied to the glass. I pick it up. I know the handwriting. It's mom.  
  
"What's that?" Sango asked.  
  
"I think it's another letter from my mom." I began to open the envelope and took out the paper.  
  
Dearest Kagome,  
  
So how do you like it? I work so hard to getting this finish before Halloween. I hope you'll put it on for your costume party. I even hire a very famous designer to design this for you. I really hope you like it.  
  
One word of warning, those wings are made of real feathers. They are very fragile. And the shoes... well, I made a mistake, I forgot to tell the designer that you are a clutz (sorry dear, but that's the truth.. Right? Hahaha) and so he made the shoes out of pure glass! It may break to pieces if you're not careful! Ahahaha! The tiara is also quite expensive! If you break it, I'll take your allowance for a year! That's how much it cost! ... Especially the necklace. You would like to know that it is antique.. but I'm not really sure... anyways, please be very careful with the costume. It cost a lot, dearie!  
  
I know what you're thinking, why do I give you such a 'dangerous' present? Well, I want you to look beautiful dear! And who knows.. but you already have a boyfriend already! You should care more about fashion! Ahahaha!  
  
P.S Oh, I forgot! Don't open the glass box unless you're ready  
to use it!  
Lots of Love,  
Xxx Mom xxX  
  
I blushed to myself when mom said I have a boyfriend. Who is she referring to?  
  
"So what does it say?" Sango said, still examining every inch of the costume.  
  
"Well, she just said that this is a costume for the Halloween.." I handed her the letter so she can read it herself. With every line she read, her eyes widened. When she finished,  
  
"MAN KAGOME! Everything here is THAT expensive? You gotta be kiddin' me!" She shrieked. I smile to myself and take a long look at my mom's present. As much as I hate the Halloween Festival, I can't deny that I cannot wait to use that dress!  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Think I'll stop now? HAHAHA, this is a joke! I'm not stopping now! Am I kind or what? So let's go back to the story! IT'S THE HALLOWEEN FESTIVAL!  
  
~*~*~*~* SHIN **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
Even though it's still early in the morning (A/N and I forgot to mention this is a normal school day. Even though you have to steal people's treats, you're still studying! Get the meaning? Studying while you are tied with someone...? ^.^) the school was already up and about. Even Sango was already looking angry. Kagome was just too darn nervous. The same question comes to her mind, 'who will be my partner?'  
  
"Are you ready to go Kag?" Sango said, as she angrily push her socks to her feet. Kagome took her jacket from her closet.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Let's go then." Sango said, pulling the door open (angrily ^.^). "Even though it's early, the Relax Pod will be full, since it is THAT day." Kagome quickly follow her.  
  
As they finally reach the Relax Pod, both of the girls begin to look for their friends. Sango's right, the Relax Pod IS full!!! Sango turn her head impatiently while Kagome just scan the place carelessly.  
  
"Yo, Sango! Kagome!" Both of the girls turned around when they heard the voice calling them. They know the voice very well, Miroku.  
  
"How are you two beautiful goddesses feeling this morning?" Miroku smile his famous smile. Sango give him a death glare.  
  
"Oh!" She snapped. "Couldn't have been BETTER!" Miroku blinked.  
  
"What happened to you Sango? Did you woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"  
  
"No" she snapped again. "Just woke up on the wrong side of the world!" Miroku suddenly beamed.  
  
"Aaaah, I get it! It's because of the Halloween Festival, isn't it? Man! Sango, your attitude is always something funny! I mean, I couldn't WAIT to get it started! I barely sleep last night because I couldn't wait for today!"  
  
"And you won't believe how that affects ME..." another voice joined them again. Kagome smiled... it's Inu Yasha.  
  
"Morning, Inu." She smiled at him. Inu Yasha flashed her another smile. Both of their eyes locked. Then, at the same time, the two turned away and blushed. Luckily, Sango and Miroku both didn't notice that. Miroku pretended to frown.  
  
"What do you mean, Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"What I mean is you shouting half of the night saying 'Do you think I'll be partners again with Sango?' or 'Do you think I can tell Sango..'"  
  
"WHY DON'T WE GO AND EAT BREAKFAST RIGHT AWAY GUYS?" Miroku suddenly shouted, closing Inu Yasha's voice. Inu Yasha smirked. Both Kagome and Sango raised their eyebrows, especially when they saw that Miroku was blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~* 30 MINUTES LATER (IN THE GYM) *~*~*~*~  
  
The students of School Of Four Souls were all buzzing loudly as they waited the principals to start the Halloween Festival. Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango had all seat down in the back of the gym. Sango was really angry, Miroku really happy, Kagome really nervous, and Inu Yasha... doesn't really care v_v;.  
  
"So what did Miroku plan to tell Sango today?" Kagome whispered to Inu Yasha. She's sitting next to him, therefore they can have a conversation like this. Inu Yasha smirk.  
  
"Oh you know. He was planning to ask her out today, IF they are partners AGAIN." Inu Yasha added. Kagome squealed with joy, forgetting that's she supposed to be nervous.  
  
"It's really about time they asked each other out. I mean, too bad that Miroku didn't asked Sango that day on the beach.." Kagome said, eyeing Miroku and Sango closely, who was sitting beside her (A/N This is how they seat, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku).  
  
"Feh. If I'm Miroku, I would have asked her out ages ago!" Inu Yasha stated confidently.  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrright." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Hey, wench, what does that supposed to mean?" Inu Yasha growled. Kagome was just about to reply back when suddenly Mr. Totousai and Mrs. Kaede stepped up into the stage.  
  
"Good morning students!" Mr. Totousai shouted to the mike. The students cheered in reply. They are really excited to begin the Halloween Festival.  
  
"I'm sure all of you know why we are all gathered here in this special morning, yes?" The principal continued. More cheers from the students. Mr. Totousai smiled to himself.  
  
"Well then! I'll hand the mike down for Mrs. Kaede to explain how the Halloween Festival works---" Mr. Totousai handed Mrs. Kaede the mike and she began to explain everything about the Halloween. Luckily Kagome already heard the rules from her friends, or else she might choke right on that very place.  
  
"-I think that's about all." Mrs. Kaede finished. She was about to hand the mike back to Mr. Totousai when she suddenly remembered, "Oh yes! I forgot! There are a few new rules to apply in the Halloween Festival! Do you guys remember how we used to tie the people's hands for the first couple of days of the festival? Well~~~, now we're tying the hands AND the feet! I hope that'll make it more fun!" As Mrs. Kaede handed back the mike to Mr. Totousai, Sango jumped up to her feet.  
  
"WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!?!?!?" She shouted. Miroku and Kagome quickly push her down again. Sango turned her head towards Kagome.  
  
"Did you hear that Kag? She said we'll be tied hands AND feet! Is she insane or what?" Sango continued to mutter a few bad words. Kagome, meanwhile, just gulped and look nervously at the stage.  
  
"So let's get the party started.." Mr. Totousai said after a few moments. "As usual, will all the boys walk up to the stage and get a piece of paper that shows a girl's name from this box?"  
  
All of the boys begin to stand up and rush over to the stage. Miroku was already practically running, while Inu Yasha just acted as if he was FORCED to go there (A/N yeah right.. He was actually hoping to get Kagome.. Oops! Not part of the story! Let's go back again! Ehehehe ^^).  
  
~*~*~*~* INU YASHA **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Inu.." Miroku whispered to me.  
  
"What?" I asked in a dull tone.  
  
"What are the chances of me getting Sango as my partner again?" I took a deep breath. This is the same question he had asked me for a million times!  
  
"I don't know and if you ask me that question again I will pray to the gods above that you will NEVER get her as your partner again!" I hissed. Miroku frowned but he put his attention back to the stage. Following him my eyes also fall to the stage. Hojo was up there. I know that Hojo was hoping to get Kagome. Heck, IF he gets Kagome, I'll KILL him... Wait. Why am I thinking like that? I don't care who I got as my partner and who KAGOME gets as HER partner!  
  
But that's not true.. I want to be Kagome's partner... I really do. ARGH, QUIT TALKING TO YOURSELF DUMMY!  
  
I put my attention back to the stage where Hojo was already taking a piece of paper from the box. He opened it slowly and his eyes widened, but he frowned. YES! If he frowned, that means he DIDN'T get Kagome!  
  
"Well, Hojo?" Mr. Totousai asked him. "Will you please tell us who you got as your partner?"  
  
"Yura Shikigami" Hojo shouted back. (A/N I don't know Yura's last name, duh. So I made it up) I took a deep breath of relief. Mr. Totousai smiled and look at the crowd of girls still sitting down.  
  
"Yura! Please come up!"  
  
After a few more students, it was Miroku's turn. He gulped when his name was mentioned. He look at me pleadingly and for once I felt pity for him. I smack him on the back and whispered.  
  
"You'll get her... she's yours." Miroku flashed me a nervous smile as he walk slowly towards the stage. He put his trembling hands in the box and finally he pull out a paper. He look down at it nervously and.. he smiled!  
  
"SANGOOOOO BABYYYYYY! YOU'RE MIIIIIIINE AGAIIIIIN!" Urgh! I can't believe that guy! And somewhere over the distance, I heard a loud groan. (A/N ^^ evil meeeee)  
  
~*~*~*~* After a few more students *~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku was up there. Urgh, let him have that slut. Let him have Kikyo. If he GOT Kagome as his partner, I swear I'll tear him apart!  
  
He put his dirty, slimy hand on the box and pull out a piece of paper. When he look at it, he frowned.  
  
"Who is it Naraku?" Mrs. Kaede asked. He quickly flashed her a fake smile. I hold my breath.  
  
"Kikyo, Miko Kikyo." He said.  
  
"YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MY BABY GOT ME!" I turned my head and stared in disgust. Kikyo was skipping towards the stage and began to drag Naraku. I let out another sigh of relief, at least he got what he deserves. And that also leaves me free from getting that wench!  
  
Next was Kouga. He walk confidently and put his hand in the box. He pulled it out and stare at it for a few seconds.  
  
"Kouga? Who is it?" Mrs. Kaede asked for the hundredth time. Kouga smirked. Uh-oh I got a baaaaaaaaaad feeling about this. Please don't let him have Kagome, don't let him have Kagome, don't let him have Kagome, don't let him have..  
  
"Kagome Higurashi" Kouga said simply.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" I shouted before I can stop myself. I stared unbelievingly at Kouga. No! He couldn't have possibly.. I turned my eyes and look at Kagome. She looked as if she had been stroked by a thunderbolt. I turn my head back to the stage, just in time to see Mrs. Kaede frowned and grab the paper from Kouga.  
  
"No you don't. You got Ayame, Ayame Wolfie!" Mrs. Kaede said and look daggers at Kouga.  
  
"Oops, must have read it incorrectly then." He said innocently. ARGH that wimpy wolf! How DARE he tried to trick people into getting Kagome? But, once again, I let out a breath of relief.  
  
A few more students were called, suddenly Mr. Totousai called my name.  
  
"Inu Yasha! You're next! Please come up to the stage!" I gulped. I didn't notice it was my turn already. I hope against hope that I'll get Kagome. I walk up to the stage as my head spin in circles, thinking of Kagome and Kagome only. I put my hand into the box and feel dozens of papers. I picked one, but it fell. I took a deep breath and finally take another one and quickly take it out. I look at it, and hold my breath. However, my tight mouth suddenly loosened as I look at the paper.  
  
"Who did you get, Inu Yasha?" Mrs. Kaede asked. I look at her and smile,  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Is that a cliffhanger? Ahahah, peeps, I'm sorry! But bear with me! Anyways, sorry for taking so long. I'm trying to catch up with my new school. Damn'it! It's soooo hard!  
  
Well anyways, I'm sure you guys don't want to listen to me lecturing about my hard, boring life. Ehm, just a minute. I won't be doing the Thank You Corner for this chapter coz I'm just so darn tired. Starting from now, I'll only be doing that whenever I feel like it, alright? Sorry for those who asked me questions about my story...  
  
Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye bye 


	20. Chp 20: Open Your Mouth

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** Shin does not own Inu Yasha.. Why don't you stop bothering him/her?   
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 20 ~ Open Your Mouth *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* SHIN ** POV ** *~*~*~*~  
  
"There! I'm done!" Mr. Totousai shouted finally. The old principal smiled at the two of them. At Inu Yasha and Kagome. "Now I want you to move as much as you can so that I can see whether this rope is tight enough or not."  
  
None of them moved. One reason, because they couldn't (the rope is very tight) and the second reason, because the two of them seemed to be more concentrating on keeping each other's eyes away from the other. Mr. Totousai's smile widened silently.  
  
'Aaaah, another love starting to bloom from my students again..' he thought to himself. 'Well, I don't want to disturb them..'  
  
"The rope seem tight enough." He said, "Now, here's your bag of treats. This bag contains 10 candies inside it. I'm sure you know the rule Inu Yasha. If you got 10 or less treats by the end of tomorrow, you'll loose and both of you will receive tricks from the school. But if you got more than 10, you'll be free from that torture! Got that?" Both Inu Yasha and Kagome nodded at the same time, "Alright then. Here, Kagome, you hold it. Bye now, and good luck!" Mr. Totousai said, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
Silence and no movement.  
  
No movement and silence.  
  
And so that happened for 5 long, uneventful minutes.  
  
Finally Inu Yasha decided he have to break the nervous silence. He gave a cough to grabbed Kagome's attention.  
  
"Ehem, well.. we need to go to our class..." He said, still avoiding Kagome's eyes. Beside him, Kagome nodded. So tightly they were tied, Inu Yasha could feel her movement (A/N =p).  
  
"Yes, I guess we have to.." She muttered. Inu Yasha gulped. Why was this so hard?  
  
"O... Okay then." But none of them moved. Finally, Inu Yasha started to move his right feet, only to found it impossible. It was, after all, his right foot that was tied together with Kagome's left foot. And so was his right hand, tied together to Kagome's left. So then, Inu Yasha gave another slight cough and moved his left foot. Kagome, taking the hint, followed his move. They were late, late, late, WAY late from their first class, but since this was, after all, the beginning of the Halloween Festival, the teachers didn't really care.  
  
'Why am I so damn nervous?' Inu Yasha thought to himself, keeping the slow but safe rhythm together with his partner, 'I mean, I've been hanging a lot with her and we ARE friends, so why am I nervous? Sure, I've never been this close to her, but that doesn't mean anything! But... her skin is so soft.. and her smell. Her beautiful, nice, calming smell of jasmine. I love it. I wish we can stay like this forever... NOW WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT CAME FROM?' The color of red slowly conquered his face. Without him realizing it, Kagome was watching him out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"He is so kawaii when he blushed! NO! KAGOME, DID YOU JUST SAY KAWAII? But... why will Inu Yasha blush suddenly? Could he be thinking about.. about me? No, no way. Who am in front of his eyes anyways? Nothing more than a mere girl who happened to be his beastfriend's friend.. yeah, that's right. I'm not even his BESTFRIEND!' Kagome's eyes began to wander off and landed on a pair of golden, amber eyes. She took a deep breath, 'And those eyes... How can I EVER resist them? They are just so beautiful, so calming, so.. comforting. Okay, there goes another one of my stupid thoughts again...'  
  
The two of them have their own wandering thoughts inside their heads. And before they even noticed it, they were already in front of their first class. However, the moment they looked at the door, their jaws dropped and their eyes almost escaped their sockets.. just take it they couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
~*~*~*~* ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL- 10 MINUTES BEFORE*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango took a deep breath. Again. Another Halloween being tied together with Miroku again. Both of them were already sitting side by side in their first class. Kagome and Inu Yasha were not there yet.  
  
'This is getting nowhere. Miroku keeps on trying to grope girls as if he forgot that he was tied with me. He had dragged me through the whole school looking for girls. This is tiring. Can't he at LEAST be the Miroku that had saved me when I drowned on the beach a few weeks ago for a few minutes?' Sango took another deep breath. Miroku heard her this time.  
  
"What's up Sango?" Sango stared at Mrs. Muonna, who had been lecturing about their History lesson. Luckily this class was noisy, so they could have a conversation like this.  
  
"Nothing, Miroku." She muttered. Miroku frowned silently.  
  
'What's wrong with her? Doesn't she LIKE being my partner? Doesn't she KNOW that I couldn't sleep half of the night yesterday just because I keep on wondering will she be my partner again? Doesn't she even CARE about me? Through out the whole morning, I've been trying to grab her attention, but it seems she couldn't care less about me.... but I will say it today. I will say it no matter what the cost. I will tell her that I love her...'  
  
While Miroku was having these thoughts inside his head, Sango was examining her partner. He have dark circles under his eyes that usually didn't belong there. And he seemed to sigh a lot today. And it also seemed that Miroku had tried dozens of times to captured her eyes, but Sango had looked away on purpose. It's as if he's trying to tell her something, but she couldn't guess what it was. And she's definitely not ready for surprising news this morning. The two of them stayed quiet for a while until Miroku couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"You're not usually this quiet Sango. Is there something wrong?" Sango was a bit surprised with this statement.  
  
"What are you talking about Miroku? There's nothing wrong with me!" Miroku looked closely into Sango's eyes, which caused the girl to blushed fiercely.  
  
"You.. don't like me as your partner, huh?" Miroku said, looking away. Sango was, again, confused with this statement.  
  
"Did you eat something wrong for breakfast Miroku?" Sango asked. This was not the question she had intended to asked him. She really wanted to tell him that she's glad, she's happy, and she's relieved to have him as her partner again. But she couldn't say it. She didn't know why, she just couldn't.  
  
"Sango.." Miroku said, looking away from Sango. "I...I'm really glad that you're my partner again. I've been wishing and hoping for days that we can be partners again. And this morning, my wish had come true.. However, it seemed that you don't feel the same way that I do..."  
  
"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Sango shouted, forgetting the fact that she was in the middle of a classroom. Mrs. Muonna frowned.  
  
"Ms. Taijiya (A/N That's Sango's last name), please stand in the hallway. And Mr. Houshi (A/N That's Miroku's last name), I'm sorry but you will have to follow her too, since you are tied up together."  
  
Sango frowned. She then tried to stand up but was drag back to the seat since Miroku haven't stand up. The same thing happened to Miroku. Finally, they have to counted 1..2..3.. before they could walked slowly towards the door (A/N ^^;).  
  
The moment they were outside, Sango leaned back to the wall. Miroku looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean it's not like that?" Miroku asked, going back to the topic. Sango closed her eyes. This was the time she needed to let it go. Miroku was right there, waiting for her. She HAVE to say it.  
  
"Miroku.." She began. "I'm happy to be your partner." Sango was surprised that she stopped there. But her throat was locked. Miroku looked at her.  
  
"I've got a feeling that you're not saying what you wanted to say." Miroku whispered. Sango took a deep breath. How could he read her mind like that? She looked at him straight in the eye and let it all burst out.  
  
"Fine! The truth is, I've always wanted to be your partner! I always wished that we will always be this close! I'm very happy that my wish had come true! I'm GLAD! I'm RELIEVED! I wanted this moment to freeze forever! The reason I don't like Halloween is because I'm afraid that we won't be partners again. And if we are, I'm afraid that by the end of the festival we no longer have to be tied together! I wanted to be close to you! Heck, I don't even know why I feel that way! But I just do! Every time that I'm close to you, I'm very happy and my heart beats wildly. And when we're apart, I keep on thinking about you. I just can't let you out of my mind! I keep on thinking that I'm crazy, that I'm insane. But the more I convince myself that I'm just your friend, the more pain my heart gets! I don't know why, but I like it when we're together. I WANT to be together with you!"  
  
Sango had said that all in one breath. She was just about to take a big breath when suddenly her lips were covered with Miroku's. Her eyes widened in surprise, but soon she began to enjoy it. After a few seconds, Sango let go, she needed to breathe in air. Miroku looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Does that mean you're in love with me?" Sango blushed, and slowly nodded.  
  
"It doesn't matter what your answer will be..." she muttered. "At least I let it out.."  
  
"Funny," Miroku interrupted her. "But it seems that I feel the same way as you do..."  
  
The two of them stopped talking and looked into each other's eyes. Slowly, their faces came closer and closer. Finally, when their lips were touching each other's again..  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
The kissing couple instantly broke apart. Surprised yet angry at the same time, they looked around to see who had dared to broke their special moment. The moment they did, the two of them blushed so red that they could saw steam escaping from their ears.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha were standing right in front of them, their jaws dropped and their eyes almost escaped from their sockets.  
  
"You.. you guys are.. are... since when?" Inu Yasha asked, his voice hoarse because of the big surprise he just saw.  
  
Kagome was too surprised to say anything.  
  
There was an eerie silence surrounding the four of them. Inu Yasha stunned, Kagome speechless, while Miroku & Sango seemed to be too busy with their blushing. Finally, after a few minutes, Kagome regained back her voice.  
  
"YOU GUYS KISSED!!!" She squealed. (A/N Duh. What does it look like, girl?)  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Sango hushed her, face still red.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS MADE UP!" Inu Yasha roared. Honestly, if Mrs. Muonna's class weren't noisy, the class would have easily heard this conversation.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Miroku hushed him, face still red. (A/N ^^;)  
  
"We'll explained later!" Sango promised, "Not right now. And besides you guys need to go to class."  
  
"We want to hear it NOW!" Kagome protested.  
  
"Just GO!" Miroku said, pushing both of them. Sango soon helped him out.  
  
"Geeez." Inu Yasha said when he was pushed towards the door, his eyebrows raised, "a lot can happen when you're gone all morning.."  
  
~*~*~*~* LUNCH TIME *~*~*~*~  
  
Both Inu Yasha and Kagome had weird expressions on their faces. They were both smiling stupidly at Sango and Miroku, who had just finished explaining how they had... made up (A/N Lol. No, they didn't explained EVERYTHING ^^).  
  
"What?" Sango said nervously.  
  
"You must be REALLY happy, Sango." Kagome whispered. Sango blushed.  
  
"Finally you let it out, huh Miroku?" Inu Yasha smirked. Miroku blushed.  
  
"You are now LEGALLY a COUPLE!" Kagome and Inu Yasha shouted at the same time. Both Sango and Miroku blushed.  
  
"Enough of that! Let's EAT!" Miroku said, taking his right hand for the spoon. That was when it hit Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" Kagome said, rising her eyebrow. (A/N This is how they sit, Inu Yasha - Kagome and Sango - Miroku in front of them ^^)  
  
"How am I suppose to eat?" He said. Then it occurred to Kagome. Inu Yasha's right hand was tied to her left hand! Meaning that he couldn't use the spoon!  
  
"Urgh.." was all Kagome can say.  
  
"Duh. Have you forgotten Inu Yasha?" Miroku said matter-of-factly, as he took a spoonful of Sango's food towards Sango's mouth (A/N I shouldn't fail to say that Sango was blushing wildly ^.~;). "The partner who have their right hand free have to do it for you, except if you are left- handed! Which in your case... Kagome have to give you your food!"  
  
CLANG  
  
Kagome had dropped her spoon in surprise. SHE HAVE TO HELPED INU YASHA WITH HIS FOOD?!?!?!?! Beside her, Inu Yasha was stroked by a thunderbolt.  
  
"Damn it!" He shouted. "I FORGOT about that stupid thing! If I remembered, I should have let my left hand be tied!" Sango smirked as she swallowed the food Miroku had helped her with.  
  
"Does that mean that YOU want to help Kagome with HER food?" she said. Inu Yasha blushed instantly.  
  
"Heck no! I mean, if I'm the one that have my right hand, I can feed MYSELF! I couldn't careless if that wench eats or not!" Kagome glared daggers at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Fine then! I wouldn't HELP you with your food!"  
  
"Hmph! Like I WANT to!" Inu Yasha countered back. "I can still use my left hand!" He then started to took his spoon using his left hand. He dug it in into his (A/N think of a food.. urm... soup? Urgh, that's not good.. But I can't think of others right now... .;) soup and slowly raised it up to his mouth. Kagome was watching him carefully. Just when Inu Yasha was about to put the spoon into his mouth, the spoon dropped to his pants, making stains all over his clothes.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Inu Yasha shouted. Miroku and Sango giggled. Inu Yasha quickly stood up, forgetting that we was tied together with Kagome. So this made a bad movement. He knocked over the table and caused his bowl of soup to dropped to his shirt.  
  
"AAARGH! MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" Inu Yasha shouted. What followed was a row of curses (A/N v_v; I won't say them..) and a LOT more stains. Kagome quickly grabbed a napkin and started to wipe the stains away. This caused Inu Yasha to stopped cursing and blushed.  
  
"Y... You don't have to do that...." He muttered.  
  
"No. If we don't clean the stains right away, it will never be gone. And you don't want THAT to happen to your favorite shirt, right?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Urgh... alright then... thanks..." Inu Yasha muttered again. This time, Kagome stopped and looked at him.  
  
'Did he just say 'thanks'?' the voice inside of her mind said.  
  
Inu Yasha was suddenly very interested with the ceiling. Seeing this, Kagome smiled and put the napkin aside. Instead, she grabbed her spoon and dipped it into HER soup and carefully lifted it up.  
  
"Inu Yasha.." she said. Inu Yasha looked at her,  
  
"What?" he said, the left over of his blush still stuck in his cheeks,  
  
"Open your mouth." Inu Yasha looked at her and then at the spoon right in front of him. He was about to say no when he thought better of it. Instead he blushed deep crimson and slowly opened his mouth. Kagome giggled beside him and let the spoon entered his mouth.  
  
Then the two of them looked at each other and their eyes locked. Kagome started to blushed.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"  
  
The two of them quickly came back to earth and looked at their friends that were smiling stupidly in front of them.  
  
"I see that someone's in loooooo~oooove!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Wha---?" Kagome started only to be interrupted by Sango.  
  
"Did you see Miroku? They couldn't take their eyes away from each other!"  
  
"Indeed." Miroku said, looking at the two of them happily.  
  
"Shaddap!" Kagome said.  
  
"At least we didn't KISSED like someone I KNOW!" Inu Yasha snapped. This closed both Sango's and Miroku's mouths. Inu Yasha smirked at his friends. Kagome smiled to herself as she began to dug her spoon to her soup again.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yes?" He said, still sneering at the new couple.  
  
"Open your mouth...."  
  
Inu Yasha smiled to himself as he took another spoon from Kagome. Kagome was, again, giggling. Inu Yasha sniffed lightly into the air. Kagome's smell. So calming...  
  
How he wished this moment would freeze for eternity.  
  
"Look who's frozen on the spot.." Sango teased. Inu Yasha came back to his senses after hearing this. He jerked his head up to see the girl in front of him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he snapped. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"I wonder.." She said.  
  
"Stop speaking nonsense!" Inu Yasha shouted. Miroku was snickering.  
  
"Hey Inu. When you guys are getting married, don't forget to give us the invitations. I mean.. I'll be your best man if you want..!" Both Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed deep crimson. With his left hand, he grabbed his fallen bowl and threw it towards his best friend.  
  
"Take that, you pervert!"  
  
Both Sango and Miroku were laughing stupidly, until the fact that the bowl landed on Miroku's face. (A/N.. =p)  
  
Kagome sighed,  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome said. He looked at her. She smiled, a spoon raised in front of him.  
  
"Open your mouth......"  
  
And for the rest of the day, as they walked side by side, the two of them wished their lunch had never ended...  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Oooh, is there a lot of fluffs in this chappie (at least for Miroku & Sango?)? Hahaha, I asked my friend to helped me on this one coz I seriously sucked on romances! So.. since you people are so special to me... (ehem, ehem, pay me back with reviews!) I called her over and she did a few paragraphs of this chappie!!!  
  
By the way, lots of people complained to me because they got confused with the changing POV-s all the time. Hey, I'm sorry. Hahaha, I really am. I didn't know it'll be that confusing. So... It'll be really hard for me to not change POV-s that often, you pick. Do you want to be in a third person's POV from now on or stay the same... meaning with the same lot of chances of changing POV-s? Hey, whatever the choice is.. I don't care. It's the same for me anyways. Just tell me without hesitation, okay? ^.^  
  
I MADE MY SECOND FANFICTION! THIS IS SOOOOOO COOOOL! IT'S TITLE IS 'BROADWAY TROUBLES'. Believe me, IT'S BETTER THAN THIS ONE! So why don't you, my beautiful, gorgeous, kind, nice, handsome, smart, caring reviewers check it out too? Hahahaha.. Okay then. Just read it, okay?  
  
~*~*~*~* Thank You Corner *~*~*~*~ (including SOME from chapter 18)  
  
Chibi stumbler = Hey, no prob. I'm thankful for you to correct my grammar. Ehm, how's my grammar now? I checked it for ... what? 5 times??? Yeah, I guess. Hahahah. Once again, thanks.  
  
Blue Phoenix Star = Hey.. Your words also inspire me. I'm so touched. Hahaha, lol. I'm serious.  
  
DatChicAnna = Ahahaha. I'm trying to have as little cliff hangers as possible.. but it's hard! I just LOVE making you people curious! ^.^  
  
ShiroInu = Uhm... you can have Kagome's clothes! Hahahaha, but pay me ALL the money you own!!! Gagaga, I'm a meon'o, I know. Hahaha, lol. J/k, thanks  
  
Ringhearty = .. DON'T STEAL KAGOME'S CLOTHES! THEY ARE REALLY PRECIOUS TO MY PLOT OF THE STORY! Hahaha, lol. J/k. Hahahaha. Uhm here's an update! I hope you're liking my story bettah and bettah? Hahahaha  
  
Lilacks = Daaarllling... * pant pant * .. I'm hurrying... * pant pant * ... to update!!!! Hahahaha! Uhm... sorry, but I'm trying! Seriously! It's just that... I sometimes don't feel like it. Not actually an author's block, just.. LAZY? Hahahah  
  
Sequel x Kira Yamato = You two okay? I heard you guys flunked that test... hahaha. Anyways, thanks!!! Btw, is that test really that hard? . just curious..  
  
Ryguy5387 = Hahaha. That's exactly my point. To make the readers surprised!!! ... at least for a few moments  
  
Kody leigh = Hahahahahaha. Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Alright, here's an update. You like it???  
  
Sessho Maru3 = Hahahaha, thanks! Uhm, you too. Have a nice day. And about AssasinReiX, I think she's really kind. Coz she's like... one of the reviewers from the beginning of this story! ^.^  
  
Crazybabe Mihoshi = Don't get me wrong! I appreciate your use of energy to review me and tell me that I have a bad grammar. And I guess I should apologized for that. Now, for the change of POV-s.. you tell me (read A/N)! And for the thank you-s to all my reviewer, I'm sorry, but this one I cannot change. It just a show of respect for me to my reviewers (including you). Okay? Is this acceptable? ^.^  
  
FallenXassassin = Hey! You flatter me! I mean, you're so kind as to read my story! Hahahaha! You're 11? Haahahaha... that's cool. 11 is a really nice age. Pssst, just between us.. The age that I wrote in my bio? It's fake.. Hahaha! Lol, just telling! ^.^  
  
Inuyddam = Hahahaha. So kind of you reviewing just before school! Hahaha, uhm. here's an update. You like it? Please tell me. Okay? Hahahah, every comment makes my day. Hahaha! Lol, j/k.  
  
~ Sorry for those that I skipped. It's just that it's already late at night and I really wanted to post this since I wanted to continue with my next one. Oh, and by the way, don't forget to please check out my second fan fic = Broadway Troubles! ^.^  
  
~ Shin 


	21. Chp 21: A Small, Friendly Kiss

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** I want to say Inu Yasha's mine, but if all I've got is just a dime, I doubt Takahashi Rumiko will sell him to me... v_v  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 21 ~ A Small, Friendly Kiss *~*~*~*~  
  
"So how does it feel kissing the love of your life?" I asked Sango the moment we were alone in our room (get it? We're not tied anymore!). She immediately blushed deep red.  
  
"I think I need to go and take a bath..." she muttered as she made a run for the bathroom. But, try as she might, I was faster than her.  
  
"Come on Sango! You can talk to me!"  
  
Sango raised her eyebrows, her face still red, but not as much as before. She sighed deeply, but then smiled. The best smile I had ever seen from her. I couldn't help but smiled back, my eyes gleaming.  
  
"It was.." Sango began. I hold my breath. Sango's going to go rambling about that moment! I knew it! ..... but, she didn't. She sighed and closed her eyes. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"What happened to you? One moment you're shy, next you're happy, and then you sounded so sad it seemed you're ready to cry any moment..." I asked, utterly confused with Sango's reactions. Sango sighed again.  
  
"I don't know what to do now, Kagome..." she said. I was VERY surprised with Sango's statement.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know what to do?"  
  
"I mean, I now know for sure that I love him and he loves me to. But..." Sango trailed off.  
  
"But?" I asked again, a bit too eagerly.  
  
"But, don't you think.. it's a bit too sudden?" She asked. I thought about her question for a while. When my brain had finally caught up with the right answer,  
  
"SANGO, YOU SILLY GIRL!!!!" I shouted. Sango jumped.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" She asked, clearly surprised with my reaction. I cleared my throat before I started on my speech.  
  
"Listen here, young-girl-who-is-madly-in-love-at-the-moment-but-don't-know- what-to-do (A/N Long word, I know ^.^), here's my first point of advice, LOVE IS NEVER TOO SUDDEN!" I shouted the last part. Sango opened her mouth as if to interrupt me but I ignored her and continued speaking,  
  
"Especially in your case. When's the first time you meet Miroku? 8 years ago?" I gave a whistle. "Whew, that's a long time gal! And I presume you've fallen for each other for... what? 5 years? Well, here's my second point of advice, YOU'RE DOING THE RIGHT THING!!!"  
  
Sango was now definitely shocked with the amount of energy I was having.  
  
"So I don't understand why you have to feel weird about it. I mean, anybody with a brain would have realized that you guys are SO meant to be with each other. Even though Miroku can be a pervert sometimes and YOU can be a killer sometimes too..."  
  
"HEY!" Sango interrupted. I ignored her.  
  
"That just meant that you guys are the right couple! You know why? Because YOU are going to STOP Miroku whenever he's doing his PERVERTED stuffs. Right?" I gave my best friend a small wink, in which Sango was too shocked to reply. I grinned.  
  
"And that concludes that YOU are the light and Miroku is the darkness. You know why? Because you will lead the 'Darkness' into the 'Light'. However, there will be no light without any darkness and there won't be any darkness without light. Am I smart or what? So, my third point of advice is, GO DATE HIM! GO KISS HIM! GO GET ENGANGED WITH HIM! GO MARRY HIM! GO HAVE KIDS WITH HIM...!"  
  
WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"O... ouch!" I shouted, noticing too late what I had just said. There, standing in front of me, was Sango, her face red. At first I thought that Sango was pissed off, but then I noticed the cheerfulness on her eyes. Her lips forming into a smile. She had hit me with her pillow.  
  
"Kagome... you... you.." She said, unable to found words to suit her mind. I laughed.  
  
"Me... me... me what?" I asked, laughing. Sango laughed a long with me. She hit me with her pillow again.  
  
"You... AAARGH!" Sango said as she hit me again.  
  
And that was the start of our pillow fight...  
  
~*~*~*~* On Another Side of the School *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* INU YASHA **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright." I said, looking at Miroku. He was doing his homework.  
  
"What?" He said, not looking back.  
  
"Feh, as if you don't know what I'm talking about?" I noticed that Miroku had stopped writing, but soon he regained his consciousness and continued his work again. I sat on my bed.  
  
"So you're going to answer me or not, pervert?"  
  
"Is it me that is so stupid that I do not understand you or is it YOU who are stupid because you are talking nonsense at the moment?" Miroku questioned, still looking at the direction of his notes. I growled, but then it changed directly into a smirk.  
  
"C'mon Miroku. I know you're DYING to tell me about it."  
  
"About what?"  
  
I growled.  
  
"About HER."  
  
Miroku started to read his textbook.  
  
"HER who?"  
  
I growled again.  
  
"HER as in SANGO TAIJIYA."  
  
Miroku's textbook fell to the ground, but he picked it up without looking at my eyes.  
  
"What about SANGO TAIJIYA?"  
  
I took a deep breath and counted from 1 to 10.  
  
"About your KISS with HER."  
  
Miroku suddenly stood up and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"You know what Inu Yasha?" my best friend asked me. "I think I'm stinking. Need to go take a bath..." Before he reached his escape route however, I blocked him first, snickering.  
  
"Alright. Now that we're on track, why don't you start to explain.... how did you feel back then?" Miroku's face turned red as he slumped stupidly into his messy bed.  
  
"I don't know.." this clearly was not the answer I wanted.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"It's just so.. so.. so..."  
  
"So... So.... So...?" I asked, urging him to continue.  
  
"So.. sudden." (A/N Scary what both Miroku and Sango have in common v_v) I almost fell to the ground hearing his answer. What kind of a lame excuse was he telling me?  
  
"SUDDEN?" I shouted. My roommate nodded his head without speaking anything. "What do you mean it's too sudden?"  
  
"I don't know.. It's just that everything is going on so fast. I'm not sure what to do right now." I rolled my eyes. Was this really what Miroku had in mind? I seriously couldn't believe he was serious. No - for the matter, I couldn't even believe THIS was the Miroku I had known for 10 years.  
  
"You're telling me... That YOU, Miroku Houshi, the so-called-master-of-all- women is having troubles trying to figure out what to do with the love of his life?" Miroku slowly nodded his head.  
  
My mind had too adjust a few seconds to finally realized what I should do with this hopeless guy. I smacked him on the head.  
  
SMACK  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Hit for thought." I said simply. Miroku rubbed his head painfully. He looked at me, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Whatever. If you don't want to help me out, then don't asked me." He said. I paused. Was he telling me to butt out of his problems? No way in hell.  
  
"Fine. Here's what I think... So what if everything is happening all of a sudden? I mean, not that it's the case for you two, you guys had been in love for 5 years... Anyways, love has no boundaries. Who cares if a pair of people who just met suddenly made up the next day? Second, believe me, if your heart wants you to be together with her, then so be it. Who's going to stop you? Me? Your parents? Our friends? The teachers? No one. No one's going to stop you and,.. They can't. What you want to do is your decision.. not the others. Third," I smiled at the thought. Miroku was looking at me hopefully.  
  
"Third," I repeated, "why don't you go give her a ring of engagement?" I smirked as I watched Miroku's face turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He shouted, throwing his pillow at me.  
  
"What the heck what that for?!?!?!" I shouted, throwing another pillow at him.  
  
"For being such a great friend!" Miroku said, beaming. I beamed too.  
  
And that was the start of our pillow fight...  
  
~*~*~*~* THE NEXT DAY *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* SHIN **POV** (3rd Person's Point of View) *~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean you lost them?!?!!?" roared Inu Yasha. Kagome jerked her head up in disgust.  
  
"Well, I'm so~rry," she began, "But it's not purely ALL my fault for loosing the bag of treats." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. It was the second day of the Halloween Festival, and Kagome and Inu Yasha were already tied together again. How Kagome wished they were not. (A/N I'm meeeean!!!)  
  
"Snap out of it, wench. If it's not your fault, then whose is it?"  
  
"Yours, dimwit." Kagome countered back.  
  
"Oh yeah, mine." Inu Yasha said sarcastically, "Mr. Totousai handed it to YOU, how am I supposed to be responsible?" Inu Yasha snapped.  
  
"Because you are my partner, because you made me tripped this morning and caused someone to stole the bag, AND because you are such a jerk!!!" Kagome finished. Inu Yasha's mouth opened a bit, but quickly regained his posture.  
  
"So? It's just your fault that you're such a clutz! Don't go blaming things on ME!"  
  
"Fine then, blame everything on ME, the clutz! The wench! Blame it on ME!" Kagome shouted, causing Inu Yasha to flinched a bit. He could tell easily that Kagome's more pissed off than he was, which caused him to back away a little bit.  
  
"Okay, sheesh. Don't go shouting your head off. So what are we going to do now? We got exactly 2 more hours to go and look for a bag of treats. We need it, desperately. Except if you want to be a mocking stock for the whole school." Inu Yasha added sarcastically. Kagome frowned.  
  
"What do you think I am? Of course I don't want to be the mocking stock for the school! The question now is.... where and who are we going to get another bag of treats?"  
  
"Hmph, you're asking me?" Inu Yasha snapped. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is going nowhere..." she muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~* 5:30 P.M *~*~*~*~  
  
"So... what will be our last victim's task gonna be?" Mr. Totousai's voice boomed across the whole gym. Kagome and Inu Yasha stood in the middle of the room, faces red with both embarrassment and anger. To put it simply, they didn't managed to stole a bag of treats to get them away from the punishment.  
  
Somebody in the audience's seat shouted,  
  
"LET THE TWO OF THEM PRETEND TO BE DRUNK!!!"  
  
What followed were a lot of moans saying that wasn't 'fun enough'. Well, that's FUN ENOUGH for Kagome.  
  
"LET THE TWO OF THEM PRETEND TO BE COUPLES FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS!!!" Someone else shouted from the crowd. Kagome and Inu Yasha quickly blushed a deeper red than they were already and started to mumble a lot of curses. Inu Yasha tried to shout and complained, but his voice were drowned by, once again, the moans of the other students.  
  
"NO WAY! THEY'RE ALREADY COUPLES IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Said another student.  
  
"WHAT?!?!!??!" Kagome and Inu Yasha shouted at the same time, but was failed to be heard by the other students as the shouts of 'ooooohs' and 'aaaaaaahs' were heard.  
  
"What are they talking about?!?!?!?!" Kagome screamed, only to be heard by Inu Yasha.  
  
"Morons. I'm going to kill them as soon as this is over." Swore Inu Yasha. Kagome secretly agreed with him.  
  
"I KNOW!" said a voice the two youngsters were very familiar with. It was Sango. Kagome looked up hopefully at Sango. She KNEW her best friend would not let her down. How very mistaken she was....  
  
"LET THE TWO KISS!!!!" Sango shouted. What followed was the laughter and the agreements of the other students.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kagome and Inu Yasha shouted at the same time.  
  
"YES, THAT'S A VERY GOOD IDEA!" another student shouted over the crowd.  
  
This time, both Kagome and Inu Yasha were REALLY pissed off. Kagome cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She then mustered all the energy cells inside her body and shouted,  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP THIS NONSENSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEE!" The whole gym went quiet, as everyone's attention turned to Kagome. Inu Yasha flinched a few meters away from her (I forgot to tell you that they were not tied anymore). Kagome took another deep breath.  
  
"First of all, I am NOT Inu Yasha's girlfriend and I will not accept any long-term punishment, because it is against the Halloween Festival's rule anyway. Second, I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT kiss Inu Yasha no matter what you guys say!" Kagome declared, causing silence to dominate the whole gym. Finally, after what seemed like ages, somebody shouted.  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN! MAKE THE GUY RUN 8 TRACKS WHILE CARRYING THE GIRL!!!!!!" Abrupt moans of displeasure erupted. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" The person who had voiced his/her idea shouted again. "IF THE GUY DIDN'T SUCCEED TO DO THAT IN LESS THAN 15 MINUTES, THEN THE GIRL MUST KISS THE GUY! HOW IS THAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
At this, the crowd, once again, erupted with agreements. Kagome fell to the ground.  
  
"What happened to my part of speech?" She mumbled. Inu Yasha, beside her, however, smirked.  
  
"Alright!" He shouted. Kagome raised her eyebrows. "8 tracks is it? Hmph, no problem!" Kagome frowned.  
  
"Yeah.. but you're carrying ME remember?" Inu Yasha turned and look at her.  
  
"As long as you're not a fatso, I think I can handle it." Kagome raised her eyebrows as Inu Yasha lifted his hand towards the crowd, telling them he agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~* ON THE TRACK *~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha turned around. Miroku was running towards him.  
  
"Hey, pal!" Miroku greeted. Inu Yasha frowned.  
  
"What do you want now, pervert?"  
  
"Make sure you fail the 8 tracks, okay?" He said, snickering. Inu Yasha frowned again.  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Coz you want to be kissed by Kagome, that's why!"  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
............Miroku landed on the ground as Inu Yasha prepared for the run.  
  
Kagome hesitantly approached Inu Yasha.  
  
"What is it, wench?"  
  
"Are you sure you can do this, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, ignoring the 'wench' part.  
  
"Feh. If I say I can do it, then I can!" He said confidently. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Anyways, hop up." Inu Yasha said, blushing faintly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have to carry you, right?"  
  
"Uh.. yeah."  
  
"So what are you waiting for? Hop up!" Inu Yasha said, as he knelt down so Kagome could reach him. Kagome gave a small smile as she put her hands on her skirt, making sure it wouldn't show anything that wasn't appropriate, and lift herself up. Inu Yasha blushed as he felt Kagome rustled on his back, feeling the warmth and weight of her body.  
  
~*~*~*~* MOMENTS LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
"READY...... SET....... GO!!!!!!" And Inu Yasha dashed off, holding Kagome's back for safety.  
  
'Feh, this is easy.' Inu Yasha thought. 'I do this for training all the time.'  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome felt as if she was flying. With Inu Yasha's incredible speed and his warm back, she felt as if she was in the skies. She reached over and put her hands on Inu Yasha's neck, causing Inu Yasha to blushed instantly without her noticing it.  
  
After the first lap, Inu Yasha turned to a steady pace. Kagome, a little bit disappointed with the change of speed, whispered closely towards Inu Yasha's ears, causing the poor guy to blushed again.  
  
"Are you tired, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Feh, no way in hell."  
  
"Good, coz we just went over 1 track."  
  
"Hey wench, don't worry. I don't want to be kissed by you either." Inu Yasha said, quickly regretting what he had said. He knew that deep down... He WANTED Kagome to kiss him. As the thought came to him, he shook his head and decided to concentrate on keeping his energy steady.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Kagome finally said something.  
  
"You know Inu Yasha, sometimes you can be so kind." Inu Yasha almost skidded into a halt. Luckily, he didn't, because if he did, the two were forced to kiss and their efforts would be useless. Instead, he just turned deep red.  
  
"Feh, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Hmmm, I'm not sure." Was Kagome's weird reply.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's just... I know that deep down, you really are a nice person."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't know what to say to this, so he just kept quiet. Kagome continued.  
  
"You protected me from troubles all the time. From Naraku, Kikyo, and even Kouga-kun. I really appreciated that." Kagome said sweetly, causing Inu Yasha's stomach to do a very dangerous flip-flop.  
  
"Errrrrrrr." Was all Inu Yasha could say. Kagome smiled again.  
  
"I mean.... Sometimes I wonder."  
  
"About what?" Inu Yasha finally asked something.  
  
"About you."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Yes, about you." Kagome repeated. Before Inu Yasha could reply her, she continued, "Do you... uhm.... do you ever...."  
  
"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked impatiently.  
  
"Do you ever feel lonely?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Inu Yasha's hand slipped off Kagome's back. Quickly, Kagome said,  
  
"I'm sorry. That must have been a private question. Me and my stupid mouth..."  
  
"...... You're the first one who had dared to asked me that question." Inu Yasha interrupted her. Kagome's eyes widened, shocked that Inu Yasha had pursued the subject. She was about to opened her mouth for another set of apologies when,  
  
"Meet me tonight in front of your dormitory if you want to listen to me....." Inu Yasha whispered. He sounded so distant, so lonely, so... sad. Kagome didn't answer, but after a while, she placed her head against Inu Yasha's warm back and nodded.  
  
The rest of the track was continued with silence.....  
  
~* A/N *~ My goodness! I should have ended it here! But I'm happy.. and I'm in the mood to write.... so I'm continuing!!!!! Am I kind or what? ^.^ *~  
  
~*~*~*~* 8:00 P.M *~*~*~*~  
  
Carefully and quietly, Kagome tried to get out of her room. Much to her dismay, Sango noticed her.  
  
"Kagome? Where are you going at this time?" the girl holding her cat asked her best friend. Kagome tried to give a convincing laugh, which failed greatly.  
  
"Uuuuuuh... just.... out for a walk." Kagome said, thinking of an excuse (A/N LAME excuse if you ask ME!). Sango raised her eyebrows.  
  
"At this cold weather? Want me to accompany you?"  
  
"NO!" Kagome said a bit too quickly. Sango's raised her eyebrows higher. Kagome gave a dry laugh. "I mean... no, I just need to go grab something from my car. I think I left my cell-phone there."  
  
Sango's face looked confused. However, after a few minutes, she finally sighed and nodded.  
  
"Alright, whatever. Just come back before the lights out, okay?" Kagome smiled and nodded her head. She quickly grabbed her thin sweater and rushed out. Sango shook her head the moment her roommate was gone.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome. Next time you want to meet Inu Yasha, think of a better excuse..." she said, before turning around to put Kagome's cell-phone on her drawer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome rushed out from her dormitory. The moment she did, the cold autumn wind welcomed her as she shuddered and began to look for Inu Yasha. She walked a few meters towards a nearby bench before she spotted him. She rushed over towards him.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha!" She greeted. Inu Yasha turned around to look at the raven- haired girl. He smiled.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming."  
  
'And miss a chance to be with you? No way!!! Wait.... WHERE DID THAT CAME FROM?' Kagome mentally cursed herself. Inu Yasha gave her a bewildered look before he started to walk towards the bench. Kagome quickly followed him. Both of them sat together, not saying anything. It was not long until Kagome felt nervous. She checked her watch. It read 8:15 p.m. She then looked back at the trees, which were shaking creepily with the support of the wind. That was when Inu Yasha started to speak.  
  
"I'm a hanyou...." He whispered. Kagome, surprised, looked at him. Inu Yasha was staring at the ground. His eyes showed how he had wanted to let out these words out of his mind.  
  
"I'm not a youkai, not a human either. When I was small.... the humans made fun of me, not to mention the youkai-s. I have no friend, no one to play with, and no one to talk to. I had always been alone. At that time, I didn't trust anyone, not even my parents. I always got beaten up at school. I continuously asked myself, 'why am I born this way?' or 'am I fated to be beaten and teased all my life?' or 'what did I do to deserved these kinds of treatments?' At that time, I hate everyone, I'm angry with the world. So I decided that if anyone were to fight me, I would beat them up before they got the chance. When I realized what I was doing, I noticed that I really don't belong anywhere in this world."  
  
Inu Yasha stopped talking. He looked as if he was replaying something very painful. That was when Kagome reached out and placed her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder, giving the hanyou a jolt of shock.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked, looking at the beautiful face. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Inu Yasha. It takes great courage to trust someone with your painful past. I'm happy to know that you trust me that much." These words sent out a wave of fuzzy feeling towards Inu Yasha's heart. (A/N Kind'a similar to the manga/anime huh? Hehehe, I told you! I SUCKED at romances! ^.^)  
  
After staying a few minutes in that position, Kagome finally pulled back into a normal sitting position, much to Inu Yasha's disappointment. Kagome turned her head to look at Inu Yasha, her smile still pasted on her face. She was about to say something when she was interrupted with an,  
  
"Achooooo!" she sneezed, shaking slightly under her thin sweater. She began to rub her hands together, in order to access heat. Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What are you doing coming down with that thin sweater at this kind of temperature?" he scolded but in a caring way. Kagome smiled, but another sneeze blew her way. She was about to tightened her gripped on her sweater before she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Inu Yasha putting his jacket over her.  
  
"You need to take care of yourself, Kag. I don't want you to get sick." He said, blushing deeply the moment he realized what he had just said.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said, as she instantly felt the warmth. She then checked out her watch and gasped at the time.  
  
"Ohmigosh! It's already 9? I need to go FAST!" She said, as she began to stand up and turned to face her dormitory. Inu Yasha stood up too, unsure if he wanted to go back to his dorm or not. Kagome then looked at him and gave him a sweet smile that melted his heart without him realizing it.  
  
"Good night, Inu Yasha." She whispered before she turned and walked away. Inu Yasha had a strong urge to call her and hugged her. Believe me, it took almost all of his energy to push the thought aside. However, before he could even turned around and head back towards his room, he saw a figure reaching over him. His eyes widened as he realized what had just happened.  
  
Kagome had kissed his cheek.  
  
It was nothing more than that, but it had seemed as if the whole world had turned their attention towards Inu Yasha.  
  
He looked at her, and noticed how red her face was. But she was smiling!  
  
"Once again.... Thank you, Inu Yasha!" she said, before she spun around, and began to run as fast as possible towards her room.  
  
Inu Yasha stood there, frozen with happiness. His hand slowly reached over and rubbed his cheek. He was surprised what a small 'friendly kiss' had done to his heart, which was beating so fast he was afraid he might have a heart attack. Soon, his mouth slowly formed a smile.  
  
"I'm the one who should thank YOU, Kagome." He whispered to himself before he himself turned around and walked towards his dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Heyo people! How do you like this chapter? Psst, psst! I'm planning on making Inu Yasha ask Kagome soon. Get it? SOON! Hahahaha! Ehm.. I just noticed. I wrote 20 CHAPTERS! That's a lot! And the story doesn't seemed to want to end anywhere close, isn't it? ^.^ So... If any of you think it's boring.... tell me! I'll probably end it when this story reaches Christmas. Sad... But I don't want to make my story boring!  
  
Oooooh, how many of you tried reading my 2nd fic? Onegai, if you haven't, JUST READ IT! Please!!!! ^.6!  
  
By the way, I've decided not to change how the way POV-s are made. Coz most people said how they really loved me writing in this style. Some say it's unique, some say it's interesting.... etc. etc. Oh THANK YOU people! Anyways.... -thank you corner-  
  
~*~*~*~* Thank You Corner (Only some considering there were too many people to answer v_v) *~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyddam = Oh.. sorry, but I have to stick with this kind of POV. And my friend? She's trying to grab you and hug you coz you said thank you to her. She's scary... I know. v_v  
  
Jiro1 = ohmigosh! You go to boarding school too? That is soooooo cool!  
  
FallenXassasin = I'm younger.... hehehehe ^.^  
  
Kody leigh = patience is the key, m'dear! I'll get to the dance soon enough! ^.^  
  
Fairyfli = ohmygoodness! How many times did you reviewed? Lol, THANK YOU!  
  
CharMoonshineINU = I'm SO sorry about the grammar mistakes! Did I do good on this chapter?  
  
BurnedFighter = Hehehehe, thank you so much! You make me feel all fuzzy inside. Lol, j/k j/k j/k  
  
Stargazer250 = Lol, thanks! Praises always made my day. Lol, who doesn't? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! ^.^  
  
That's it for now! Thank yu so much for those who reviewed! For those who don't... just press that GO button over there and say WHATEVER you want to say to me! Thanks!!!! ^.^  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONEEEEEE!  
  
~Shin 


	22. Chp 22: To Be Your Date Tomorrow

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** I don't own Inu Yasha. At least not NOW!!! *laughs evilly* MUAHAUHAUAHAUA!!!  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 22 ~ To be your date tomorrow.. *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* Inu Yasha ** POV ** *~*~*~*~  
  
I could hardly sleep last night. My mind had rewind every single moment of the short conversation I had with Kagome yesterday night. Yes.. Kagome.. she had always been on my mind. Always. Even at this very moment, I could feel my heart beating wildly the moment I remembered her name. Every bit of her made me grow crazy. I'm not even sure why. Her face, her smile, her hair, her smell, her voice... everything. Everything about her was driving me nuts. How did she do this to me? WHY did she do this to me? I've had dozens of relationships with girls before her, but.. she's different. Something about her made me fly into the skies yet I'm falling into the endless sea at the same time. Everything about her was so beautiful, so nice, so........ comforting. Just like her kiss yesterday. Her kiss....  
  
"Eaaaarth to Inu Yasha!!!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Huh? What?" I asked stupidly, as I realized how, once again, my thoughts had drifted straight to Kagome. Miroku was giving me an annoyed look.  
  
"You're so out of it today! What's the matter with you?"  
  
"What're you talking about?" I said, defending myself. Okay, sure... I HAD been thinking about her since I had woke up from my 2 hours of sleep. But what could I do? She's always on my mind. It's not as if I WANT her to be there. Besides, I really, really, REALLY wanted to see her. But it's still 7 in the morning, and breakfast starts at 8 something. So I would have to wait for another hour. Damn, I really wanted to see her face, her smile...  
  
"Heeeee~~~looooo?" Miroku shouted, waving his hands straight in front of my eyes. He looked at me. "See? See what I'm talking about? You're not on earth!!! You're on Pluto!!!"  
  
"Feh." I said, looking away from him and started to walk straight to my bed again. Miroku cleared his throat.  
  
"What's the problem, Inu?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what's the problem'? I have no problem!" Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Girls?" I stopped dead on my track, but I still wouldn't look at him. Miroku laughed.  
  
"Bulls eye!" he shouted and grinned. "Let me guess.. were you thinking about Kagome?"  
  
Damn it! How did he know?  
  
"Hell no!" I lied as I tried to stop my face from blushing. I failed miserably, however. Miroku laughed harder as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"Dude! Why don't you just ask her out?" He asked. My jaws dropped mentally.  
  
"Asked her out?!?!?!" I repeated stupidly. "I can't do that!" Miroku smirked.  
  
"Good, you finally agreed that you WERE thinking about Kagome." I slapped myself mentally. "Hey, hey, it's normal. Kagome's a nice girl, not to mention gorgeous too..." I gave Miroku a dangerous look, which he ignored completely, instead he continued with his sentence. "And, she's perfect for you."  
  
"You think so?" I asked him, a little too desperate than I wanted it to sound. But instead of giving me a silly grin, Miroku nodded his head.  
  
"Sure. You two matched together. I'm sure if you asked her out, she'll say yes immediately. So what's the problem? Weren't you the one who told me that 'you're not scared to ask any girl in this whole planet'? Weren't you the one laughing your eyes out when I was having troubles asking Sango out? Weren't you the one who was always saying it's such an easy thing to ask a girl to be your girlfriend when you're 99.99% sure of what the answer will be? Weren't you the one..."  
  
"Okay, fine! I get the picture already!" Miroku smirked, making me feel really stupid. Okay, so what if I DID say that to him when he was going to confess to Sango? Kagome's a more complicated girl. She's not as easily read as Sango....  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Miroku asked. I scowled at him.  
  
"What do YOU think I should do? You told me to ask her out. So you think I'll just go to her and say 'hey, Kagome, you wanna go out with me tonight?'" I said sarcastically.  
  
"That might work..." Miroku said, "even though it sure as hell is an ugly way to approach a girl."  
  
"Feh. So how am I suppose to ask her out?"  
  
"Do you want to do it or not? That's the question you need to ask yourself before even THINKING about how you should do it."  
  
"Hey, dimwit. If I'm already asking you about it, that means I WANT to ask her out, okay?" I said without really thinking what I was saying. When I realized what I had said, I could feel my ears burning. Miroku smirked. Damn, I hated it when he smirked. It made him seemed to be more smarter than me, which was not true.  
  
"How about the dance tomorrow?"  
  
"What about it?" I asked, even though the lightbulb in my head were starting to light.  
  
"Du~uh. Ask her to be your dance-partner for tomorrow's dance!" Miroku said matter-of-factly. "I already asked Sango, and she accepted." He added, smiling to himself.  
  
"That's because she's your girlfriend, pervert." I said. However, my mind was already off to Pluto again.  
  
That might just work! If I ask her out for the dance, it wouldn't seemed to be so.. so... so obvious. And if... IF she accepted, then I get a chance to dance with her! It will be an awesome night! But.. what if she rejected me?  
  
My heart suddenly twisted painfully as the thought of 'rejection' entered my mind. Miroku must have noticed the sudden change of expression on my face, coz he asked,  
  
"What's the matter, Inu?"  
  
"Wh... what if she rejected my offer?" I looked at Miroku out of the corners of my eyes. Miroku laughed.  
  
"This is why I like the Halloween Festival so much.." He said between his laughs.  
  
"He~llo? You're switching the subject heeere!"  
  
"Ask her out today!" Miroku said, a little bit too exciting for his own good. "Today is the 'trick-or-treat' day! Ask her out as your 'treat'. That way, if she rejects you, you can say that it was just a way so that you can 'trick' her for the rest of the day! You wouldn't be ashamed, right?!?!?! At least not in front of the whole school.." he added.  
  
~*~*~*~* 2 HOURS LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* KAGOME ** POV ** *~*~*~*~  
  
"See you then, Kagome!" Sango shouted. I smiled at her, as she and Miroku walked, hands attached to each other, towards wherever they wanted to put their 'trick-or-treat' day into action. After they disappeared, I glanced beside me. Inu Yasha was there, looking extremely cute (as always). I smiled at him, and suddenly he blushed. Huh? Did he just blushed?  
  
Thinking that he must have had too much breakfast that morning, I pushed the thought aside. Instead, I asked him,  
  
"So, should we start to look for a place to sit down or something?" I asked.  
  
"What about the benches in the garden?" He said. I nodded and walked towards the exit of the building. When I reached outside, the chilly wind of October invited me. That reminded me of something..  
  
"Inu Yasha?" I said. He immediately turned his head so he was looking at me.. and I couldn't resist looking at his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Uh..." I said, forcing my eyes to look away and grabbed my backpack. I unzipped it and carefully took out Inu Yasha's sweater he had lent me yesterday night.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I gave it to the guy beside me. Inu Yasha reluctantly took it from me, and I couldn't help but notice that his hand was touching mine. (A/N Okay, both of them are hopeless romantics.. bear with me! ^_^)  
  
So both of us finally found a free bench and sat down. I realized that it was the same bench we had spent our conversation last night. I smiled secretly. It was a great thing that today was Saturday, because then we didn't have to spend 'trick-or-treat' day on classes.  
  
"Why don't you go first?" Inu Yasha said beside me. That was when it occurred to me, I really didn't have anything to ask Inu Yasha for trick-or- treat.  
  
"Well?" Inu Yasha asked impatiently. Suddenly, I smirked as an evil thought came across my mind.  
  
"Okay, so for my treat, you'll have to buy me dinner for exactly 2 weeks. Every single day." I added. Inu Yasha's expression changed drastically.  
  
"What the heck?!" He shouted. I laughed. "No. No way I'm going to buy you dinner for 2 whole weeks! You have your own money, why don't you use it?"  
  
"Hey... so what if I have my own money? This is what trick-or-treat is for, right?" I smiled evilly.  
  
"Feh. No." Inu Yasha stated without hesitation.  
  
"Okay then. But I would like to remind you that the tricks I've already prepared for this day are quite scary." And I laughed evilly.  
  
"Fine, I'll treat you dinner... but only for a week, okay?" Inu Yasha said grumpily. I laughed mentally. The truth was, I didn't even had a single trick prepared!!! Oh thank goodness for my acting talent!  
  
"No, two weeks." I stated.  
  
"Sheesh. You wanna gain weight or something?" Inu Yasha said sarcastically. I could feel my face turned red with both anger and embarrassment.  
  
"What do you know about my weight? And if you ever mention anything like that again, I'll make it 3 weeks."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Inu Yasha shouted. I smiled evilly. "You... you..." he said, speechless.  
  
"I'm what? Evil?" I teased, and then laughed.  
  
"One week, okay?" Inu Yasha pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cummon! I don't have that much money on my wallet at the moment!"  
  
"Get it from the bank. I'll even drive you there if you want to."  
  
"Hey, wench! One week is already good enough!" Inu Yasha finally shouted once again, standing up. I rubbed my temple slowly, trying to control my patience.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT! AND WHEN I SAY SOMETHING I WILL NEVER TAKE IT BACK!!!!" I shouted, causing some nearby birds to fly away for dear life. Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"Fine, whatever." He said, falling back to his seat without so much as an ounce of energy.  
  
"Two weeks then?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Two weeks it is." Inu Yasha said, without any emotion.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" I asked, finding it strange how someone could get so energized one moment and so empty within a second.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
What? He couldn't have been angry with me just because I asked him to pay my dinner for two weeks right? Right?  
  
"Uuummm... Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" Inu Yasha asked without even looking at me. I pointed my finger to each other and stared hard at the ground.  
  
"You're not... angry, are you?" I asked. I could feel Inu Yasha's eyes staring at me. Silence passed both of us.. until,  
  
"No! What makes you say that?!?!?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"It's just that.. You're quiet suddenly."  
  
"Oh..." Inu Yasha stared at the ground. He fidgeted with his hands. I couldn't help it, my curiosity was killing me. I leaned closer to him, hoping that he would spill whatever was on his mind at the moment.  
  
Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw that Inu Yasha was blushing. Oookay, now I'm REALLY interested. What was he thinking?  
  
"Inu Yasha?" I asked. He then sighed deeply before he turned around and looked at me straight in the eye. He looked dead serious.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you... um.. by any chance.. going to the dance tomorrow?"  
  
"Duh.. dance?" I repeated, shocked to know that the dance was the one that had been bothering Inu Yasha.  
  
"Uhm... yeah. The dance tomorrow.. you know, use a costume and dance with a partner?"  
  
"I KNOW what the dance tomorrow is about." I said, "I was just surprised you want to talk about it. You really don't seem to be the I'm-going-to- the-dance-and-I-really-care-about-it person, you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"N.. NO! You got the wrong idea! I don't really care about the dance.. it's just that... uhm...." Inu Yasha trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging half way.  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"So... uh.. I was wondering...." He paused again. This was really getting on my nerves.  
  
"What is it? This is so unlike you to be hesitant!"  
  
Inu Yasha then shifted his gaze to the ground and whispered something I couldn't hear.  
  
"What? What did you say?" I asked. Inu Yasha's face turned red as he took a deep breath and said something I could barely hear. And what I heard was,  
  
"Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?"  
  
"Excuse me?!?!?!" I asked, not really catching what he had just said. Inu Yasha took a really deep breath before he slowly opened his mouth and said,  
  
"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.  
  
Immediately, I could feel my face turning red and my jaw dropping a few inches. What? Did I just heard what I thought I heard? Did... did Inu Yasha just asked me to go to the dance with HIM? He asked ME?  
  
Inu Yasha's reaction was quick.  
  
"O.. Of course. I mean, if you don't want to go out with me, I understand. I was just wondering if you want to, you know, go with someone you know and... Well.." before Inu Yasha could finish his explanation however, I interrupted him.  
  
"E.. Excuse me, but did you just asked ME to be your date for tomorrow?"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded, his face so red I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. His eyes were so serious, even though they also showed great fear. This meant one thing, he was not lying.  
  
"Oh my..." I whispered to myself. Inu Yasha's words were ringing non-stop on my mind. 'Do you want to go to the dance with me?' He said that. Inu Yasha said that!!!  
  
I noticed that he was looking at me, expecting my answer. But all I managed to say was, once again,  
  
"Oh my........"  
  
I suddenly stood up from the bench and took a deep breath, Inu Yasha's words still ringing on my ears.  
  
"Well..." I said slowly, "Kouga-kun DID asked me to go and be his partner for tomorrow's dance.."  
  
"THAT WOLF?" Inu Yasha shouted before he could stop himself.  
  
"Uh huh, and Hojou-kun too. But I didn't give any of them a strait answer yet. And, of course, I would prefer you over both of them. So I guess... I'll just call them to reject their offer."  
  
"Wuh.. Wait.." Inu Yasha interrupted. I turned to look at him, suddenly feeling very happy.  
  
"Duh... Does that mean that you WANT to be my partner for tomorrow?" Inu Yasha asked, his voice a little shaky. I'm feeling quite shaky myself! I mean, who would ever believe that Inu Yasha would ask me to be his date tomorrow? 'Do you want to go to the dance with me?' those were the best words I had ever heard for weeks!  
  
"I'd love to." I said, trying to control my smile, which I failed miserably. Inu Yasha immediately smiled, the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen. I suddenly felt as if I was floating. I sat back down again, beside him. I could feel him moving closer towards me. I smiled secretly as I scooted closer to him too. We didn't stop until we were finally touching each other, but he didn't move, and neither do I.  
  
Both of us sat silently, enjoying the wind blowing our way and ruffling my raven hair. I imagined what tomorrow night would be like. I would be spending the whole evening accompanying Sango to the salons to do her hair and then take her to get her nails done. Then, it'll be the dance. I'd get to wear my angel costume, and dance with Inu Yasha!!! How good could things get?  
  
"Kagome?" I heard Inu Yasha called me. I looked up, the smile still plastered on my face. I quickly noticed that Inu Yasha was smiling too.  
  
"Since I believe we're done with the trick-or-treat, what do you say about going to the mall?"  
  
I smirked. I couldn't helped it, but I keep on having the feeling that Inu Yasha was taking me out on an official date. Okay, maybe not OFFICIAL, but almost!  
  
Beside me, I noticed that Inu Yasha had stand up. I stand up too, and began to walk towards the exit, feeling so happy I swore I could have exploded out of happiness.  
  
~*~*~*~* 20 MINUTES LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
I practically skipped the moment we entered the mall. It wasn't really crowded, which I was really glad for. Then I turned around and looked at Inu Yasha. My eyes locked with his and I was lost once again at the beautiful color of his pupil. I forced myself to look away from him and asked,  
  
"Where do you want to go now?"  
  
"Uhm, up to you."  
  
"Starbucks?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay." Then I started to walk awkwardly towards Starbucks. I was still trying to figure out why Inu Yasha had this effect on me. It doesn't made any sense. I had never had the same feeling to anyone else before. Not even my ex-boyfriend. Okay, so maybe Inu Yasha was different, but how? How was he different? What made him so special for me?  
  
My thoughts were cut immediately the moment I felt something tangled up my hands. I glanced down and noticed that Inu Yasha's hand was holding mine. I couldn't help but to smile and a sudden feeling of happiness swept over me. In return, I tightened the grip.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." I said.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"What are you going to dress up as tomorrow?"  
  
"I got a few ideas. But I don't really think about them unless I really have to. But, you know..."  
  
"Uhm?"  
  
"My transformation is tomorrow." Inu Yasha whispered. Then I remembered,  
  
"Oh," I whispered back, "you're going to be in your hanyou form, right?"  
  
"Uh huh. I hope you wouldn't freak." He said. I laughed.  
  
"Nope, I won't. In fact, I can't wait to see you in your hanyou state! Oh my gosh, I truly can't wait for tomorrow. It'll be so cool, and my costume is an ...."  
  
"KAGOME?!?!?!?!" A voice shouted out of nowhere. Huh? What? Did somebody just called my name? I turned around, Inu Yasha did the same. On the back of me, I saw a very familiar face. Wait, make that TWO familiar faces. One of them was none other than Inu Yasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. The other was...  
  
"OHMIGAAWD! RIN!!! IS THAT YOU?!?!?!" I shouted as I ran towards her. She was running towards me.  
  
"It IS you, Kag! Ohmigosh, I missed you so much!" Rin hugged me the moment we reached each other. I hugged her back.  
  
"You don't know how I feel. Man, we haven't seen each other for almost a year! You didn't give me a call at all!" I said in delight. Rin's eyes flashed with happiness.  
  
"I can say the same to you. No calls, letters, emails, no NEWS from my beloved cousin!" Rin shrieked happily.  
  
"And you haven't change at all! Except... Oh gosh, you're taller!" I shouted, noticing how tall Rin had become over the past year. Rin smiled.  
  
"Really? I didn't noticed." She laughed her friendly laugh, "My god, you've grown too." She said. I smiled.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"In height, maturity, beauty...." Rin said, making me flushed with embarrassment. Rin laughed.  
  
"I'm not kidding." She said.  
  
"Yeah right." I said sarcastically. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Rin gave me a blank look.  
  
"I actually go to school in the School of Four Souls!!!" Rin shouted. My jaw dropped mentally.  
  
"What?!?!?!" I shouted. "When?"  
  
"Like, already since a month ago?" Rin said. Then she gave me a confused look, "what's wrong with going to the Four Souls?"  
  
"Because that's where I go too!" I nearly shrieked. Rin's confused look changed immediately into a look of surprise.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" She shouted. "You... you WHAT?" I was about to repeat what I had just said when a very dignified voice interrupted me.  
  
"Rin, who is she?" I looked up and noticed it was Sesshoumaru speaking. I realized it was the first time I had ever heard his voice. Rin turned around and smiled warmly at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh!" she said cheerfully. "I almost forgot to introduce you. Sessy, this is Kagome. She's my closest cousin. Kagome, this is Sessy." I had to stifle back a laughter. 'Sessy'? Sesshoumaru was called Sessy? You gotta be kidding me! Behind me, Inu Yasha laughed.  
  
"Sessy?" he repeated while laughing. I giggled and glanced at Sesshoumaru. His face was normal, but he was glaring at Inu Yasha. Rin, however, looked confused at Inu Yasha.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked stupidly. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.  
  
"Rin, it seemed that my BROTHER found it amusing that you would call me.." he cleared his throat once again, "Sessy." He finished. Rin's eyes widened.  
  
"Your brother? You have a brother?" Sesshoumaru nodded silently. Rin looked at me.  
  
"Kagome, who is he? Is he Sessy's brother?" I nodded.  
  
"Uh huh. He's Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru's brother. Inu Yasha, this is Rin." I said, introducing both of them to each other. Inu Yasha, finally able to stop his laughter, nodded his head at Rin to show that he had listened to me.  
  
"I don't get it." Rin said suddenly. "What's so funny about me calling Sesshoumaru 'Sessy'?" Inu Yasha had to stifle back another laughter. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"It's just.... unusual. Anyway, Rin, how do you know Sesshoumaru anyway?"  
  
Rin's smile widened. I happened to notice that Sesshoumaru also smile a little. Wait, Sesshoumaru? Smiled? That's impossible.  
  
"As I told you before, I went to the School of Four Souls, and.. well.. I fell in love with him at first sight." I could feel my jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"Feh, you're not the only one, you know?" Inu Yasha said sarcastically. Rin smiled and nodded.  
  
"I am quite aware how popular he is." She said while taking a few steps closer towards Sesshoumaru. "And that is why I am so lucky."  
  
"Lucky?" I repeated.  
  
"Yep. Because yesterday, Sessy and I are officially a couple!!!" Rin shouted as she jumped up and down and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
If my jaws were scraping the floor already, my reaction was nothing compared to Inu Yasha's who was already kissing the floor. (A/N NO! He doesn't KISS the floor!!!.. well, literally.)  
  
"Wuh.... Wait girl..." Inu Yasha started. Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Her name is Rin, Inu Yasha." He snapped.  
  
"Fine, Rin, whatever," Inu Yasha said quickly. "Could you please.. Repeat that little statement of yours?" Rin smiled innocently and said,  
  
"What? About me and Sessy being a couple?"  
  
"OhhhMmmiiiIGaaaAwWwwd!" Inu Yasha shouted. He then looked at Sesshoumaru straight on the eye. "A human?" Inu Yasha asked. Sesshoumaru's expression changed drastically. He gave Inu Yasha a look that clearly said 'you- better-shut-the-hell-up-or-else-you-won't-live-to-see-another-day.'  
  
Rin, who had clearly missed Inu Yasha's comment, turned to look at me.  
  
"Isn't this cool, Kag? These last few days were the greatest days of my life. Yesterday Sessy asked me to be his girlfriend, and now I realized that my favorite cousin lives and go to school at the same place as I am!!!" Rin said, jumping up and hugging me once again. I laughed.  
  
"So where are you two going?" Rin asked, pointing at Inu Yasha and I.  
  
"Oh, we were planning to go to Starbucks. You want to come?" I asked. Inu Yasha coughed. I ignored him. Rin's eyes widened once again.  
  
"Don't tell me!" Rin shouted. Huh? What?  
  
"What?" I said, voicing my thought. Rin jumped and pointed at the two of us.  
  
"You guys are going out, aren't you?!?!?!" Rin shouted. Sesshoumaru snorted immediately. I could feel the color raising through my face.  
  
"HELL NO!" I shouted. Inu Yasha saying the same thing, only a second earlier than me. Rin smirked together with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"My gosh, this will be so cool. We can go on a double date. Cousin with cousin and sibling with sibling. That would be so cool!" she shouted.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH HER!!!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"Why brother," Sesshoumaru started, "I would say I am very surprised. Someone like you DO have taste after all."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"I meant exactly what I said."  
  
"If you think I'm going out with HER, then you're WRONG!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"What he said." I said simply. I could tell easily that both Rin and Sesshoumaru were not buying our words, even though it was the truth!  
  
"Fine, whatever." Rin said. "You're still like the Kagome a year ago. Shy as ever. Oh well, is the invitation to go to Starbucks together still open or what?"  
  
"Sure, let's go." I said as I began to walk, following Inu Yasha. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Sesshoumaru's arms encircled Rin and pulled her towards him. No kidding! They were serious when they said they were a couple already!  
  
Just when we had started to walk, somebody called my name once again. Definitely NOT a good sign. I turned around and saw (guess who?) Sango and Miroku walking towards us, hand attached with the other.  
  
Sango and Miroku's eyes widened when they saw Sesshoumaru together with us, along with a girl they, of course, didn't know.  
  
"Hey Kag." Sango said, still eyeing Sesshoumaru and Rin. And then, being the straightforward girl that she was, Sango asked,  
  
"Kagome, who's she?" I sighed.  
  
"Hey Sango. Hey Miroku. This is Rin, my cousin. She happened to be at the same school as us, only it seemed that I didn't notice it. And it just so happen that we bumped into each other today."  
  
"And what's with the... uhm..." Sango said, eyeing Sesshoumaru.  
  
"And she also happened to be Sesshoumaru's girlfriend." I added quickly. Sango and Miroku's reaction were almost exactly the same as mine. Rin smiled.  
  
"Hey, I'm Rin." She said as she reached out her hand. Sango, who had already gotten over her shock (that was quick!!!), smiled warmly at her and shook her hand.  
  
"Sango." Then she turned around and pointed at Miroku, who was waving at Rin.  
  
"And this is Miroku."  
  
"Her boyfriend." Miroku added. Rin smiled.  
  
"I see." She said and laughed.  
  
"So where were you going?" Miroku asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"Grabbing Starbucks." He said simply. Then Miroku smirked and whispered something to Inu Yasha. Fortunately, I heard what he said, just barely.  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
I noticed how red Inu Yasha's face turned. He nodded slowly. Miroku smirked.  
  
"She accept it, didn't she?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"See?" Miroku said, and then he noticed I was looking at the two of them and he winked. I couldn't believe it! He was the one who talked Inu Yasha into asking me out for the dance tomorrow? Ohmigosh, Miroku.. I'm beginning to see you from a different light!  
  
"So are we invited to join in the fun or what?" Sango said, as she started to walk towards Starbucks.  
  
"Uh... sure, come along." Inu Yasha said and he walked faster than Sango. I began to walk too.  
  
I noticed then that Sango was laughing. I looked questioningly at her.  
  
"I just noticed. I've heard of double dates before, but has anyone of you heard of a triple date?" she said between laughter.  
  
"Tuh... TRIPLE DATE?!?!?!" Both Inu Yasha and I shouted at the same. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!!"  
  
But all we received was the laughter of Sango, Miroku, and Rin. Sesshoumaru was smirking. Oh well, whatever.  
  
I was then that I noticed that Rin and Sesshoumaru were stuck like glue, but nothing compared to Sango and Miroku. Rin must be going to the dance with Sesshoumaru tomorrow. Sango was definitely going with Miroku. And me? I'm going with Inu Yasha.  
  
Suddenly, I couldn't wait for tomorrow's dance.....  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
*Immediately avoids knives thrown by readers*  
  
**sweatdrops**  
  
Okay, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a long, long time and for the suckie grammar that I have. But, hey, I updated in the end, right?!?!?! *Linkin Park's ~In The End~ playing in the background* Lol, whatever. I'm a little bit out of my mind. =p  
  
Okay, so far, any suggestions? Comments? If you do... That's what's a REVIEW is for! So PRESS THAT BLUE-ISH 'GO' BUTTON! Go GO go GO!!!  
  
Oh, and IMPORTANT THING!!! *NOTICE NOTICE* I'm thinking about changing my title!!! Any ideas about what my new title should be? I got great plans with this title but I thought I wouldn't work so.. new titles anyone?!?!? Hahaha!  
  
Oh, and does anyone want me to send them an email whenever I update a chapter? If you do, just leave me behind your email! ^__^, thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~* Thank You Corner *~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyddam = Hahaha, thanks! And my friend's already *crazy* about you. Hahaha, still remember her?  
  
ShiroInu = I'm trying to speed things up! It's just *pant* hard!!!  
  
Sequel X Kira Yamato = Aaaaw, that's so sweet of you! *Huggles you two* Hahaha!  
  
Foxy4ever duhh = Okay, so I'm writing for myself. But who reads it? *points at the crowd* ALL OF THE READERS! I'm prioritizing all of you first! Hahahah!  
  
Jean Jelly Bean = Hahaha! Great, thanks for all those praises. You really brightens my day! =), just for you (and some other reviewers) I'm going to make Inu and Kag kiss soon! ^__________^;  
  
~Okay, that's all for the day!!! (sigh)  
  
*Duck as a dagger passed through*  
  
*Author runs for dear life*  
  
*APPLAUSE!!!*  
  
~Shin ^_________________________^; 


	23. Chp 23: Did He Just Say That Aloud?

~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** I don't own Inu Yasha and company.... :( sad!  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 23 ~ Did He Just Say That Aloud? *~*~*~*~  
  
"So what if you don't care how your hair looks for tonight's party? You might not care, but that doesn't mean that everyone else doesn't care either." Sango said, clearly annoyed at my behavior. My best friend was trying to force me to go to the hair and beauty salon to make my hair the BEST one in the whole party tonight. I, on the other hand, thought of that as a waste of time. If Sango wanted to go the salon, sure, I'll accompany her. But that didn't mean I WANT to join her in doing my hair. Hell no.  
  
"Sango, I don't want to. I think I've mentioned it clearly that doing my hair is just a waste of time." Sango sighed.  
  
"Dude. Kag, you're a real rare beauty. If you would just let some professional do something more into it, there will probably be 3 times more guys that will asked you out. And that's saying something." I shrugged.  
  
"So what? It's not as if I WANT guys to ask me out. For all I care, guys who asked me out are usually annoying." Sango eyed me, her face twisted in annoyance.  
  
"You're going to the salon with me to do your hair. As a matter of fact, I don't have to do anything with my hair. I'm just going to tie it in a high ponytail, it goes with my exterminator costume, y'know." I looked with shock at Sango.  
  
"Wait, didn't you say that I was going to ACCOMPANY you to the salon? Now you're telling me YOU'RE accompanying me?" Sango shrugged.  
  
"Well, I guess you can put it that way. Anyway, that's not the problem. You're going to be an angel tonight Kag! You need to look beautiful!" I snorted.  
  
"Oh yeah, just cuz I have an angel's costume, that doesn't mean I have to go to a place full of people who called themselves professionals with beauty and style. Besides, I don't care what I look like tonight."  
  
I'm going with Inu Yasha, that's all that matters, I thought silently. Yes, I'm going with Inu Yasha. That's what really made me excited to participate in the party/prom. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, YOU don't care. Someone else does, though." I eyed my friend suspiciously.  
  
"Who on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"Well duh. Your date, of course. Inu Yasha!" Sango said excitedly. I could feel the wheels on my brain started to spin. Of course. I should look beautiful...... at least for Inu Yasha.  
  
"And just think," added Sango. "If you become the Halloween Queen (A/N Peeps! You know about Homecoming Queen? Well, I just thought of Halloween Queen, cool huh? Lol!), you'll pissed the hell out of Kikyo!" she finished excitedly.  
  
Hmmm.... Another good reason why I should make myself as beautiful as possible for tonight, I thought evilly. Sango watched me as my expressions changed. I finally nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with you to that beauty and hair salon or whatever." I said, finally agreeing with her. Sango practically jumped up and quickly grabbed her car keys (we were on our room).  
  
~*~*~*~* 3 HOURS LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
"Omg, is that you Kag?" Sango shouted the moment I walked out of the salon (Sango had dropped me at the salon to buy some new make up). I smiled at Sango (A/N I will not describe right now cuz then it wouldn't be special anymore when I describe her with the angel costume ^_^). I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw myself in the mirror either. I could hardly believe it was I. It turned out that what Sango said was true, the people in the salon were professionals!  
  
"Yep, this is me. Kagome Higurashi." I said as I made a beeline towards Sango's car. Sango was still staring at me in disbelief. Finally, when I had seated myself comfortably in her car, she smiled as she started her engine once again.  
  
"See? What did I tell you? Now you'll be the perfect angel for the night. Inu Yasha's going to flip and faint when he sees you all perfect like this."  
  
At that last comment, I couldn't help but to have a small smile formed on my face. What a great friend Sango was.  
  
Then an idea slipped through my mind. Sango did all of this for me..... this meant I would do all I could to make her look beautiful tonight! My eyes fell on the tons of makeup Sango had bought with both of our money. I smiled slyly as my head ran over the plans for the rest of the day before the party. Then another idea ran through me.  
  
"Hey, Sango."  
  
"What?" the girl replied.  
  
"We're doing our makeup next, right?"  
  
"Well yeah. There's nothing else we can do anyway, right?"  
  
"Right. So do you mind if I call Rin to do the makeup together with us?"  
  
"Of course! Dude, I like that girl! Call her!" Sango said excitedly as I punched Rin's number on my cell-phone.  
  
~*~*~*~* 1 HOUR LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
Rin, Sango, and I were both having a great time in our (Sango's and mine) room. We were all fooling around with both of our new and old makeup. Not to mention we also added Rin's collection. To put it simply, we are playing with our makeup, instead of using them on our faces. Finally, when it was around 2 more hours before the party, Rin called for a time out.  
  
"Guys, we seriously need to get ready for the prom." She said as she took a drink of our lemon squash. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"There's still 2 hours left, Rin!!!" I nearly shouted. (A/N Forgive me, but I don't usually prepare for a prom 2 hours ahead. Lolz) This time, Sango was on Rin's side.  
  
"Well yeah....." she started, "but I wanna look spectacular for tonight." She said, as she blushed fiercely at what she said. Rin smiled.  
  
"Me too. And besides, there are three of us. We each has got to take turns, right?" Yep, that did made sense, so I nodded. Rin smiled. She then asked,  
  
"Okay, so who's going first?" I looked at Sango. Sango shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you go first, Rin?" Rin smiled and nodded excitedly. So off we went to makeup land.  
  
~*~*~*~* 2 HOURS LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* SHIN **POV** *~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku were both waiting in the gym, where the prom was going to be held. If you look around, you'll never know that this was the gym. Everything was decorated Halloween style, sending you chills down your spine if you pay a lot of attention towards it.  
  
Miroku was dressed up like a monk (A/N dude, like the one in the series..... most of the characters will be like that. Except for a few .;) with the color of black and purple. He was holding a golden staff and his right (is it right?) hand was covered with a certain necklace. Other than that, he didn't wore anything out of the ordinary. But his monk clothes did brought up the color of his eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha, on the other hand, was VERY different. For one thing..... he had silver hair, dog-ears, amber eyes, fangs, and claws. It was, after all, his transformation day. I shouldn't fail to say that he was getting a lot of stares from the people passing by, but he could care less about them. He was wearing ..... what he usually wears in the series. (A/N Lol, people will kill me for describing him like that, but oh well... it's 1:24 a.m. and I really need to finish this chapter or else people will kill me anyway.... Soo.....).  
  
The two guys' eyes darted everywhere, looking for a certain person. Miroku was smiling happily, ready to dance the whole night with his beloved girlfriend. Inu Yasha, however, was having a hard time not showing his impatience.  
  
'Damn it. I haven't seen Kagome for the whole day! I need to see her, damn it!' he said inside his head. His eyes scanned through the now crowded gym. It was getting more and more packed as the clock continued to tick.  
  
"Inu Yasha......" a deep voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Both Inu Yasha and Miroku knew whom that voice had come from. Both turned their heads to come face to face with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yo, Sesshoumaru, what's up?" Inu Yasha confidently.  
  
Sesshoumaru, unlike Inu Yasha and Miroku who had dressed up in a Japanese- traditional way, was dressed more to the ancient Europe style. (A/N Lol, can you imagine that?) He eyed Inu Yasha closely as a smirk formed on his handsome face.  
  
"Nice trick you've got there, little brother. Disguising yourself and pretending that it was a costume." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"I do have brains, if that's what you're trying to say." He said sarcastically. Sesshoumaru's smirk disappeared almost instantly.  
  
"That's not what I came here to say, Inu Yasha." He said. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah? Then what is it?"  
  
"Have you seen Rin? This afternoon she said that she's going to hangout with that girlfriend of yours....."  
  
Inu Yasha's face turned beet red when Sesshoumaru mentioned that Kagome was his girlfriend. How he wished it was true..... sadly, it was not. Miroku smirked when he noticed his best friend's change of expression. So, instead, he answered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, the truth is, we haven't find the girls either. Guess we'll have to wait for them, huh?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Well, what took them so long? The Halloween Party had started for 30 minutes already." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Well, you know how girls are. They'll spend all the time if they have to. They're more concerned about preparing rather showing up. That's just in the genes of every female, I guess." Miroku said. Sesshoumaru just nodded as his eyes scanned through the sea of people.  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Totousai's voice boomed through the whole gym. Everybody's attention went to the stage, where the principal was standing.  
  
"Welcome, students of School of Four Souls. As you all have known, this is the Halloween Prom, other wise known as the ending party for the whole Halloween Festival. I hope and believed that all of you had had a great time on the Halloween Festival, yes?"  
  
Cheers and shouts of 'YES' were heard from the sea of flooding students. The old principal smiled.  
  
"Good, good, very good. I'm glad that all of you still have some school spirits. Anyways, back to the main topic, when this party has ended, I hope all of you can set your mood back to serious mode and started studying like crazy again."  
  
Lots of moans from the kids. Mr. Totousai smiled.  
  
"But for now, forget about studying. Just sit back, do the dance, and have the time of your life. Students who wish to dance..... you may begin!" Mr. Totousai shouted as he ended his little speech. Suddenly, the lights went out and it was changed with dim, romantic lamps that shimmers as if they were candles. Almost all the students rushed to the dance floor and started having the time of their lives with their partners. The three guys waiting beside the door, however, were still searching for their dates.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages.....  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I'm sorry, did you wait long?" came the voice of Rin. Sesshoumaru immediately turned his head around, and when he did, he couldn't help but to stare, in shock, at his girlfriend.  
  
Rin was wearing, like Sesshoumaru, a dress of ancient European style. Its color was dark purple and it brought out the color of her eyes. It was a strapless dress that went over her feet, making it seemed that Rin was floating around a sea of purple water. The bottom half of her dress was sparkled with glitter, that glistened together with the dim light of the gym. She was wearing an amethyst necklace to match the color of her dress. And on her head was a small tiara that made her looked as if she was one of the royalties. To put it simply, she was beautiful.  
  
Rin reached out and took Sesshoumaru's hand. When she saw that Sesshoumaru was staring at her in shock, she smiled.  
  
"What's the matter, Sessy?" Sesshoumaru was finally back from his trance as he smiled and hold Rin's hand.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that..... you blew up my mind with your beauty just now." He said, causing Rin to flushed with happiness. Rin then leaned closer towards him and they started to walk towards the dance floor.  
  
Miroku was just questioning himself where Sango was when he spotted her. And when he did, he was surprised that his eyes hadn't left his sockets with shock. There she stood, her eyes glancing here and there, obviously looking for Miroku.  
  
'Oh my god......' Miroku said to himself. 'She is truly the most beautiful girl that had ever existed in this world.'  
  
Miroku then started to walk towards Sango, his eyes never once left her. His vision took her appearance deeply. She had her hair tied up into a high ponytail, but it was all sparkled with glitter. She was wearing a youkai exterminator's suite. But instead of the one in the series (A/N kill me for describing her like that... lolz), Sango was wearing a long, black, Japanese-style skirt. On the sides of the skirt, however, was a long strip, as if she had just had a fight with a youkai.... But the purpose of that was to reveal her legs.  
  
By the time Miroku had finally managed to took every detail about his girlfriend's appearance, he was already standing right in front of her.  
  
"Sango." He breathed. Sango, who hadn't noticed Miroku standing behind her, whipped around and smiled when she spotted him. Her eyes did a quick check up of his appearance and laughed.  
  
"Houshi-sama," she said teasingly, "you are the worst person to even consider taking this job, despite the fact that your last name is Houshi."  
  
Miroku laughed sarcastically. But then, he took his beloved's hand and pulled her closer to him, causing Sango to blush frantically.  
  
"You look so beautiful today, all words fail to describe you." Sango's blush deepened.  
  
"Re.... Really?" she asked, disbelieving. Miroku smiled.  
  
"Yep. So, my beloved Sango, do you wish to dance?" he asked, trying his best to sound as if he was a Houshi. Sango laughed.  
  
"I would love too." She said as she dragged her boyfriend to the already crowded dance floor.  
  
This, however, was not the same situation for Inu Yasha, who had been sulking impatiently, waiting for Kagome.  
  
'Where is she?' he hissed inside his head. 'She's not standing me up, is she? Oh god.... please say no. I've been waiting way too long for this night. Damn it! Where is she?'  
  
Inu Yasha turned his head in annoyance, trying to spot Kagome out of the sea of students. After waiting for another 10 minutes, Inu Yasha was starting to loose patience. Sure, girls were usually late to go to proms, but late for 40 minutes? Damn! That's WAY too long!  
  
Busy with his own thoughts, Inu Yasha didn't realize that all the people around him were staring, wide-eyed at 'something' behind him, especially the guys. But his sharp hearing still managed to send slow messages towards his brain. What he heard was something like this:  
  
"Oh my god..... who is she?"  
  
"She's an... angel...."  
  
"Does she have a date already? If not, I would definitely ask her to go dance with me."  
  
When these words finally made sense to him, Inu Yasha only growled with annoyance. Those stupid dudes are talking about some chick when Inu Yasha couldn't even get his date to come and show up? Out of pure anger and stupidity, Inu Yasha turned around and started yelling at the guys who had saw that 'something'.  
  
"Will all you of you cut it out? You're pissing me off!!! Why don't you guys......"  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"... bother someone else for a while? Stop talking and gossiping about some chick...."  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha!"  
  
".... that you don't even know! I mean, get a life man!"  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
Inu Yasha finally stopped talking and looked disgustedly at the person who had dared shouted his name with that tone.  
  
"What......?" He started to say, but then his eyes suddenly grew wide because of the sudden shock that covered his whole body. He was speechless. Stupidly, he rubbed his eyes as if to make sure what he was seeing was true.  
  
Kagome was standing right in front of him, looking as if she was a real angel who had just descended from the skies. Her long, raven hair was shining together with the dim light, playing tricks on Inu Yasha's amber eyes. Exactly on the middle of her head was a sparkling tiara that sparkled together with her eyes.  
  
She was wearing the angelic costume that wrapped her body tightly, exposing her curves. The wings behind her spread beautifully, the glitters sparkling. Her already-beautiful face was even fairer with the addition of the makeup she was wearing.  
  
Kagome was also speechless the moment Inu Yasha turned around to face her. Her eyes shot up to the top of Inu Yasha's head, specifically on his dog- ears. (A/N Yep... I gotta put those cute ears in this fic! Lolz).  
  
'I want to touch that....' She thought to herself. But she controlled herself as her eyes fly down and noticed how hot her date was. She felt as if she was the luckiest girl ever in the whole world.  
  
Inu Yasha was still taking Kagome's appearance.  
  
'She is so beautiful. I wonder why I haven't noticed that before? .... Oh yeah, I did. But I just don't want to admit it....'  
  
"He~ello? Earth to Inu Yashaaaa!" Kagome waved her soft hands in front of Inu Yasha's amber eyes. Inu Yasha was back to earth almost immediately.  
  
"Ye.... Yes?" he stuttered.  
  
'Damn it! Why am I stuttering?' he cursed himself.  
  
"Well... I'm sorry I was late... guess I owe you an apology for that. But you know.... this costume takes a lot of work." Kagome gave a small, apologetic smile, causing Inu Yasha's heart to float at his own daydreams. Kagome was definitely forgiven. He quickly pulled himself together though.  
  
"You.... Uhm.... you look.... beautiful." He said, even though he realized right away that Kagome was MORE than beautiful. Kagome, however, seemed content with the compliment.  
  
"Wow, gee, thanks Inu Yasha. When I was walking down here, all these people were staring at me. I thought I must be way too weird or either too dressed up. I was afraid people will laugh at me." Kagome said, her small smile still attached on her beautiful face. Inu Yasha, however, knew better the reason why all those people were staring at her.  
  
"So... uhm... you wanna dance?" Kagome's smile widened as she nodded excitedly.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Inu Yasha then grabbed Kagome's hand gently and pulled her to the dance floor. He smirked when he saw the surprised stares from the guys around him, as if it was impossible for him to have such a beautiful date.  
  
The moment they entered the dance floor, the song had changed into a slow song. Inu Yasha smiled at Kagome as the girl placed her hands carefully on Inu Yasha's shoulder.  
  
Inu Yasha reluctantly snaked his hands through Kagome's waist. And then, they dance.  
  
The dance.  
  
It was one of the happiest times of Inu Yasha's life. Deciding to push his luck, his hand pushed Kagome softly so that they were closer together. Kagome noticed this, but didn't do anything against it. Instead, she just smiled and, following the flow, placed her head on Inu Yasha's shoulders, who smiled in satisfaction.  
  
After they reached half of the song, Kagome finally decided that she couldn't control the wanting urge to touch Inu Yasha's doggy ears. She then bent forward and, with Inu Yasha's curious eyes, reached forward and began to rub the hanyou's ears.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't help himself. Kagome's touch.... he didn't want her to let go. He purred.  
  
Kagome giggled. She heard Inu Yasha 'purred'. She giggled again, and this time, Inu Yasha noticed. Instead of getting angry like he usually did, this time he smiled as he leaned in closer towards Kagome. After a few more rubs (lol, that sounded so weird), Kagome finally decided to stop, much to Inu Yasha's disappointment.  
  
Getting back to their former position, Kagome once again placed her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder. Inu Yasha beamed as if to say 'I'm the luckiest guy in the whole wide world!'. Together, they danced together with the music, both content to be in close contact with the other. It was Kagome who started the conversation.  
  
"You look.... Uhm.... great today, Inu Yasha." Kagome said, not moving from their position. Inu Yasha blushed, but then it disappeared almost instantly.  
  
"Of course." He said simply. In his thoughts, however, he added, 'I look great because I wanted to see you...'  
  
Kagome smiled as the music changed. It was still a slow song, though.  
  
"I like your hanyou form." She whispered. Inu Yasha smiled. She was the first one. The first one who had ever said that. He couldn't help but have these fuzzy, warm feelings inside his stomach.  
  
"Thanks. And I like your angel form." He teased. Kagome giggled. They then continued to dance, content with each other.  
  
~*~*~*~* 1 HOUR LATER *~*~*~*~  
  
Exhausted, Kagome searched for an empty table. She finally spotted one and she made a direct beeline for it. The moment she sat down, her eyes scanned through the sea of crowd. The angelic girl then took a deep breath and smiled, happiness clearly shown through out her beautiful face.  
  
The reason for that extreme happiness was, of course, Inu Yasha, who was currently getting some drinks for both of them. For the whole night, all Kagome could do was stare at his magnificent eyes, laugh at the jokes he made, smiled at the sound of his voice, and think of him whenever they were separated, like now.  
  
No one, not even her ex-boyfriends, had ever had this kind of effect on her.  
  
'What's going on? Why am I feeling this way when I'm together with Inu Yasha? I couldn't have actually fallen for him, can I? I mean... he's not even my type of guy. He's rude, impatient, and ignorant. But....... There's something about him. Something that makes me happy whatever the situation I'm in. What is it? What is it that made me feel this way?' Kagome said inside her brain.  
  
"Here are the drinks!" Came Inu Yasha's voice suddenly, causing Kagome to returned back from her own world. She immediately smiled without herself noticing it.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said gratefully. She accepted the drink Inu Yasha gave her as the guy sat right in front of her. He looked at her. The girl who meant so much for him, even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else except himself.  
  
'I wonder what she thinks about me....' Inu Yasha wondered. 'Maybe she's thinking about me right now! Hell, I wish that's true. Will she.... Will she.... Will she accept if I ask her out? Will she? ..... Oh come on Inu Yasha! You know very well that she thinks of you as nothing but her friend. So cut the crap and stop fooling yourself with pointless fantasies!'  
  
Kagome, meanwhile, was watching Inu Yasha's weird expressions secretly. She wondered what was in his complicated mind at the moment, and whether she was one of the things he was thinking about. A small smile formed on her painted lips at the thought. Inu Yasha noticed then, and finally started a conversation.  
  
"Having a great time so far?" he asked. Kagome's smile widened.  
  
"You won't believe how fun this is! The dance was especially great." Kagome said, her smile growing wider by each second. Inu Yasha grinned together with her. The dance..... if Kagome said the dance was great, that could only meant one thing. The girl was enjoying his company!  
  
"I agree with you on that one. Too bad it gets crowded, though. Did you see Kouga and Ayame? They must have at least bumped into other people for 10 times!" Inu Yasha cracked up at the memory. Kagome sweetly laughed, causing Inu Yasha to felt even more happier.  
  
"I know. I wish it wouldn't be this crowded. But, oh well..... at least we didn't meet someone annoying...." Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Like who?" he questioned.  
  
"Like......" Kagome was just about to say a few sets of names when a shrill, girlish, made-up voice shrieked its way across the gym.  
  
"INU YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
The two teenagers turned their heads and saw the figure before them. Both groaned at the same time as the figure was within hearing distance. (Guess who?)  
  
"Kikyo...." Inu Yasha groaned, stated the obvious. Kagome only groaned, echoing him. Kikyo leaned over and hugged Inu Yasha's shoulders from the back.  
  
"WHAT THE?" Inu Yasha shouted immediately. He then tried to stand up, but failed miserably. "Kikyo, GET OFF ME!" He shouted again. However, Kikyo wouldn't budge. Meanwhile, an extremely pissed Kagome was taking over Kikyo's appearance.  
  
Like Kagome, Kikyo had a pair of wings attached to her costume. But instead of an angel's wings, her's was that of a butterfly. Yes, Kikyo was wearing a butterfly costume.  
  
Kagome snorted. It would have been nice to left it at that. But Kikyo must have had chosen the smallest size there was for that costume for it exposed her flesh for everyone to see. She was wearing such a short skirt that you could see her undergarments if you want to. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
'Oh my god...' she scolded inside her head, 'this girl is unbelievable!'  
  
Inu Yasha, however, was having a difficulty with the 'butterfly girl'. Kikyo kept clinging on to him even though he had shouted almost all the curse words he knew.  
  
"Shit, Kikyo! Let go! Can't you bother someone else and leave me alone?!?!?" Inu Yasha shouted angrily. The only reason other people weren't looking at them was because of the even-louder-than-Inu-Yasha's- voice music.  
  
Kikyo pretended to pout as she finally let go of Inu Yasha. But that only resulted in her trying to sit on Inu Yasha's laps.  
  
"Inu Yashaaaaaaaaa...." She said seductively. "Let Kikyo have some fun with you. You know you want to have fun with meeee...."  
  
Kagome snorted, clearly pissed off. She interrupted Inu Yasha when he was about to say something.  
  
"Excuse me Kikyo, but I have a question for you. Is English not your first language or something? Because if I heard right, Inu Yasha had said that he wanted you to leave him *alone*." Kagome said, surpressing the word 'alone'.  
  
Kikyo's girlish act disappeared immediately as she shot Kagome her glare. Clearly she had failed to seduce Inu Yasha. She was just about to open her mouth to scold Kagome when her eyes widened in shock.  
  
She couldn't believe that someone could be *prettier* than her. Even she had to admit it, inside her stupid head anyway. But then she immediately regained her composure as she held her head high and look at Kagome evilly.  
  
"Oh." She said, now with her I-am-the-greatest-person-in-the-world voice. She gave Kagome a disgusted look, as if she was talking to a slug. "It is none other than Higurashi. What do you want? And what are you doing sitting here? You're not worth our time, you know. Go and play with that bitch. What was her name? Hanbo?"  
  
Kagome clenched her teeth angrily.  
  
"Her name is Sango...." She said, trying to be as patient as possible, but in the end she finally added, "bitch."  
  
Kikyo waved her hand carelessly.  
  
"Yeah whatever." She said. "My point is, you're wasting my time here. So please leave!" Kikyo said. But then she gave another glance at Kagome and added, "Oh, and you look soooo ugly tonight! Whoever thought about dressing up as an angel in high school? That is soooo childish!" She then shifted her attention back to Inu Yasha, but before she could even open her painted lips, Kagome interrupted her.  
  
"Excuse me, miss oh-I-am-a-bitch-and-a-complete-idiot, but as far as I'm concerned, I happen to be Inu Yasha's *date*, therefore, I have all the right to be together with him. Isn't that right, Inu Yasha? Oh, and another thing, is it any of your idiotic business of what I'm wearing?" Kagome added, trying to control her anger. Inu Yasha was just about to agree when Kikyo suddenly said,  
  
"Oh please. As if YOU can be Inu Yasha's date. We all know that Inu Yasha loves no other except for me."  
  
"Tell me Kikyo." Inu Yasha finally said. "Do you have your own date to bother or were you too ugly that no one would ask you out?" Kikyo stared at Inu Yasha for a moment before she faked a laugh.  
  
"Oh please Inu Yasha! You can't mean that! I mean, I do have a date....."  
  
"Then go bother him!" Inu Yasha interrupted. Kikyo acted as if she didn't hear him.  
  
"But, you know, I missed you too much! So I left him while I searched for you. And here I am!"  
  
Inu Yasha 'feh-ed' as he stood up, signaling Kagome to do the same.  
  
"Come on, Kag. There's a witch here, and I don't want us to be cursed by her evil. Let's go."  
  
Kagome gladly stood up, but then Kikyo threw herself at Inu Yasha, hugging him tightly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? KIKYO! LET ME GO!" Inu Yasha shouted suddenly, finally grabbing the attention of the people around them, including Sango and Miroku who was just walking pass by. The two of them looked at the situation and snorted, but decided to stay out of it, knowing perfectly well that their best friends could handle the bitch. Kikyo, meanwhile, was still dangling, holding Inu Yasha.  
  
"Ooooh, Inu Yasha. You know you didn't mean that. And besides, who wants to spend their time together with some bitch? Especially the one named Higurashi." She said, then faked another laughter. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Kikyo had just insulted her and her Inu Yasha was being hugged by Kikyo? ..... wait.... *her* Inu Yasha? Kagome shoved the idea before she shouted at the slut in front of her.  
  
"Gods Kikyo! Let Inu Yasha go! What are you? A girl who can't even control herself when she sees a hot and rich guy walking in front of her? Are you some kind of a slut? Oh yeah, I forgot. You ARE a slut." Kagome shouted, causing more attention from the people around them. Kikyo's face turned red with fury. She finally let go of Inu Yasha and stared an icy glare at Kagome, who didn't even flinched.  
  
"You dare call me a slut, bitch?" she shouted. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"And why should I be afraid? I am just stating a simple fact!"  
  
"You will pay for what you have said and done to me, wench! I was trying to be patient with you, but now you have crossed the bottom line!" Kikyo shrieked. Kagome smirked.  
  
"Ooooooh, I'm so afraid! Daddy, help me!" Kagome faked a child's voice, causing a few of the audience to laugh. Kikyo, who was getting really pissed off, shouted.  
  
"Higurashi, was is it that you hate from me?!?!?!? Why are you always looking for trouble with me?" she shrieked.  
  
"Me?" Kagome retorted back. "You're asking ME why I'm looking for trouble with YOU? Heck Kikyo, get a life. You're the one who's always looking for troubles with me."  
  
"Oh yeah? What did I do?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Seducing my date is not a good enough answer?" Kagome asked, cocking an eyebrow. Kikyo pretended to look hurt.  
  
"I'm not seducing Inu Yasha. He's the one who asked me to come with him to the dance!"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted, but Kikyo didn't give him a chance to talk. She quickly wrapped her hands around Inu Yasha's face.  
  
"I love you Inu Yasha. You love me back, don't you?" she said, batting her eyelashes. Inu Yasha coughed. Kagome was speechless, but she watched the whole scene before her eyes.  
  
"Listen here, Kikyo. Do you know how much I hate you?" Inu Yasha growled. Kikyo acted as if she hadn't heard him and smiled seductively.  
  
"Aaaw Inu Yasha. You are soooo hot. I'm so lucky that I won your heart, and you had also won my heart. We are such a perfect couple!" she squealed. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah right. This couple business ended ages ago. And hello? Wasn't it YOU who wanted to end it?" Inu Yasha asked flatly. Kikyo pouted, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"Somebody was tricking me Inu Yasha. Trust me, you don't want to know the story. Now, can we continue or luvey dupey relationship?" Kikyo made the effort to kiss Inu Yasha. The hanyou, however, carelessly pushed her away.  
  
"For heaven's sake Kikyo, get a life!" came Inu Yasha's muffled voice.  
  
"Aaaw, Inu Yasha. Since when were you such a shy baby? C'mon, show the whole crowd what you got. Kiss me." Kikyo said, pushing herself against Inu Yasha.  
  
(A/N Damn! Why am I making such a stupid character in this story? Heck, whatever!)  
  
Inu Yasha pushed Kikyo away. He was just about to say something when he felt a pair of hands pulled his face straight towards someone else's. That someone was Kikyo. The next thing he knew, he was in a very deep kiss with Kikyo. He tried to pushed Kikyo away, but failed.  
  
His sharp ears perked up the sounds of gasps. But the only thing that entered his brain was Kagome's angry voice.  
  
"I can't believe this Inu Yasha!" she shouted angrily as she stomped towards the exit.  
  
'Oh mi gawd....' Inu Yasha thought frantically as he once again pushed Kikyo away, with a much more power that he succeeded. He immediately chased after Kagome, ignoring the murmurs of the crowds and the shrieks of Kikyo.  
  
Once outside, he searched his surroundings. At first he couldn't find his date, but then he 'smelled' her scent. Her beautiful scent of mixed up jasmine and roses. He hesitantly followed her scent and eventually came into contact with her.  
  
"Kagome....." he whispered, not sure what to say. Kagome had her back from him, and he couldn't see her face. Kagome didn't reply.  
  
"I'm sorry about that...."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kagome shouted, clearly angry. "You're sorry that you kissed a girl, who happened to be your ex-girlfriend right in front of me." she finished sarcastically.  
  
Inu Yasha flinched a bit at her anger. But then gathered up the courage to speak up again.  
  
"I seriously am. She used the chance when I wasn't expecting anything. She FORCED me to kiss her."  
  
Kagome turned her head so that she was looking directly at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha could see the hurt and confused expressions mixed inside her beautiful face.  
  
For a long time, none of them said anything. Finally, after moments of icy silence, Kagome sighed and began walking, turning her back once again on Inu Yasha.  
  
"You know what Inu Yasha? I don't care. I am in no position to be angry because you kissed that slut anyway." Kagome said. Inu Yasha quickly followed her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Wait, didn't I just say......" But Kagome was not listening. She kept on walking. Impatient, Inu Yasha grabbed her shoulder and turned her around so she was looking at him.  
  
"Didn't I just say that I didn't want to kiss her?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and looked sarcastically at her supposed to be date.  
  
"And I believe you because......." She questioned.  
  
"Because I said so!" Inu Yasha shouted before thinking. Kagome gave a dry laugh as she started to walk again. Inu Yasha was getting annoyed. His date was going to leave him behind in the dust just because of some stupid incident with a bitchy girl? He's not going to let that happen!  
  
"Hey, just where do you think you're going? The prom hasn't end, you know!"  
  
"I'm going to my room, where else do you think I'm going? Kissing my ex in front of my date like you did?" Kagome shouted angrily.  
  
"Hey, I said I was sorry okay? Sheesh, learn to forgive gurl." Inu Yasha shouted back. Kagome finally turned around once again to face the hanyou.  
  
"Give me a break Inu Yasha! Me? Learn to forgive? How about you learn to change your attitude first?"  
  
"Oh, so now you're saying I have an attitude problem, huh?" Inu Yasha shouted back. "Well, let's see about that. Who's the one getting all pissed off just because I kissed some girl?"  
  
"Anybody who's anybody will get angry, you eggnog brain!" Kagome retorted back.  
  
"Oh I don't think soooo!" Inu Yasha countered. "You're just too sensitive, you know that?"  
  
"Oh, right, I'm TOO sensitive." Kagome said sarcastically. "So why aren't you going back to that *luvey dupey* girlfriend of yours?"  
  
"Why should I? I hate that bitch, and you know it."  
  
"You hate her? Oh, I thought you *love* her." Kagome shouted furiously.  
  
"I don't love her. I'm in love with someone else, damn it!" Inu Yasha angrily shouted without even thinking.  
  
Kagome was a bit taken aback. Inu Yasha's in love with someone else? Who the hell..... but she remembered she was in the middle of a debate here, and she was not going to loose!  
  
"Yeah? Care to tell me who?"  
  
"Feh. Why should I tell YOU?"  
  
"Okay! Fine! Sheesh! Who cares about YOU anyway? Go back to Kikyo where she can huddle and hug you all she wants!"  
  
"I told you I don't like her, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but you won't say who you like. So I take it you are lying. I mean.... Who the hell would believe......"  
  
"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, DAMN IT!" Inu Yasha shouted without thinking.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth half-open and all movement were stopped from her.  
  
'Oh shit'. Inu Yasha cursed inside his head. 'Did I just said that aloud?'  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
~La~La~La~La~La~La~~~~~!  
  
Immediately ducks for shooting arrows/knives/swords/daggers/younameit.....  
  
OKAY! OKAY! I'm sorry for 2 things! One, the cliffhanger! I know.... Inu Yasha FINALLY confessed his feelings to Kag... well, literally. And second, for updating for, oh, so long! Well, I have my reasons behind that, so plz understand.  
  
I'm taking 4 honors classes and it's killing me! I'm also in 2 teams, basketball and badminton. Besides that, I'm the vice president of the student body. Duddeeee, that's A LOT of work! Okay? Now you understand? Please forgive me! .  
  
Okaaay, so what do you think 'bout the story so far? Good? Bad? So-so? Well, review so that I'll know! Lol! PRESS THAT GO BUTTON OVER THERE! GO GO GO!  
  
Next... to my faithful reviewers =p!  
  
~*~*~*~* Thank You Corner *~*~*~*~  
  
PeachesDani = Yay! Another fan for Sesshoumaru/Rin! Lol, it's just that I found too many Kag/Sess, stuff, ya know what I'm saying?  
  
X shadow = Uhm... changing the title. I dunno..... so far I have no good ideas. Do you?  
  
Ladyhawk89 = Lol, I didn't really put in too much detail about Kouga and Hojou's reaction when they see Kagome. Maybe in the next chappie =)!  
  
Sessho Maru3 = Lol.... I feel loved! Hahahaha, okay, here's an update! Did I made your day better? ^___^;  
  
Xiaoyu122 = So now you know what Sango and Rin are wearing!!! =)... sorry if it's not too extravagant.... But I kinda like simple stuffs =p.  
  
AkuReiX= Lol.... *dodges knives* well... now you can know what happens at the dance! =)  
  
BlackWitch41 = Here's an update. Hope you'll love it =)  
  
Ichigo = Heeeey, here's an update! Lol... with the evil cliffy, now you even want to know what will happen next, ne? ^^ (I'm evil)  
  
Jean Jelly Bean = Loool. The kiss? It'll come later. I don't wanna rush things, ya know. Lol....  
  
Ryguy5387 = Looollll.... More fluff? I hope so! Yup, this story will have lots and lots of fluffs!!! ^_^  
  
PrettyGirl18 = Lol, another 20 chapters? Dunno if I can do it.... Muahuahaua. Oh well, I think it'll probably reach that long though. =) Thanks for the support!  
  
Ari-san = *bows down* I'm SO sorry I updated so SLOW. Omg, but hey! There's an update! Lol... anyway, thanks for the support!!! =)  
  
Inuyddam = Wooow! My friend FREAKED when you mentioned her. Yep, she did helped my stories lately. Cuz my story started to go to the romance section lately. Lol, she told me to send her regards to you and tell you what an AWESOME gurl you are. And, no, she's not a lesbian =p  
  
Cherry-petals = Great! Thanks for the support! ^_^  
  
Dragonstar03 = Lol, thanks for the compliment. It cheers me... to have someone say my story is funny. Lol, I have serious issues =p  
  
Chibikins = WOW! That's a GREAT and ENCOURAGING review you gave me! I couldn't help but to smile to myself when I read it. Thank you so much! Well, here's an update. Sorry if I took so long!  
  
Kawaii Seiryuu = Lol! Woow, you love my story! *Dances with Joy* Hahaha, well here's an update! Hope you'll love it ^_^  
  
Waterlily216 = Waaaa, sorry. But I can't make them kiss in this chapter JUST YET! Lol... but a few hints for you. They're going to kiss soon! So grab some popcorn and get ready! Lol  
  
Sequel x Kira Yamato = Dude I just finished talking to you on the phone. Do I even have to answer this? Lol... fine, THANKS for the REVIEW!  
  
DevilChild34 = Lol. Thanks! Wooow, I'm your friend! Lol  
  
CraziAznGurl = Woooow! Hahaha, yep, there's the dance for ya. Hope you'll like it. I didn't really go into full detail cuz I wanna make Inu Yasha confess to Kag....! Lol  
  
InuYasha1991 = Lol... what do you mean it took you forever to find this story? I don't quite understand... lol. Anyway, here's an update and I hope you enjoy it! =)  
  
OOOOOOOKKAAAAAAY! Almost all reviews answered! People I left behind sorry but I have to update this asap. See ya!  
  
Oh, review please!  
  
And be aware for the next chappie!  
  
~Shin 


	24. Chp 24: Miracles and Angels

_**When Angels Cry**_

**Chapter 24 : Miracles and Angels**

....................**SANGO'S POV**....................

Both Miroku and I were looking for our friends. We had seen the two fighting (as usual) because Kikyo was being a bitch (as usual) and also because of Inu Yasha's short temper (as usual) and Kagome's jealousy (_not_ so usual). The reason we were scurrying around the whole gym looking for both Kagome and Inu Yasha was because Mr. Totousai and Mrs. Kaede had just announced that they had counted the number of votes for the Halloween King and Queen.

I am positively sure that Kagome and Inu Yasha would be the King and the Queen for the night. What could I say? Even though I also wanted to be the honored couple, I knew that I could held no competition to the two of them. But hey, don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous or anything. In fact, I'm happy and proud for them. So now, the problem? MIROKU AND I (Miroku being under my threat) COULDN'T FIND BOTH KAGOME AND INU YASHA!

I sighed heavily as I glanced around the crowded gym.

"Sango, my dear... relax! For all we know, they might not even be the winner!" Miroku said, comforting me. My only reaction was to sigh once again. Unexpectedly, a pair of strong arms pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I think you're sighing too much for the night." teased my boyfriend. I laughed.

"I just want them to be here when the Heads (meaning Mr. Totousai and Mrs. Kaede) declared their 'throne' for the night." I explained once again. This time, it was Miroku's turn to sigh.

"My dear Sango. Have you no confidence with _us _winning the title King and Queen?" I looked up and was, for a moment, lost in the deep blue ocean of Miroku's eyes. But then, I shook my head.

"It's not that I don't have confidence or anything, but I just have a feeling that this is a very, very special night for Kagome and Inu Yasha. (A/N How right could she be?!?! :P) And I'm a bit worried because I didn't vote." I stated. The only reason I didn't vote was because I made a promise with Kagome that neither of us will vote for the other. I see no point in voting for myself, so I just didn't vote. Miroku shook his head. I could tell he was a bit annoyed, and I'm not blaming him. I guess I am a bit too _eager _for something that was truly none of my business. Finally, I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Miroku. Well, fine then. I guess all we have to do is just stand here while we wait." I said. Miroku smirked.

"_Stand_? Hell no. This is a _dance _for goodness sake. Let us _dance _while we wait." Miroku said, taking my arm and dragging me to the dance floor. I smiled at myself as we began to follow the rhythm of the beat. My eyes caught sight of Rin and Sesshoumaru. Damn, I forgot about them.

As I stared hard at the two of them, I realized that they'll make a perfect couple too, even though it was hardly visible if you give them a short glance. But the more you look at them, you could see their love towards each other was immense.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?" Miroku interrupted my thoughts. I smiled as I felt Miroku sniffing my hair (lol, maybe he learned that 'technique' from Inu Yasha? LOL).

"You're just as handsome, houshi-sama." I teased him. He laughed softly. We then danced for some more time before the loud speaker boomed Mr. Totousai's voice.

"Are you guys having a blast?!" he shouted. Immediately, there was a rush of 'YES' or 'YEAH' from the students.

"Well, I don't want to disturb this special night. But Mrs. Kaede and I had personally counted the number of votes you had given to us. So... ready to know who's the King and Queen for the night?"

Again, the erruption of agreements blasted from the sea of students. Mr. Totousai smiled and he cleared his throat.

"You know, there was something interesting when we counted the number of votes." the principal explained. "Even though we have a lot of nominees, there seemed to be only a few couples that were repeatedly chosen. And guess what? One couple beat the rest _only by one vote_!"

The sea of students errupted with amazement. So it was a tight competition... so what? It doesn't necessarily mean Miroku and I have a chance...

"But since we can't find the winner, which will stay unnamed, we decided to give it to their runner up. The only problem was, we have a tie for the runner up! Well, our problem was solved when one of the couples came to us and declined their title! Now, isn't that interesting? So anyway, let us go straight to declaring who the _heck _is the royalty tonight!" Mr. Totousai paused for a dramatic event before continuing.

"So... the Halloween King and Queen for the night are... MIROKU HOUSHI AND SANGO TAIJIYA!!!"

See? He even said a name I barely knew... wait... WHAT?

Beside me, Miroku was gaping and I could feel all the attention settled on us. Did... did Mr. Totousai just shouted... _our _name?

It was as if in slow motion that Miroku finally took my hand and led me to the stage. I must have been gaping because I could hear some laughter from the sea of students. I immediately closed my mouth when I reached Mr. Totousai and Mrs. Kaede.

My eyes then settled on the crowns on Mr. Totousai's hand. Mrs. Kaede then leaned down and hugged me. The next second, she was placing a crown on Miroku's head and then on mine. Finally, her back was on us.

"OUR HALLOWEEN KING AND QUEEN... MIROKU HOUSHI AND SANGO TAIJIYA!!!"

Immediately, I could feel Miroku's gaze at me. I heard him saying,

"See? I told you we'll make it." I was still in shock to say anything. He must have noticed this and grinned. Before I could do anything, he leaned in and kissed me. Immediately, everything rushed back and I realized what we were doing. Soon, my body began to kiss him back. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw both Mr. Totousai and Mrs. Kaede shaking their heads while I heard the whole crowd cheering us on.

Oh, what a night...

....................LET'S GO TO KAGOME!!!....................

....................**KAGOME'S POV**....................

_I'm in love with you..._

My mouth fell open the moment Inu Yasha's words made sense in my brain.

All of a sudden, a sudden rush of emotions swept over me. Immediately, I wanted to cry, yet I wanted to laugh too. I wanted to hug him, but I wanted to punch him for possibly playing with my mind. I wanted to smile, but my face would not twist like I order it to.

I glanced up and tried to see plainly whether he, the guy who meant so much for me, was lying or not. His amber eyes reflected his shock, his disbelief that he had just made a confession.

But that was not the thing I need to make sure of. I need to make sure whether he actually _regretted _telling me that he loved me, if he indeed was telling the truth.

I must have stared disbelivingly at him for ages, because his expression slowly changed from shock towards... _nervousness_. Wait, why was he nervous? Why?

Slowly, he opened his mouth and, as if in slow motion, I heard his words, explaining.

"Listen, Kagome." I looked up at him, indicating that, indeed, I was listening. He seemed to be rather surprised by the amount of attention I was giving him, but soon he regained his composure and started once again.

"I know what you must be thinking right now... and I know I was a complete fool for not thinking twice before I said the things that I did... but..." he took a deep breath and closed his beautiful, amber eyes. "But, I just want you to know that... I meant exactly what I said."

He stopped, as if expecting me to say something. But what could I say? I don't know... I don't know what I should do right now! So, instead of answering him, I stayed quiet. In response, he cleared his throat and continued.

"I was planning on telling you about my feelings sooner or later. I just didn't know _when_. But I do wish that I had not confessed to you in a situation like this." He stopped again, as if finding speaking a hard task. It was, really, at that moment.

"I understand if you don't look at me the same way as I do to you... but..." once again he trailled off.

_'Wrong! You're wrong! I love you so much... it hurts!!!' _I yelled inside my mind. However, before I got a chance to say anything, he cut me off.

"But... I just want you to know that I never felt this way to any other girl before. Not even to Kikyo. Whenever I see you smile, you brought happiness into my heart. It was too late before I realized that I... well, literally, became _addicted _to your smile. I wish I can see you smile everytime, every second. I want to be together with you. Everytime I'm not with you, my mind seeked you. It searched for you. I kept on thinking about you. I asked myself, why am I feeling this? Then I realized it. I'm in love... with you.

"The only reason why I didn't tell you all of this any sooner is... well... because I'm afraid. I don't have any idea of how you are feeling towards me. So... in my agony... I told myself that my feelings towards you might not be love afterall. However, I know I was fooling myself. This feeling is so strong, it would have killed me if I didn't say it anytime soon. But, why tonight... I don't know. Guess this is an effect from holding this feeling for way too long, huh?" Inu Yasha tried to joke, but to no avail.

Then there was silence...

I was too shocked to say anything. All this while... he was always... _always_... thinking about _me_. That single thought brought me unexplainable happiness.

I looked up and saw Inu Yasha's expression. It was out of shock and... concern? Why was he concerned?

_Splash_

Splash? Water?

Hesitantly, I brought my trembling hands to my face. _Tears_?

Am I... _crying_?

Why am I crying?

Before I could even answer this question, Inu Yasha rushed beside me.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He gently placed his hands on my shoulders. His warmth sent chills down my spine, and I felt a swept of comfort and safety right at that moment. But he must have mistook my expressions. He gave a downward glance and slowly took his hand back.

"You... you can't accept my feelings, huh?" he questioned. My eyes widened with shock and I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"No, it's okay, Kagome. I don't need to hear any explanation. Just..." but he never did finish that sentence, for immediately I hugged him, sending him backwards a few steps.

"You _baka_." I sobbed, finally saying something after all these times.

"K... Kagome?" he asked, as if not believing that I was actually hugging him.

"Don't just jump into conclusions. You kept on interrupting me... how could I explain to you that I am feeling the exact same thing you are feeling?" I sobbed, my voice muffled because my face was covered by Inu Yasha's firm chest. My tears were making his hanyou costume wet.

There was silence for a few minutes, only broken by my uncontrollable sobs.

"Th... Then why are you crying?" he asked, his hands making a firm barrier around my waist. It felt so right!

"Because... because..." I sobbed, trying to find the answer. Suddenly it dawned on me.

"Because I'm _glad_." I said, holding Inu Yasha even tighter than before.

I glanced up and saw Inu Yasha was too shocked to reply me. He slowly released his grip and looked at me.

"You're... glad?"

I smiled and nodded, too happy and still to shocked to say anything.

"Then... then... does that mean... you actually... accepted my feelings?" He asked. I smiled.

"Not only I accepted your feelings, but I love you back."

It was as if in slow motion that I saw Inu Yasha's smile. Immediately, an unexplainable happiness swept over me the moment I saw his smile. I couldn't help but to smile back. Suddenly he reached out and hugged me really, really tight.

"Are you serious? Are you freaking serious, Kagome?" he asked me. I smiled at myself and whispered a yes. Immediately, Inu Yasha took a deep breath.

"Oh my god..." he released me and looked deep into my eyes. His amber orbs reflected his unshown feelings. A mixture of happiness and excitement blends itself inside his mind. I reached up and touched his face gently. He closed his eyes at my touch.

"You know... I'm glad you have a habit of not thinking before you say something." I teased. He chuckled softly as his hand grabbed my hand and brought it down, not letting go.

"I'm so happy. I don't know what to say right now..." he whispered. I smiled, and leaned against his shoulder.

"Then you don't have to say anything..." I whispered back. He smiled, but he once again interrupted the silence.

"I only have to make sure of something." he stated. I cocked an eyebrow showing my curiosity. He placed his hand on my cheek and I smiled.

"So are we starting a relationship?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with both mischief and happiness. I laughed. Well, so declaring your love towards that special someone doesn't necessarily mean you're starting a relationship, huh?

I stared hard at my beloved's eyes and smiled for the millionth time that night. At the same time, my tears started to flow once again. I whispered a yes and immediately he hugged me.

"You're crying again..." he stated, erasing my tears.

"I'm just too happy." I sobbed on his chest. He caressed my hair and smiled. He brought me into the gardens of our school and he looked up.

"You know, you reminded me of a story my mom used to tell me when I was just a kid." Inu Yasha said, grabbing my attention.

"I do?" I whispered, taking a seat on the soft grass. I was a bit surprised at the sudden change of the topic. "How?"

Inu Yasha looked at me, smiled, and sat next to me.

"My mom used to tell me that miracles do happen in this world. However, in order for a miracle to happen, one must do something extraordinary. And it cannot be done alone." At that last sentence, Inu Yasha looked lovingly at me. I smiled back as I leaned back on his shoulder once again. His hand circled around my waist to pull me closer towards him. I willingly followed the force his hand implied.

"She said, every single living creature in this world has a certain someone they have to protect. And when one finds that certain someone, it feels like they had find the other half of their soul." Inu Yasha hesitated, and I glanced up at him. He then chuckled softly. "When I was a kid, my mom used to say that the person I will protect will be an angel. A pure, beautiful, kind angel. I used to laugh at the idea... that was until I met you." he stated, looking deep into my eyes.

I stared back at his endless amber orbs, and could clearly see the overflowing love he had for me. Now, why didn't I see that before? Before I could find an answer to that question, Inu Yasha had continued on with his story.

"So anyway, one day, I asked my mom what does _'miracles' _have anything to do with '_protecting a special someone'_. She smiled at me as she answered my childish question. She said that when your special person, the one you will protect with all your life, was crying because of you... and not because of sadness... but because of happiness... a miracle will happen. And then, she added, that for my case... it would be the angel. My mom had said that when my angel cries, a miracle is boung to happen any time soon."

I was quiet the moment Inu Yasha ended his little story. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Am I Inu Yasha's angel? I quickly looked up and saw that he was already looking at me, smiling contentedly.

"I realized you are my angel, dear Kagome." he said as he touched my cheek once again. Again, I was too happy to reply. Instead, a single drop of tear trickled over my face. Inu Yasha leaned over and dried the tear away.

"You've cried enough for a night, my angel." he whispered. He leaned closer towards me. I could feel his breath inches away from my face. Slowly, I closed my eyes and let our distance disappear.

A moment later, our lips met and he took me into a pleasant kiss. My mind blew off immediately and all I could feel was Inu Yasha's presence beside me. As the kiss grew deeper, I finally found the need of oxygen. Before long, Inu Yasha let go and I took a large quantity of the air around us. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Kagome, I love you so much." I leaned on his shoulder before replying.

"No words could even start to describe how much I love you..." Without even looking, I knew he was smiling.

"I wonder what our miracle would be..." he whispered to me. I smiled.

"Guess we'll witness it together." I said happily.

**........................................ TO BE CONTINUED........................................**

So very sorry for the loooooooong update. And so very sorry for the shoooooooooooort chapter. I'm sure all of you know that I was off to vacation (wink wink) and that when I was back here, school has started? Oh well, if you don't know... now you do. Lolx. I'm so sorry for the whole deletion thing. I was really down at that time and thought that I should just give up with everything.... it was really sad.

Well anyway, how do you like this one? Please review and tell me. Next chapter is way on its wayyy...

Well, **JUST REVIEW**! Thankx for all the attention...

Love,

_**Shin**_


End file.
